Returning
by Jadedea
Summary: ROB&STAR!Chaps1to 13!FINISIHED!After sending 16 year old Starfire back to her time the future Titans think they will have to live life without her thats until she comes back from a different future 10 years older. Description inside.
1. Default Chapter

Ok everyone this is my 6th fan fiction. If this is your first time reading one of my stories I say, " Hello. Thanks for reading." And to all of you who have read my stories and are now reading this one I say, " Hello again and I'm glad you are reading this new story." Okay first let me tell you what's going on with this story, just a few facts you might want to know SO I SUGGEST YOU READ THIS BEFORE READING THE STORY!!! Ok first of all this takes place after How Long Is Forever. I have changed the part about how many years Starfire was gone instead of 20 it's only 10. Second there will be memories in here: these memories take place in a different time so naturally the Titans aren't there. In the first chap you won't see much of the Titans just Starfire. And by the way they are all older by 10 years. After the description there will be a prologue, I also suggest that you pat attention to that because if you don't you won't get the story. As the story moves along the memories will reveal what has happened during the last 10 years. KEEP IN MIND that Chapter 1 starts off when Starfire is where she has been for 10 years. Warning: This story has some very sad things in it, but I promise it is a good story.

Description: After sending 16 year old Starfire back to her time the older Titans are once again faced to a life without her, or so it seems. Soon after 16-year-old Starfire goes back to her own time another portal opens, and Starfire once again returns to them. But it has been 10 years she is now older and things have changed. What has happened to their long lost friend during the years she was gone? And will Nightwing finally be able to be with the woman he loves?

**Returning**

**Prologue: **

**In life or so it seems history has a habit of repeating itself.**

**By the year 2400 AD the planet Earth had over 1000 billion inhabits. The highest number of people in Earths history. Over population filled each country big or small, and because of this overpopulation there were more industrial factories needed to supply enough foods and goods for all people. The world had so much pollution that in all homes artificial air was conducted by machines. Water, even in the ocean, was poisonous and could not be drunken, so it had to be filtered and sold in bottles. Poverty and anger filled the world. And the world itself started to unravel. And the only way to fix its problems was—to renew itself.**

**In the year 2401 AD there was what all the newspapers called, " a freak storm," in the city of Los Angels, California. The storm had consisted of snow, rain, hail along with tornadoes, thunder, and lighting all at once! The city was destroyed and all most all the people living there at the time were dead by the time the storm was finished. Little did the people of Earth know—this was only the beginning of the end. Soon throughout the whole world storms like this destroyed cities. And then they destroyed countries. **

**In a desperate attempt to try to stop this from happening all the governments called upon the superheroes of the world. These brave heroes had been the descendents of the heroes of the early 2000s. They tried to eliminate the storms but nothing worked. In the time of 5 months from the first storm in Los Angels, over half the northern hemisphere had been destroyed. Mother Nature could not be stopped.**

**To all their horror the people of the world could do nothing but stay on the dying planet and flee south for safety. Soon there was nothing left in the northern hemisphere. This included North America. The whole continents of Europe and Asia.**

**It was 100 years before the storms stopped and the northern hemisphere was once again livable. But sadly the human race had not been able to survive like the continents of the Northern hemisphere had. By the year 2501 AD there was only 1 billion people left on this Earth out of the 1000 billion people that had once existed. 1 billion people could've once filled up the now long destroyed city of Los Angels. The human race almost completely died out. Technology was no more and people lived in "ancient times" or the "Hellenistic period" As for the great cities of New York, London, Tokyo, Paris, and many more were just stories of make believe cities told by wives when they had gotten together to sew. And as for things such as cars and microwaves, they were no longer remembered. **

**Soon small kingdoms arose. Their leaders were some of the strongest and wisest. Most of the northern hemisphere was now beach, desert, and jungle. And that is where most people settled for so many of their ancestors had fled to what was once called South America. Kingdoms often fought over land. People forgot about the once great civilization that they had been for facts grew into tales from generation to generation. The facts died with those who had been there. And then any remembrance of civilization died all together. **

**And it is in the city of Argeina in 3014AD, the kingdom unknowingly built over the ruins of Jump City, that this story begins:**

Chapter 1: Time Warp

**In the Year 3014 AD:**

_Time: an indefinite duration, during which events and conditions occur in a sequence, proceeding from the past through the present to the future. Time is constant thing. Time will never die; it was here before the world and will be long after. For some time passes too quickly; like a mother who's son seems to grow into a man in a blink of an eye. For some time is too slow, like the small girl sitting in a house looking out the window to see if the rain has stopped. But for me, time has been a curse. For me time is nothing. What do I need it for? I no longer have anyone to spend it with._

_But no matter your view on it, time is time. And time passes. Sadly, I know time all too well._

She ran through the jungle. She cut branches and vines as she went along with her sword. She jumped over fallen limbs as she ran. Her red shoulder length hair was soaked with sweat and her leather sandals seemed to weaken. She had been running through this forest for three hours now without stopping. She knew she couldn't. These soldiers that were chasing her had been hired and would not stop until they killed her.

Starfire ran through a clearing and back into the jungle that covered her from sight. The men had been behind her. She ran behind a huge tree and lay against it. The clearing she had ran through had four paths leading from it. Starfire knew this jungle well.

She leaned against the back of the tree. Her breathing was heavy and she tried to clam it. In this quiet jungle panting would be undoubtedly be heard. The thick leather amour that she was wearing wasn't helping. The strong leather top stopped at her belly button and she wore dark brown leather pants with the same color sandals. She wiped away some hair that had been sticking to her face. She winced as she put a hand to her left side. She brought her hand to her side and brought it back to her. There was blood on it. She had been stabbed. Probably back 3 hours ago when the soldiers had ambushed her while she rode down the road on her horse. There had at first been 20 soldiers but she had killed 5 of them soon after they attacked. Realizing that she had a better advantage if they were in the jungle she ran into it, but as she ran into the jungle she felt something sharp in her side. But not daring to stop she kept running and hadn't noticed the wound till now.

Starfire stifled her yelp of pain by biting her tongue with her teeth as she pulled a small tip of an arrow out of her side. She had been hit with a sphere but it had broken and just left the arrows tip in her. She instantly realized that pulling out the tip was a bad idea for the wound began to bleed more. There would be no time to start running off again and even if she did run she would either pass out from the loss age of blood or die from it.

The soldiers stepped into the clearing and looked at all four paths. They wore they same leather amour as Starfire but theirs had a small metal shield over the top of their chests. The soldier in front, who was the leader, motioned his hand as a sing for them to separate. The others nodded and walked off in different directions into the jungle.

Starfire now held her breath to keep from being heard. She heard the soft and cautious footsteps of a soldier on the other side of the tree. If she didn't act quickly she would be found. She saw his foot step over a large root. He was coming behind the tree, where she sat!

The soldier stepped into the area behind the large tree. He looked around with his sword protectively in front of him. There was no one there. Little did the soldier know that Starfire sat, hiding, above him in the tree. She had quickly climbed up the tree and hid among its leaves before he had discovered her. She now sat silently sat in the tree not daring to move for if she did the leaves would rustle together.

The soldier chopped the bushes in an attempt to find someone hiding there. He came back to the base of the tree disappointed that he had not found her. He looked down at the ground and saw an object lying there. He picked it up. It was a head on an arrow, with blood on it. He looked around wildly and went back to chopping more bushes. He finally gave up and walked back to the clearing to meet the other soldiers.

A minute or so after he had gone Starfire jumped down from her hiding spot. She crept along the edge of the jungle hiding behind trees as the soldiers talked in the clearing.

" No one found her?" the leader asked. His voice hard.

" No sir. But I found this just beyond that tree there," the soldier that had almost discovered Starfire said while holding up the arrow tip, " the blood on it is still warm. General Starfire Saxon is somewhere close by."

" Then we'll keep searching the jungle for her. King Mayess has hired us to find his sons killer and we will not stop until we do. We will split up into groups of 3 and search the jungle starting from where Jared found the arrow tip." The leader said.

They all started heading for the part of the jungle where Starfire had once been. She was now a ways away but could see them clearly. The men looked around the large tree that she had hidden in. she saw the leader give the sing to spilt up. The men nodded and spilt up into groups of three and started to head in different directions. Starfire pulled out her sword from a leather belt that wrapped around the top of her blown leather pants. If they were in smaller groups in a jungle they weren't familiar with she would have the advantage and defeat them in battle easily.

As she was about to follow one group of three, a bright light blinded her and surrounded the jungle. The light then went back into itself and formed a swirling circle of light. The soldiers all regrouped and stared at it with awe.

Starfire's eyes widened. She knew what it was. She hadn't seen one for a long time. A time warp. The thing she had come here in 10 years ago. That seemed so long ago now. What was it doing here? Who could've opened it? Wasn't the machine destroyed? Why now after all these years?

The soldiers stepped forward. The leader put his hand into the white light and was sucked in. the others looked upon this with horror. What was this magic? One of them waved his hand and they also stepped in.

Starfire looked at where the men had disappeared. They were gone now, she no longer needed to worry about being hunted down. She could stay. But this could be her chance to leave here. She cloud go, there was no reason to stay. Although she didn't know where she would end up or with whom. That was a risk. But the time warp had opened up for some reason and she was going to find out.

Starfire placed her sword back into her belt. She walked over to the white light, which was now closing. Closing her eyes and praying she would be all right, Starfire jumped into the time warp. It closed behind her leaving the year 3014 AD and her past there behind.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**2014 AD—Present Year**

" Please, must this be our future? Is there nothing I can do to change it?" 16 year Starfire said before she got into the time warp.

Nightwing stepped next to her and put the stolen item in her hand. Holding her hand slightly for as long as he could. She had been gone 10 years; he had missed her so much. Why did she have to leave? This was unfair!

" There's no time, Starfire. You must go before the portal closes." Nightwing said. Starfire's and his eyes met for a few seconds but it seemed like years. He longed to beg for her not to go, to please stay. He missed her so. But he couldn't be selfish he knew that. He also knew that once she would enter the portal an other dimension would create itself. They may be on the same time line but in different worlds all together. Back in her time she could change the future, but here the damage was already done. No one could change anything. So it was with this heavy heart he stepped away from her and joined the others.

He held back tears as Starfire looked at them one last time. Her last glance fell on him and then she entered the portal and it closed behind her. All was silent. There friend, the one who had disappeared for 10 years was gone once more. Nightwing let one single tear drop from his mask. It landed on the floor and was the only thing that could be heard.

Then as if almost on cue a bright white light consumed the building they were in. The light blinded them so they put their hands over their eyes. The light went back into itself forming a swirling round ball of white light. Then from it emerged about 15 soldiers.

They obviously weren't from this time, judging by their clothes and the weapons they carried. They were completely oblivious to the former Titans as they looked around they're strange surroundings. One tapped the floor with his foot. It was so such like stone but yet it wasn't. Where were they?

The portal was just about to close as another figure came out of it. The figure rolled out of it actually. When it stopped the person turned their head up and the Titans and the soldiers recognized her immediately. Starfire!

The soldiers took out their swords and held them up. The Titans just stood there in shock watching the since unfold. Starfire stood to meet the soldiers. The Titans all noticed that she had become a woman. It wasn't as if she wasn't before though, but now she had grown into herself and noticeably had all the curves in all the right places. The outfit she wore was brown leather with a leather bag slung across her back. A leather top that stopped at her belly button, which showed a great deal of cleavage. Leather pants that tucked in all the right spots and on it had a leather belt with different sorts of weapons on it. She wore leather sandals and her hair was shoulder length with free wild curls. She whipped her hair back as she looked hatefully at the soldiers.

" General Starfire Saxon of the Argeian Army we, Soldiers of the Odessian, Army are hear by ordered to kill you (by King Mayess himself) as punishment for the murder of his son, Prince Actaeon. Do you have any last words before we kill you?" the leader asked.

Starfire smiled. " I do in fact have some last words."

The leader nodded. " And what are they?"

" The son of a bitch got what he deserved." Starfire said coldly.

" You will burn in hell!!" one soldier yelled.

Starfire looked slyly at him. " You are correct, I will. But you will go there before me and since you are…save me a seat." She then took out her sword and a small axe from her belt.

The soldiers and Starfire looked at each other intensely for a few moments. And then one soldier let out a loud, " AHHHHHHHH!!!!" And with that the fight began.

One soldier charged her and she drove her sword though his neck. He fell to the ground dead. The others surrounded her. At first the former Titans all had in mind to help her but saw that she could take care of herself. She smirked and flipped out of the circle and landed on the outside safely on both feet. One soldier came towards her with his sword held up. Starfire's sword clashed with his and it echoed through out the room. They continued sword fighting and when he got distracted Starfire stabbed him in the gut with the small axe and then stabbed him in the chest. He fell to the ground. Two more rushed her she ducked and they stabbed each other instead of her. She did this with 10 others until there was only the leader left. They fought well. She got his sword away from him but then he kicked hers out of her hand. She threw the axe at him but he ducked and it missed. He then forcefully kicked her into a wall. Realizing that he could not win he started to run for the door.

Starfire stood from the ground and looked at the fleeing man. She reached into her back bag and took out one arrow and bow. She put the arrow on the bow and pulled back. She gracefully let go. And the arrow flew magnificently through the air and across the building. The arrow dropped down a bit and hit the fleeing leader straight in the back of the head and went through to the other side. The leader fell to his knees and then fell to the ground…dead. Starfire had just taken out 15 soldiers in less than 3 minutes.

She put her bow down and breathed heavily. She placed the bow back into her bag. She then walked over and picked up her sword and with a cloth she got from her belt, wiped the blood off it. Bodies sprawled the floor and she looked at them and closed her eyes and silently said a prayer. She might kill people but doesn't mean they weren't good people and they deserved a proper death prayer. She slid her sword back into her leather belt.

The former Titans just stood in shock. Starfire didn't kill people, well at least she _didn't_. Out to all of them Beastboy was the first to speak.

" Dude." He said quietly but it echoed through out the whole building.

Starfire turned quickly holding out her sword towards them. She cautiously stepped forward. They looked familiar, she knew them. Sometime in her life she knew them. She remembered but they were younger when she did know them. She tried to remember who they were but couldn't.

" Starfire." Cyborg said quietly stepping towards her. She jumped back a bit. And he held up his hands as a sign that he wouldn't hurt her.

" Starfire I'm not going to hurt you." Cyborg said in a kind voice. Starfire slid her sword back into her belt. And looked up at him, at all of them squinting her eyes as though she were trying to see something far away.

" It's me, Starfire. Cyborg. Don't you remember me?" Cyborg asked. She looked up and down at him. Yes she knew a Cyborg but she hadn't seen him for 10 years. He was made of metal and---Cyborg!!! She recognized him for the first time and stepped forward to him and the others.

She softly put a hand on his metal chest and whispered, " Cyborg."

" Yeah Star it's me." He said quietly. She looked at the rest. Then she remembered. The woman wearing the white cloak was Raven and the man with the green skin was Beastboy. She remembered them!

She then turned her attention to a man in all black with a blue bird on his chest. He had long black hair and a mask on. He was also familiar too. She walked towards him. He just looked at her in shock as she put a hand on his chest as though trying to feel his heartbeat. She knew this heartbeat, it belonged to …Robin.

She looked up at his eyes and whispered, " Robin?" Before he could say or do anything she let out a gasp and a moan and put her hand to her side. She lifted her hand from it. The stab wound from back in the jungle. She had forgotten about it. She looked back up at him and he saw her hand and the wound. His eyes widened. Starfire breathed in heavily. The last thing she saw was Nightwing's face before she lost all concisenesses.

As she fell backwards Nightwing snapped out of his trance and cached her before she hit the ground. He held her limp body in his arms. Starfire was back!

" She needs help. Now!!!" Nightwing yelled as he cradled her in his arms and ran out of the building with the others following him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Hello!!!! Okay I do know that was a short Chapter but the others should be longer. Please no flames I can't take it and reviews make me write faster!!!! Anyways as you have found out Starfire killed a prince, but why? What has happened during those 10 years to both her and Nightwing and the other Titans? And why did they call her General Starfire Saxon? All questions will be answered in the coming chapters so stayed tune. Starfire's past 10 years will be played out through out the story.**

**Well like I said please no flames and reviews always help me write!**

**My b-day is tomorrow YAY!!!!**

**Bye-bye,**

**Hailey**


	2. Forms of Torment

­ Hi! Okay some of you had some questions. I believe one was: Why was Starfire in the year 3014? Well that's were she ended up after going through the portal in the year 2004 when she was 16. You'll get to see what I mean in this chap. Oh and I suggest that you watch How Long Is Forever before reading this story; I should've said that in the last chapter. And an other one was: Why is Starfire killing people? You'll just have to wait for the answer to that question in later chapters, like I said her past 10 years will be revealed throughout the story. Well here is Chapter 2. And during this chapter it will be going back and forwards between 3014 and 2014 and the _italics_ in the beginning are her thoughts.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, and I have accepted that.

Chapter 2: Forms of Torment

**What is a slave? A slave can be a person without freedom or personal rights. This form of slavery is often seen throughout history; where people are taken and work under forced labor. This really a physical slavery were a person goes through pain, but there is also a metal pain evolved too. Slaves have little or no control over what happens to them. But some can achieve their freedom.**

**But there is still yet another slavery. Slavery of the heart and emotions. Little do we know, that by this form of slavery we are in constant chains. When a person endures this slavery they can't control their feelings or control them too much. They soon give into desire or they are stuck in an endless battle with themselves. They are slaves caged in their own bodies, not by wall or fence.**

**What happens to a person when they enter slavery? What happens to a person when they are taken from the life they knew and are forced into a new life? A life of solitude. What happens to a person when the one they love is abruptly taken from them? No matter the form of slavery we all have it sometime in our history or are, ourselves, enslaved.**

**-**

_I often wonder what it would've been like if things had been different. If I had not been taken away, what would have become of me? I do not know. And it is because I do not know that I often look back at my life, both before and after I was taken. I examine everything very carefully and think about if something different had happened. But the sad fact is I can't change it. No matter how hard I think, it will not change. I wish that some things didn't happen to me, but that is why wishes are what they are. So I just remember…_

" Put her down on the bed." Nightwing said hurriedly opening the bedroom door. Cyborg came through the door carrying a limp Starfire in his arms. He placed her down gently on the bed and Raven and Beastboy followed into the room.

After leaving the museum that they had been in, the former Titans raced off in the old, beat-up t-car that Cyborg had taken to get to the museum. Nightwing lead them to his apartment in an old part of Jump City and they rushed upstairs.

Raven now pushed Cyborg out of the way and looked at Starfire's wound. " She's hurt, bad. By the looks of this wound, she's been injured for a couple of hours now without treatment, which could be fatal."

Beastboy who had been nervously quiet until now, now yelled out in a panicked voice, " Oh my god! Oh my god! Is she going to die! What's going to happen! Can you cure her, huh, huh! We're all going to DIE!"

Beastboy then felt a slap across his face, which brought him back to reality. He put his hand to his now red and green cheek. He looked up at who had slapped him, which happened to be Cyborg.

Cyborg pointed a finger at Beastboy like a mother with her child and said, " I am sorry BB but you needed a slap to calm you down." Beastboy breathed in and clamed down.

" Raven, can you heal her?" Nightwing asked ignoring the situation.

" Yes." Raven said not looking up at him but at Starfire's side. She ripped the leather that was over the wound off.

" You three needed to leave the room." She said pointing to the door.

" Are you sure you don't need us in here?" Nightwing said afraid of leaving Starfire.

" Nightwing I know you're worried about Starfire, we all are. But you must leave now so I can heal her." Raven said in an annoyed tone. Nightwing knew Raven was right. She needed to focus and his worried tone would not help her do so. He nodded and left the room followed by Cyborg and Beastboy.

After they left Raven continued ripping the away the leather around the wound. It was bleeding badly. She circled her finger around it slightly. She noticed that it wasn't that big, but had shot right through, probably an arrow. The wound was just above Starfire's abdomen. Raven put her hands over the wound and closed her eyes.

She had been able to take control of her emotions after all these years. After defeating her father she dawned on a white suit to show that she was cleansed. But had lived a life alone, without her friends so it didn't matter whether or not she was able to control her powers. A white light sprung from her fingertips and surrounded the wound and closed it until it was just a small cut.

Raven then looked at it. It was almost as good as new but still needed some normal treatment. Looking around the room she spotted a bathroom door. She went inside the small bathroom and went to the cabinet above the sink. After opening it she took out a bottle of antiseptic. She then grabbed some toilet paper and left the room. When she got back to Starfire she balled up the toilet paper and dabbed the antiseptic on it. She then rubbed it gently on the small cut so it would not be infected.

After Raven was done she took a close look at Starfire. This wasn't the first time she had been injured. Raven looked at her legs, arm, stomach, and face and at everywhere she looked there was some kind-of scar. It was apparent that Starfire had been in many fights. But why? Where has she been?

Raven went to go lay Starfire in a more comfortable position. She wouldn't be up for a couple of more hours. But as Raven shifted Starfire she felt something on the back of her neck. Raven lifted up Starfire's hair to get a good look. And what she saw was…a scar. But this wasn't just any scar this was a marking.

Meanwhile while Raven healed Starfire the men had gone outside. The apartment was in a run down area of Jump City or the "hood". The apartment building itself was run down and babies' cries echoed through out the hallways. There was no elevator for the 10-story building so you had to take the stairs. The hallway which apartment C-43, Nightwings apartment, had chipped paint on the once red walls they really didn't have any color anymore, just a dead gray. Believe it or not but once this apartment building was one of Jump City's most prominent and beautiful buildings but with the Titans gone the city fell so did the apartment building.

When you came to the door of C-43 you would see an old wooden door that, if you weren't careful, would give you splinters. But as soon as you turned the old handle and stepped inside you would see a totally different place. The walls were painted different shades of white and black modern furniture filled it, making it look very nice. The kitchen had stainless steel appliances and a white tile floor. Just off the kitchen was a small nook where a glass table sat. And just beyond that room was a living room with a black chair and couch and a TV, where Cyborg, Beastboy, and Nightwing sat now.

Cyborg sat silently pushing some buttons on his robotic arm. Beastboy sat also quiet twiddling his thumbs. And Nightwing sat across from them on the chair quiet too, but every now and then glancing at the hallway leading to his room to make sure Raven didn't come out without him knowing.

" Do any of you want anything to eat?" Nightwing asked.

" Naw I'm fine." Cyborg said.

Beastboy rubbed his fat belly and thought better of it. " No thanks I'm trying to cut down on the food eating."

" So what have y'all be up to?" Cyborg asked.

Beastboy spoke up first. " Well after we broke up I tried to do the whole superhero thing but I got my ass kicked…a lot. So then I started the one-man zoo."

" I've just been hanging out at Titans Tower, couldn't really leave it cause I was so out-of-date." Cyborg whispered. They both turned to Nightwing expecting an answer.

" I don't really feel like talking about." Nightwing said. After that the room got silent again. Funny how when you've been gone from someone for so long, how hard it is to talk even though you really want to. It was silent for another five minutes then Raven came out of the room.

She walked in the living room and all three men turned towards her. " I think you guys better come here." Raven said. They all stood and followed her into the bedroom.

They walked in a circled around the bed. Starfire slept peacefully, her chest going up and down as she breathed.

" Were you able to cure her?" Nightwing asked.

" Yes, she should be fine. But there are some other things I found while examine her." Raven said.

" What is it?" Cyborg asked.

" There are other…scars on her. Some indicate serious injury and some just a slight cut. But there's one that is troubling me…." Raven trailed off.

" So what is it?" Beastboy asked.

" On the back of her neck there's a scar from a burn." Raven said.

" Yeah, well you just said she has lots of scars what's so different about this one?" Nightwing asked.

" This just isn't some accidental scar from burring or anything, this is a bran." Raven said.

" A whatie?" Beastboy asked.

" A bran is normally put on a cow by a framer or herder to show that the cow belongs to them. There are many different kinds of symbols depending on which farmer and where they live. Starfire has a bran on the back of her neck." Raven said showing them the back of her neck. They all winced. It was a weird shape like an O and an S put over each other. It was deep and pink some of it was kind-of scabby.

" Ow, that looks like it hurt why would she want to get a bran?" Beastboy asked. The others looked at him with the expression, " are you that retarded?" look across their faces and Raven's temper flared.

" No one just gets a bran, Beastboy, they are given one!" Raven said in an angry.

" How does a bran work?" Beastboy asked.

Raven rubbed her pupils and said. " A framer heats up an iron rod with their symbol on it. Once it gets fiery hot and has and ornage-ish glow they put it on the skin of a animal or in this case person, and leave them with a scar."

" So what your saying is…" Nightwing started but Raven finished.

" At some point Starfire was owned or something like that. Normally you would only see this kind of marking on a human if they were in …slavery." Raven said solemnly.

" No way. She couldn't have been. Are you sure?" Nightwing said in shock.

" I'm not sure of anything. It just seems like that would be the only reason why she has this scar. But really I can't tell you." Raven said.

" She's right. Nightwing, it's been 10 years things have changed. We don't know what happened to her." Cyborg said.

" Raven how old is that scar?" Nightwing asked.

" I would say, judging by the way it is now and the way it's still scabbed, about 10 years old." Raven said.

" So she got this scar only a little while after she disappeared?" Nightwing asked.

" I would guess so, but really, Starfire is the only one who could tell us what happened." Raven said looking at a sleep Starfire. The others looked at her too. Little did they know Starfire wasn't sleeping so peacefully as they thought.

-

:** Memory: **

**Jump City Museum 2004(10 years ago)……………**

Warp took his chance and opened the portal. The portal opened and stood by the swirling white light. He looked back on the Teen Titans once more.

" Ta-Ta Titans be seeing you." Warp said before turning to get in.

Starfire looked at Warp with anger he had ruined Brothog! She let out an "AHHHHHH!" and pushed him into the time warp, along with her.

Robin went to go jump in it too but as soon as Starfire had gone in it had closed. He landed on the hard ground, an empty space where Starfire had once been.

" Starfire!"

It was really all one big blur as Warp and Starfire went down what seemed like a huge white tunnel. They fought each other as they went along. Starfire threw many amounts of Star bolts at him but he dodged them all. At one pointed her caught her hand and made it so she couldn't get out of his grasp. He then stuck a device in her arm and she felt her power draining from her. He let her free and they continued to float down the white tunnel.

" What have you done!" she screamed.

" Just changing the future my dear, and taking away your powers!" he yelled back. He was right Starfire no longer felt fight with in her nor her star bolts. They were gone. With great anger she threw herself at Warp. But while doing that she accidentally rammed her elbow into the middle of his suit, right where the time regulator was.

She gave out a cry of pain as her elbow went right through the glass that covered the machinery. It sent out sparks as it was smashed. But what the two didn't notice was that before the regulator had been totally broken the _year_ that it was set to changed.

Warp threw Starfire off him. He looked at his suit, which was now shooting sparks. His eyes got wide as he realized he no longer had any control over the time portal.

" You stupid girl." He whispered. Then there was a flash of light all around them and an intense heat. There was also a feeling of being sucked out of something, like a huge vacuum was sweeping them up. Then everything went black as Starfire felt her eyes close.

**The jungles outside of Argenia, a kingdom, 3004 (1000 years into the future)……….**

Her head felt like it had just been hit with a 10-pound hammer. What happened? She coughed a couple of times and while doing so spit out what seemed to be mucus and seawater mixed together. She wiped the remains of it from her mouth and opened her eyes.

At first the sunrays hurt her eyes but then she got used to it. She looked around at her surroundings. Jungle was to her right. She was wet and the ocean was only feet from her. Then she remembered—the time portal! She fell out of it along with Warp and remembered hearing a splash in water. It was she. She had hit some kind of water and that's when she passed out. The tide must have washed her ashore. But Warp. Where was Warp?

Starfire stood and looked along the sand of the beach and there 10 feet from her was the body of Warp. She ran over to him. He was face forward in the sand so she had to turn him around. She jumped back at the sight she saw—his eyes were open so was his mouth and a beach spider climbed out of it. Warp was dead. She turned away from his body as she gagged. When she finally clamed herself down she looked back at him.

The time regulator was completely destroyed and must have electrocuted him when they hit the water, killing him. And her powers-the device that held her powers was gone. She frantically searched his body but didn't find it. Reality hit her. She was alone without her powers in a place that she didn't know. And her friends were not there.

She had been so busy looking at Warp's body that she had not noticed two men sneaking up behind her. They wore amour and held out swords towards her. It was only when they were only feet from her that she turned to see them. She jumped back and held out her hand to light a star blot. But nothing came.

The two men advanced and one said, " Look here Erin we found an Argeian in our territory. I thought they had evacuated all Argeian's in this area."

" Me too, Lucas, but then again we found her in what is now Odessian territory and we have our orders." Eric said evilly.

" Take any Aregian citizens that are now here illegally." Said Lucas. He advanced towards her and held up his knife to her.

" Please I do not wish to go anywhere just to find my friends please." Starfire said nervously.

" Too bad you're coming with us." Eric said grabbing her. She flipped him over her shoulder.

" They always have to give us trouble." Lucas said running over to where Starfire was. She threw a couple of punches at him but he dodged them. He then took both her fists and tied them with rope.

" You are now an Odessian slave, if you wished other wise you should've left here with all your other Aregian scum." Lucas whispered into her ear. He then gagged her and he and Eric walked her into the jungle. They walked for hours until they reached a huge clearing. They forcefully took her to a man under burlap shading.

" Burner we have an other slave for you to mark." Lucas said to a big man who had his back turned from them.

At the sound of his name the big man turned to face them. He was quite large and wore a huge apron type thing, which was leather over his burlap pants. He was very ugly and dirty. He looked at the two men and then at Starfire. He smiled mischievously and wiped his nose with the back of his hand.

" I suppose I could do it now, just got done with another one I did. He put up a fight but I got him I always do. Put her in the stall." He said in a deep voice.

To Starfire's horror she was dragged to the other side of the burlap shading and put into a contraption. It was made of wood and her wrists where put through two holes and locked there. Her neck went through another bigger hole and was also locked in place. Finally her ankles where put into two holes on the floor and locked there also. This whole time she wiggled and attempted to kick the two men as they put her into it. She finally was put into it and they stepped back.

Burner came next to her. Next to her was a round black pot type thing with fire glowing in it. Burner picked up an iron rod and put it into it. After a few minutes he took the rod out and it was orange from heat. He held it towards her and she realized what he was going to do. She shook forcefully wanting to break free of her locks but it didn't work.

" You hold still girly and this will be much easier." Burner said coming further towards her. She continued to wiggle as he did. He reached her and pulled her long red hair up to show the back of her bare neck. He then put the rod on it. It burned fiercely on her neck, into her skin. For once she was grateful to be gagged so she had something to bite on. Tears ran down her face and she let out muffled screams as she was branded.

It was over than less than a minute but the pain made it feel like it had been on there for hours. The two men stepped forward after a few minutes and dragged her out of the contraption. She now let them picked her up by her arms, she didn't care anymore.

" Thank-you Burner." Eric said as they walked out of the covering.

" It's what I do." Burner said.

" We need to get this one off to the camps. Do you know when the last wagon leaves for the slave camps?" Lucas asked.

" The last one for today leaves in five minutes. You better get over there. And I was yous twos I'd watch that one, trouble she is. But then again so are all slaves. It's like I say property shouldn't talk." Burner said laughing.

" You're a funny man Burner. See you tomorrow when we bring in more." Eric said walking waving to Burner. Burner waved and went back into his shading.

The two men lead Starfire a few feet across the way. There was a whole line of wooden cages on wheels that were tall enough to stand up in. The were tied together by axles and at the front four horses stood ready to pull the train of cages. They lead her to the very last one. There a man stood at its door.

" Is there room for one more?" Eric asked.

" Yes just throw her in.," the man said opening the cage door.

Lucas pushed her into the cage that already had people in it. " You behave now." He said evilly. She gave him the death glare and he stopped smiling.

" You better be getting out of here. The slave camps are 35 miles away and it will be dark soon." Eric said.

The man nodded and said, " We're leaving right now." He closed the cage and locked it he then went to all the other cages and locked them. He got up to the front and mounted a small bench he wiped the horses. The horses went and they pulled the cages behind them. Starfire used her now free hands and untied her gag. She sat down and put her knees under her chin. She looked back at the clearing where she had just been and saw Eric and Lucas walking off. That was the last time she would ever see them or that place but she didn't forget it. And that was just the beginning.

The ride was bumpy and the cage/cart shook as it went but Starfire paid no attention to it. She was silent as she looked out beyond the bars at the jungle, which seemed so free that she was jealous. She rested her head against the cage and just stared out not talking to anyone for hours.

She was brought out of her silent staring by a tap on the shoulder. She turned and looked up. A teenage girl stood above her. She had brown hazel hair and blue eyes. She was a bit dirty and her hair greasy. She held a burlap bag in one arm and wore a whole brown burlap dress that was just right for her size. Although she looked dirty and maybe a little worn she was still very beautiful and gave a warm trusting smile.

" Excuse me, may I sit next to you? The front of this cart where I was sitting before makes for a bumpy ride back here it is better." The girl asked.

Starfire nodded and the girl sat down.

" My name is Drusilla. What is yours?" the girl who's name was Drusilla asked she had a bit of an accent.

Starfire wasn't sure if she should talk to anymore people but this girl seemed nice. " It is Starfire."

" Starfire is a lovely name." Drusilla said looking at Starfire and shaking her hand.

" I haven't seen you before, are you new?" Drusilla asked.

" I suppose I am." Starfire said quietly turning to Drusilla but winced as soon as she did for the burn still hurt.

" Did you just get branded?" Drusilla asked. Starfire nodded her head.

" Do you still have the gag?" Drusilla asked. Starfire nodded and handed her the cloth that was her gag. Drusilla took the cloth and took a small water jug out of her burlap bag. She poured some water on the cloth and closed the water jug. After that she pulled up Starfire's hair and put the cold cloth over it. Starfire winced as the cloth stung her neck.

" I am sorry, this won't really help the pain of the burn but it will make it cool faster. It's going to be alright I promise." Drusilla said in a motherly way.

" I thank-you friend Drusilla. But may I ask you something?" Starfire said.

" You may." Drusilla said while putting more water on the cloth and then putting it back on the wound.

" Do you know where my friends are? The Teen Titans?" Starfire asked.

" I have never heard that name before." Drusilla said.

" Well might you know the direction to Jump City?" Starfire asked.

" I have never heard that name either, I am sorry." Drusilla said.

" What is the year?" Starfire asked wondering why she didn't know these terms.

" It tis the year 3014 AD. Have you also gotten a bump to your head as well as the burn?" Drusilla asked.

"I am not injured nor is my judgment impaired. I just believe I am not home anymore." Starfire said.

" Everyone that is in this cage is not home. I am not home." Drusilla said.

" Where do you come from?" Starfire asked.

Drusilla's face brightened and she held her head up high and said, " I hail from Aregeian City in the kingdom of Aregeian where we are now. Argeian and Odessian have been at war for years, older than I. One year ago I was in a small village visiting some friends at their summer home when the Odessian's attacked and I was brought into slavery."

" I am sorry." Starfire said knowing how she felt.

" Don't be sorry, I won't be here for much longer. My brother Akilli will come for me." Drusilla said proud fully.

" I have not heard of this Akilli. Who is he?" Starfire asked.

" You don't know Akilli!" a mans voice said coming towards them.

" Joshua, what have I told about interrupting conversations!" Drusilla yelled at him.

" You have told me not to do it, but I will do as I wish." Joshua said back winking at Drusilla.

" You stalk me so." Drusilla moaned.

" Do not tell me you do not like me to. You know you like me." Joshua teased.

" Was not only riding in the back bumpy it was annoying." Drusilla whispered into Starfire's ear. Starfire laughed.

Joshua ignored the laugh and turned back to Starfire. " You don't know Akilli?"

" I do not believe I do, please who is he?" Starfire asked.

" Akilli is the greatest warrior Argeian has ever seen. He fights like no man can. Going up against him is like fighting God himself. They say that one time Akilli was hit by a arrow right through his foot but he kept walking and not only killed the man who shot him with the arrow but killed 25 soldiers and saved a whole village from invasion. He's lead the army to victory in many battles." Joshua said.

" And he is kind and handsome." Drusilla finished.

" And that loon right there clams that Akilli is her brother." Joshua said pointing to Drusilla.

" I am not a loon! He is my brother! And he will come for me. You should not speak of things you do not know of! Do not accuse me of false tongue, you stupid brut!" Drusilla yelled at him.

" And you have been saying that for a year and still he does not come." Joshua said.

" That does not mean that he won't." Drusilla said quietly. Joshua shook his head and kissed her on the cheek.

" I am going back up front I will see you later." He said whispering into her ear. After he went Drusilla went back to caring to Starfire's wound, which had stopped, hurting.

" Are you two betrothed?" Starfire asked nodding in the direction Joshua went off in.

Drusilla shook her head. " Naww I could never marry him. He gets on my damn nerves too much. But it doesn't mean that I don't love him. Starfire, how many summers old are you?"

" I am 16." Starfire answered.

" So am I." Drusilla answered.

" Is it true that Akilli is your brother?" Starfire asked.

" It is. It might seem crazy but it's true. And he will come for me." Drusilla said. " And when he does I will take you back to Argeian with me and we will live there together."

" What is this Argeian like?" Starfire asked.

Drusilla smiled happy to explain. " The City of Aregeian is truly beautiful. It is just a little ways from the beach and is perfect. It has three white walls that are 50 feet high. There is the front one which leads into the city itself. It is the main protector of the city no one can get in or out unless they go through the door. And the door itself is wooden and 50 feet high it is so heavy that five horses are used inside to pull them open. After entering the first one there is a five mile land stretch and is mostly shops and trade posts. People also live there but they are mostly poor. This section is called Amass."

" After that there is an other 50 foot wall but this one is not closed so citizens can travel throughout the city. After crossing this one you'll find many houses and apartments. This is the dwelling part of the city where almost every one lives. It is a 10-mile stretch and is filled with white buildings. It's very pretty."

" You then cross another 50 foot wall. And beyond there is a grand palace it's made of white marble and has many columns and is three stories high. That is where the king lives. And around the palace are big houses that are also white. That is were the nobles live. That is where I live. But I have not been there for so long I miss it so. I miss my family. My parents died when I was young but I do have Marcus, my brother, Akilli, my other brother, and one sister Freya. Last time I saw them Freya was going to be married to the prince and Marcus and Akilli were going on a war tour. I miss them so much." Drusilla said wiping tears from her eyes.

Starfire patted her back softly and said, " I think we should be friends Drusilla. We can help each other, yes?"

Drusilla smiled and nodded, " I could always use a friend." The line of cages stopped and Starfire looked out at a camp. There were many shacks and tents. Starfire and Drusilla were taken out of their cage and were lead down a dirt path that lead to a shack. They entered and found two beds. One on each side. Starfire got the right one and Drusilla the left one.

" There will be a bell tomorrow at the time 5:30 am. Get up fast and go outside to the main tent where breakfast will be severed. You will then go out to the fields or work in some of the buildings. You will do this obediently do this or else you will be wiped. And any attempts of escape will result in death." A soldier said to them and then left the room.

Drusilla looked around at the shack and then patted Starfire on the shoulder, " Welcome to your new home."

**Slave Imprisonment Camp 3006 AD (2 years later)……… **

18 year-old Starfire ran through the dirt paths of the camp. It had been two years since the fight in the museum and since she had been branded as a slave and had been taken to the imprisonment camp. She was now late for her task, which was really her fault since she had stayed up with a sick Drusilla all night and had overslept. Today she was working in the overseer's house where a top general of the Odessian army was staying.

She had grown into herself over these past two years. When she came here she was a teenage girl but now was a woman. She wore a brown burlap halter-top, which gave great appeal to her bosom and a burlap skirt that stopped at her thigh. She wore no shoes since she did not own any and they were hard to come by. Her hair had gotten a little bit longer and was now wavy. Many a men have been interested in seeing her but she told them no and thought nothing of them. The truth was she was in love with an other…Robin. But she was soon realizing that she would someday have to let him go.

She was so concentrated on getting to her destination that she didn't see a man about 50 carrying a large jar. She knocked him down as she ran. He wobbled and tripped over, running into a clothes line as he did knocking all the wet clean clothes down on the dirt ground, once more making them dirty. The people who had the job of cleaning these clothes sighed and the man who had fell barely caught the vase.

" Watch were you're going Starfire!" the man yelled.

" Sorry. I am so very sorry." She yelled as she kept running. She ran into a big house through the kitchen door. The chiefs, who were also slaves, were working the stove and cooking food. Starfire quickly put her hair back in a low ponytail using a burlap tie. She then slipped on an apron and walked over to where a woman of 40 stood chopping carrots.

" Starfire, your late again. But I haven't told the overseer." The woman said.

" Thank-you so much Maria. I didn't hear the bell again." Starfire said.

" Were you up all night with Drusilla again?" Maria asked.

" Yes, I'm afraid her cough is getting worse, she can barley stand." Starfire said worriedly.

" Do not fret Starfire, Drusilla will be fine she always gets coughing spells. You know that." Maria said.

" Yes I know but this time it seems worse. She is in bed longer than she normally is when she gets this way and the last fortnight she had a fever. I want the doctor to come see her but she will not let him. She says that there are people sicker than she and that they need the doctor. She is so stubborn and unselfish." Starfire said.

" She'll be fine. Are you taking over her shifts again?" Maria asked.

" Yes I am." Starfire answered.

" You poor child, you won't be leaving here to 8:00pm and it is now only 6:00am. I have baked Drusilla and you some roast and vegetables. They are in the cupboard above the table. You can take it home and get some meat on your bones!" Maria said pinching Starfire's arm. Starfire rolled her eyes, that was Maria for you. She had been like a mother to Drusilla and Starfire.

" Here get these out to the dinning table." Maria said handing Starfire a huge plate full of food. " That's for the general. Remember that you ask him if there's anything else he would like."

" I remember but I'd rather not. He is such a horse's ass and humility to his whole army. He is being chased by Argeian soldiers and flees here for safety and expects us to care and protect him while he does nothing!" Starfire said angrily.

" You're wrong," said Maria. Starfire gave her a confused look and Maria said, " I like a horse's ass better than him." Starfire laughed and picked up the plate and left the room.

She entered the dinning room, which had a long wooden table and stone floors. One big man with a beard sat at one side, which was the general. And at the other sat another man who wasn't as big and if one looked closely was shaking from the other mans presence. This was Calhoun, the overseer. Starfire walked and put on plate down in front of the general and the other in front of the overseer. Calhoun wasn't a mean or bad man but he was a bit cocky and eager to please anyone who had a higher status than he, or was bigger than him.

She sat the plate of food down in front of Calhoun and he said, " Thank-you Starfire." She nodded.

" Thank-you! You say thank-you to your slaves, why I never heard of such I thing! You're too soft on your slaves Calhoun! You treat them like people, but they are property of the kingdom of Odessian. The way I see it property is property whether it sits on a table and is glass or walks. And property must be controlled; you spoil them by letting them live in those shacks. In other imprisonment camps they let their slaves sleep on the dirt floor and if they complain they are wiped! You'll never get anywhere with your attitude Calhoun!" the general huffed.

Calhoun didn't say anything. He just looked down at his plate and nodded. Starfire's wrist curled into a ball. How much she wanted to hit that general right now!

But she kept control and said, " Is there anything else I can get you?"

Calhoun just shook his head no but then general said, " No. But the next time you speak to me you shall bow. Bow now." He said pointing to the ground. Starfire whether have punched him right in the eye, but she bowed anyways. The general laughed, " You may leave now." Starfire nodded and went towards the door but as she did he pinched her butt. She jumped up in surprise but kept walking anyway.

She didn't have to go back in there after that. She finished out the rest of the day and went back to her shack.

When she got there she opened the door to find Drusilla in bed coughing up a storm. Starfire rushed in and patted her back. Over these past two years Drusilla had become a sister to her and Starfire a sister to Drusilla.

Drusilla smiled, " Thank-you Starfire you are so good to me."

" And you to me." Starfire said back.

As they ate Drusilla spoke up, " Joshua came to see me yesterday but I did not tell you."

" And what did he say? Was it for your hand in marriage? Say what you want Drusilla but I know you both want it." Starfire said playfully.

" He's gone." Drusilla said without emotion.

" What do you mean?" Starfire asked worried.

" He was sent off to the front of the battle. They had just told him and that was all the time he had to say goodbye." Drusilla said sadly.

" He might come back you never kno-" Starfire started to say but Drusilla stopped her.

" Starfire, do not tell me such things you know that those who go to the front do not return. It is the same as suicide. It's not fair that they make slaves fight. They have been captured just to die because they were forced into battle. I had the hope that he would return but he is dead." Drusilla said now sobbing.

" You do not know that." Starfire said comforting her friend.

" Oh but I do! I got the letter just today!" Drusilla said sobbing holding out a letter.

Starfire took it and read it:

**Dear to whom ever it may concern:**

**The slave Joshua Treding was lost in battle today. We are sorry for your loss.**

Starfire held tears back as she finished it and Drusilla said, " That's all they said. They said "sorry". They do not know who I am and they are not sorry that a slave died. I am even lucky to get this letter many don't."

" I am sorry Drusilla. I am." Starfire said with tears running down her face.

Drusilla lay down on her bed. She got visibly gotten sicker within the last day. She coughed up some blood and Starfire wiped it from her chin.

" I know you are sorry, but do not be sorry. I will not be gone from him long." Drusilla said weakly.

" What do you mean?" Starfire asked in shock.

" You may be refusing not to see what is happing but I have. I am dying Starfire." Drusilla said sadly.

" No! Do not say such horrible things! You will get better you always do." Starfire said taking Drusilla's hand.

" Not this time. I've been sick for a very long time Starfire; I have even surprised myself by lasting this long. Now with Joshua gone I know my time has come. I cannot live without him. The truth is I love him so much; I would've married him if he had asked. Without the one you love Starfire life is not worth living. I love you like a sister and leaving you is the only thing that I will regret." Drusilla said stroking Starfire's cheek.

" You have been my best friend. What am I to do without you? Please stay Drusilla, please." Starfire begged with tears running down her face.

" This is God's will Starfire, not my own. Just trust that everything will be fine. I need you to do me a favor." Drusilla said.

" Anything."

" Go below my bed and there should be a letter right under there, will you get it for me?" Drusilla asked weakly. Starfire nodded and held up the note. " What I'm going to tell you is very important so you must listen. I know one day my brother will come for me, but I will not be here but you will be. When he does come give him this letter. It explains what happened to me and asks him to take you back to Argeian with him. You must give him this letter. Do you promise?"

" I promise." Starfire said.

" Good. I can rest knowing that you are cared for." Drusilla said. They hugged each other tightly.

" Starfire you have told me many stories about your time. You have mentioned your friends but have never really spoke about them. What were they like?" Drusilla asked.

Starfire turned away from Drusilla and put her head down. " I cannot say."

" You cannot say because you do not wish to?" Drusilla asked confused.

Starfire shook her head and then once more busted out in tears. " I do no say because I cannot remember!" she sobbed. Drusilla let Starfire lay her head on her chest as she cried and she patted her hair to sooth her.

" I have forgotten their faces. In my dreams I only see blurs and the voices that belong to them. And I can't remember his face. Robin's face. So many times I have dreamt of him coming to save me but it was never so when I woke up. I hear his voice sometimes at night and when I am at my loneness have conversations with him just like we used to. But he is not coming. My friends are not coming to save me. They have been dead for hundreds of years they are more than dust. There is no trace of what I used to know it's all gone now. I feel so alone." Starfire said sobbing into her friend's chest.

Drusilla looked at her friend, her sister. She patted her head. She was dying she could feel it but still she would stay until her last breath was drawn with Starfire. For Starfire was the only person she wanted at her side when she left this world.

" I have forgotten their faces also." Drusilla said quietly.

Starfire looked up at Drusilla, " Who's?"

" All of theirs Akilli, Marcus, and Freya. I lost their faces long ago and when that happened I knew that I wouldn't see them again, I wouldn't survive this slavery. Why must we treat people so? Why can't we all just be free and happy? Starfire, you must promise that you live through this. Live through this and be free, for me." Drusilla said barley above a whisper.

" I promise you that I will live through this and I will be free. I will live for you." Starfire promised holding her dying friends hand.

" Will you stay with me until I go?" Drusilla asked.

" Yes." Starfire said.

" Starfire," Drusilla whispered.

" Yes?"

" Will you sing to me?" Drusilla asked.

" Always." Starfire answered.

" Thank-you just for…everything." Drusilla said.

And with that Starfire started to sing:

" _Twenty- four reasons oceans, twenty-four skies,_

_Twenty-failures in twenty-four tries_

_Twenty-four finds me in twenty-fourth place_

_Twenty-four dropouts, at the end of the day_

_Life is not what I thought it was _

_Twenty-four hours ago_

_Still I'm singing Sprit take me up in arms with you_

_And I'm not who I thought I was_

_Twenty-four hours ago_

_Still I'm singing Sprit take me up in arms with you_

_Twenty-four reasons to admit that I'm wrong_

_With all my excuses still twenty-four strong_

_But you see I'm not copping out_

_When you're raising the dead in me…"_

Before she knew it Starfire had fallen asleep with her head on Drusilla's chest.

Drusilla looked at a sleeping Starfire whose head was on her cold chest. She ran her fingers through her long red hair and studied her face one last time so that she would never forget.

She bent down and kissed Starfire's head like a mother before her child goes to sleep.

The last thing she said was, " May God be with you Starfire. I will be too." Then Drusilla closed her eyes for the last time.

The next morning when Starfire opened her eyes and awakened Drusilla was gone. Gone to a place were she no longer needed to worry, with Joshua.

**Later That Night…**

Starfire laid one kiss on Drusilla's forehead. Her friend was to be burned and her ashes spread out amongst the wind. Starfire knew Drusilla would want it to be this way. Her body was mounted on a stack of hay and she was dressed in her normal clothing but she looked nice. Starfire had cleaned her up so that she would look beautiful when she went away in the wind, so that people would remember her beauty, so she could stay internally 18 years old.

" You go wherever you want now. You are free." Starfire said to her friend as she studied Drusilla's face once more. She slowly backed away from the stacked hay and went into Maria's arms and cried.

The blaze of the fire was beautiful, eerie really. The flames danced up and down Drusilla's body and she looked so peaceful. Others who had been at her burring left after a while but Starfire stayed until the fire was out, until there was nothing left of her friend. It was three hours until the last flame went out and there was nothing left. Drusilla was gone, gone forever. And Starfire was alone.

Starfire turned and walked back towards her small shack that they had once shared. The smoke seemed to blow away as she did.

It was the sound that had awoken her. Starfire bolted straight up. She got on her clothes and went outside. She looked around confused. People were running everywhere and lots of things were on fire.

She felt someone grab her shoulder she turned to find Maria standing there with her 7 year-old son in tow.

" Starfire, get whatever you can and go!" Maria yelled.

" Maria! What is going on?" Starfire asked.

" Then Argeian army has finally come! They have set all of us free but we must hurry they are burning this place to the ground!" Maria answered.

" Wait, they have come. Quick Maria tell me who is leading them? Is it Akilli?" Starfire asked in a hurried voice.

" How should I know? Someone tells me to go I go." Maria said quickly.

" Then go! Get your son out of here." Starfire said.

" What about you?" Maria asked.

" I shall be fine! Go!" Starfire yelled.

Maria nodded and picked her son up in her arms. " Come Christopher we shall take our leave. You should too Starfire and be quick about it."

" Goodbye Maria." Starfire said.

" Goodbye Starfire." Maria said and then ran off into the distance with her son in her arms. Starfire dashed back inside and grabbed Drusilla's burlap bag. She packed everything she could. Just some clothes and other belongings. She then took out the letter from under her bed and ran out of the shack.

She ran down the dirt paths looking for the exit but it seemed all confusing from the smoke and fire blurring her vision. She quickly turned and ran towards the house were she worked. She threw herself through the kitchen door. As soon as she got in she breathed non-smoke air. She then heard a crashing sound from the other room.

She pushed the door leading to the dinning room open slightly and peaked in. Soldiers stood in the middle of the room. The table wasn't there anymore. By the looks of them they weren't Odessian so they had to be Argeian! Their leader stood in the middle. He was quite handsome with blonde curly short hair and blue eyes. He wore leather amour and had a dark red cape attached to it.

A soldier walked into the room and went over to the leader.

" General Akilli the Odessian general that was staying here killed himself. We found him upstairs hanging by rope." The soldier said. Starfire's eyes widened. Akilli! Just how Drusilla had said. He had come!

" Have you found my sister, Drusilla?" Akilli asked.

" No sir not yet." The soldier replied.

Without realizing it she let out a gasp and the soldiers looked towards the door. She let it close and backed away from it. As she ran towards the kitchen door that lead outside she was turned around.

Her eyes met the blue ones. She shook with fear and exhaustion. She held out the letter. Akilli took it from her and looked at the front of it.

" This is from my sister." He said to no one in particular. He looked back at Starfire. " Are you alright you do not look well."

Now that he said it she did feel lightheaded and hot. She felt herself start to fall and everything went all black.

-

**Jump City 2014 (present time)…**

Starfire's eyes flashed open from her memory. Someone was standing over her….

-

**Okay that was Chapter 2! I know that probably really sucked butt; still I don't like flames so don't send me any. And reviews do make me write faster!**

**Okay you'll see more of Nightwing in the next chapter. And remember when she was in the enslavement camp it was only her FIRST TWO YEARS THERE! There is still 7 years left that was only the beginning. Please do not write me and ask questions like (for example) : Why was she a slave? Or something like that because you probably should've paid attention. I really don't know how the phrase that. I tried to tell you what year it was by using the bold letters, I hope you understood.**

**Well I got to go cause I have a really bad cold! And I don't fell well. **

**Oh and Birthmark was awesome!**

**Bye-bye,**

**Hailey **


	3. And I Loved In Just This Way

Hi there! Thank-you for all the great reviews I really like hearing that people like my stories; it makes me feel good. This chapter is mostly going to be about Nightwing and what he's been up to. I'm starting from where I left off in the last chapter when all the former Titans where still in Nightwing's apartment. A woman named Jessica Genest writes the poem that is in here. Hope you enjoy it:

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans

Chapter 3: And I loved In Just This Way

**Love by Jessica Genest:**

**I was stuck before the hour**

**Of a love so sudden sweet**

**Your face shone like a shining star**

**And made my own heart beat**

**My face turned as pale as ever,**

**My legs refused to walk away**

**Yet when you looked at me**

**What could I possibly say?**

**My life had suddenly seemed**

**To all just melt away**

**Then my blood rushed to my face**

**And took my sight away**

**It seemed like it was midnight**

**When it was only mid-day**

**I could not see a single thing,**

**Words from my eyes did start,**

**They spoke as a chord does from a string**

**And a sweeter melody it did play**

**You seemed to hear my silent voice**

**And love's appeal to dream**

**I never saw such a sweet face**

**As the one that stood before me**

-

: Flashback Chapter 2:

" _I would guess so, but really, Starfire is the only one who could tell us what happened." Raven said looking at a sleep Starfire. The others looked at her too. Little did they know Starfire wasn't so peacefully as they thought._

End Flashback:

Nightwing continued looking at the sleeping woman to make sure she wasn't gone. But of course she wouldn't be, he was just being paranoid.

" Hey Rae how did you get to be such a great doctor?" Beastboy asked.

" I read and I have been living in a room." She answered without emotion.

" It's getting late. I think we should leave." Raven said looking at Cyborg and Beastboy.

" Are you sure?" Nightwing asked really not wanting to be left alone with Starfire.

" Yes it's about 1:00am and I'm pretty tired," Raven said and then she said almost reading Nightwing's thoughts, " don't worry we'll be back first thing in the morning. She won't wake up for a while it will be fine."

" She's right I am getting pretty tired." Beastboy said stretching.

" I need to recharge, my battery is running low." Cyborg said.

" Then I'll show you out." Nightwing said leading them to the front door.

" Hey Cy I was wondering…can I bunk with you? Mostly cause I live in a cage." Beastboy asked shyly.

" No problem, but the tower has gaping holes in it." Cyborg said.

" It's fine as long as my room is still there." Beastboy said back.

" It still there, and believe me I haven't touched it. Oh, and I still have the game station." Cyborg told Beastboy saying the last part slyly.

Beastboy raised an eyebrow at his old friend. " Do you still have Mega Monkeys 3?"

Cyborg rubbed his hands together evilly. " Oh yeah."

" Bad ass! I'll race you to the car!" Beastboy said happily running out the apartment door.

" No fair! You got a head start! Hurry up and get to the car Raven I want revenge!" Cyborg yelled running out after Beastboy.

Raven stood in the doorway and shook her head pitifully. " Normally it would be strange to see two men in their late 20's act like total retards over a video game, but then again this is Beastboy and Cyborg no matter how old they get."

Nightwing just chuckled softly. " You would think I would be used to it. Are you sure she should be left alone right now?"

" She's not alone, you're here." Raven said in her monotone voice.

" I know I'm here but I'm not exactly the best nurse or anything like that." Nightwing said.

" It will be fine Nightwing, she's not going to wake up for awhile and by the time she does I should be back." Raven said crossing her arms.

" Okay." Nightwing said.

" Listen at 6:00am I'll need you to some more antiseptic on her wound so it won't be infected. I'll be back with the two idiots at 6:30." Raven instructed while walking out the door.

" Alright then, I'll see you guys then." Nightwing said following her.

As he was about to close the door Raven turned and said, " Oh, and Nightwing?"

" Yeah?"

" While she sleeps, why don't you go get some rest too? You look tired." She said in a motherly tone.

" Maybe I will. Goodbye Raven." Nightwing said closing the door. Raven just nodded her head and walked away.

After closing the door Nightwing walked back to the room. He checked on Starfire. She was still sleeping. He went out on the couch and sat. He lazily picked up the remote control and turned on the TV.

A re-run of the news came on and the television reporter named Cindy Campbell came on the screen.

" _In other news, a bank robbery was stopped on the east side of town this evening. The robber had walked into the bank and when he reached the front counter he held the worker at gunpoint and demanded that all registers and the vault be emptied. Customers in the bank were instructed to put both hands up and to lie on the ground while the robber proceeded to rob the bank. As he was about to leave the store, what witnesses are calling " a masked man" came into the bank and stopped the robber. One of our reporters, Rob Summers, is with one eyewitness now. Rob?"_

The camera flashed to a man with black hair holding a microphone in front of a bank. Next to him a fat man around 50 stood nervously whittling his fingers together.

" _Hello Cindy. I'm here with eyewitness Burt Rodman who was in the bank at the time of the robbery. Burt what can you tell us about this man who saved you and the other victims?" Rob asked._

" _Well he was very tall and had long black hair. He wore a black suit with a blue bird symbol on it. You couldn't see his eyes because he had a mask that covered them. He was very fast in stopping the robber." The man said._

" _Do you know this character?" Rob asked._

" _No sir. I think he was that " Nightwing" that everyone is always talking about." _

" _Thank-you Burt. Now other witnesses have given the same description of this man. Police believe it is in fact Nightwing, the mysterious superhero that has been protecting this city for several years now. It looks like there are superheroes once again in Jump City. This has been Rob Summers back to you Cindy." _

The camera flashed back to Cindy in the studio.

" _Thank-you Rob. Ever since the Teen Titans suddenly disbanded back in 2005 Jump City _

_has been depending on its police force to protect it. And although they have tried there _

_was just no saving some of the city from falling. Tonight I am here with Hank Bernard, _

_expert on superhero identities. Hello Dr. Bernard."_

The camera turned to a 40 year-old man in a suit. He reached out and shook Cindy's

hand.

" _Hello." He said in a gruff tone._

" _Hello. Dr. what would you say about this mysterious Nightwing?" Cindy asked._

" _Well Cindy_ _I would say judging by the way he dresses and his techniques in fighting _

_that we're dealing with a man who has gone through some hard things in his lifetime. He _

_is dark and successive, not liking too much human contact. And because of the mask that _

_he wears it shows that he doesn't want anyone to really know him and that he prefers to _

_hide himself." Dr. Bernard said._

" _Dr. who would you say this man is?" Cindy asked._

" _He has no powers that we can see so I would say he is a regular everyday day man just _

_like anyone else. As for his name I could not tell you, but we probably have seen him _

_before." Dr. Bernard said._

" _What do you mean?"_

" _I mean that he has probably been a superhero before, no one just becomes a superhero _

_over night. We probably even knew him once. Who knows he might be an old Titan _

_himself." _

" _Well I like to thank-you for talking with us today Dr. Bernard. Everyone at home please _

_stay tuned for-"_

Nightwing turned off the TV and sat back. What did they know? They didn't know him.

This man didn't know shit on superheroes and why they act the way they do. But if he

didn't how come he was right?

He shook his head in disagreement with himself . Taking off his mask, he looked at

himself in the mirror that was across from him. No way was he in anyway like that doctor

had said. Right? Yeah right—the mask made him look cool.

He laid down on the couch. _Maybe I should get some sleep…_ And with that he felt his

eyelids drop with exhaustion.

-

**:Dream/ Memory:**

The sun met the ocean creating a brilliant glow that seemed to surround everything it touched. Robin sat watching the sunset on the Titans Tower roof. His green cape swayed behind him in the wind. The sunset had always been calming to him. After fighting villains all day this really was the place to be.

He jumped a little when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Starfire, a 16-year-old alien from a different planet.

She jumped back at his surprise. " Oh I am sorry friend Robin, I did not mean to scare you."

" Its fine Star, come on and sit down." He said patting a spot next to him. She smiled her famous 10-watt smile and sat next to him. All was quiet for a few minutes. Robin looked at the girl sitting next to him. Her red hair swayed from the wind and the sun made her eyes sparkle.

" It is beautiful, the sunset." She said quietly.

Robin shook himself out of the stare and said, " Yeah it is."

" All the colors blend together perfectly and become one. That is what I like about it and it is never really the same. Everyday there is a different pattern. It makes every bad thing just seem…not so bad anymore." She said still looking out at the horizon.

" Yeah I guess your right. Don't you have sunsets on your planet?" Robin asked.

" Yes, but they are not like this. We have sunsets but they are always the same color, one that Earth does not have. I like all the colors on this planet it makes everything colorful and alive." She answered.

" Oh," he said quietly, " hey why are you out here?"

She turned to face him. " Well friend Raven is in her room and does not wish to do the "hanging out" and friends Beastboy and Cyborg have gone to the pizza. And I have not seen you since this morning, so I have come to sit with you."

Robin blushed at the last part. He liked that she wanted to sit with him.

" What are you doing here?" she asked tilting her head.

" I'm just thinking. About fighting and you…and the team." He caught himself. Starfire paid no attention to his mistake.

" Robin what will happen to me in the future, to you?" she asked.

" I don't know, really no one knows what's going to happen to them." Robin said.

" But the one called Miss Cleo does." Starfire pointed out. Robin laughed Starfire didn't know that Miss Cleo was a hoax.

" I don't think she really can tell the future Starfire."

" But then that would be lying. Why would she lie?" Starfire asked.

" Well, um, you see… sometimes people lie to get more attention or to make money. It's horrible but it happens all the time." Robin explained.

" Why must people always lie? This is what I do not understand about Earth. Why can't people just be honest?" Starfire asked.

" I don't know really. I guess that lying sometimes is easier than to tell the truth and sometimes it's better to lie." Robin said looking down.

" How is it better to lie?" Starfire said.

Robin knew he had dug another hole for himself. " Well in some situations it is better to lie. Like when someone says something mean about another person, sometimes it's better to lie than to tell the other person what another person said about them."

" But I would want to know the truth, would you not?" she asked him.

Robin thought. " Yeah I guess I would. Don't they have lying on your planet?"

" On Tameran we do not lie. When asked about something we tell the truth." Starfire answered.

" No wonder you are so honest." Robin laughed.

" You are not honest, Robin?" she asked. Robin looked at Starfire. No he wasn't honest. If he was he wouldn't lie when Cyborg would asked him if he liked Starfire. Because Robin did like Starfire more than just a friend. No, he loved her. But you see it was hard to be honest about that when you've lost people you love before or are afraid of rejection. Plus he was he leader, the team's leader, he couldn't have favorites.

" Well I'm human Starfire and sometimes I do." He said solemnly looking down. He then snapped his head up when he felt a hand on his. He looked up to see Starfire smiling at him.

" Do not shame yourself. I think lying is wrong but I am sure you do it for the right reasons. You are a good person and you are right, your only human." She said softly.

" Starfire I…." He was cut off by Beastboy's voice.

" Hey, hey,hey! We got pizza! And Starfire I got you mint frosting!" Beastboy said from the open door of the roof.

Starfire clapped her hands. " Glorious Beastboy! Come Robin lets consume are fill in food that will eventually clog are arteries and will cause us to have heart attacks by the age 55."

Robin stood and smiled. " Leading cause of obesity and heart failure here we come!" Starfire laughed and they walked inside.

:End Dream:

-

Nightwing shot up from his dream. He looked at the clock across the room on the TV. It read 5:55. He stood up and placed his mask back on. He went over to the kitchen and filled a glass up with water. After drinking it he made his way to the bedroom.

Once there he looked at the bed. It was still occupied by Starfire. He walked over to the nightstand that was next to the bed. He opened the bottle of antiseptic and dabbed some on toilet paper.

He then carefully put some on her small cut. Surprisingly she didn't move during any of this. She just slept a deep slumber with her chest moving up and down. She was still so beautiful after 10 years, maybe even more so. Her red hair was now curly and shoulder length. And although she was kind-of dirty she had perfect skin and a woman's curves.

So he sat thinking.

_I had been 16 and she was 15. The first time I saw her, I swear that my eyes popped out of their sockets. I knew right then—she was the only girl I'd ever love._

_Maybe it was her sweet laugh or the way her smile seemed just for me. maybe it was her beautiful fiery red hair or those penetrating emerald green eyes. Maybe it was the way she talked when she was happy(which was most of the time) or maybe it was her voice when filled with righteous fury. Maybe it was the way she fixed every fight and made everything alright. The way she made me feel comfortable as well as made me nervous the way no one could . The way she made me smile, I rarely did, but she knew I should. Or maybe it was when she was joyful and took flight(literally). Or that she never judged anyone no matter who they were and loved every single creature big or small._

_My heart beast faster every time she was around. She made me so nervous my feet rotted to the ground. Every accidental brush of the shoulder or touch of the hand made my day worthwhile. Those times she gave me hugs-I never wanted to let go. I dreamt of her warm soft lips upon mine, so much that I had to check myself every time._

_There were times when I made her sad. I hated to see those sea green tears and knowing I caused them. When I became Slade's apprentice she never fought me not once. She never gave up on me either no matter how bad things got. Believe me they got bad. When I locked myself up tight she somehow found the key. She saw the bad side pf me and still stayed my best friend. She was also there with open arms waiting no matter the situation._

_I was my happiest and she made me that way. No one had ever made me feel the way she did everyday. She lit up a room by just coming into it, no need for a light bulb. Starfire that heavenly name. That name haunted my dreams and plagued my thoughts. And I loved her just this way._

_When she disappeared, it hurt so much. I searched for her everywhere for about a whole year after she went but I never did find her. I became colder and more closed in. My friends and I had fights that weren't mended…too many. After a year of tension, sadness, and anger we went our separate ways. I went back to Gotham for a few years and fought alongside my old mentor, Batman. And five years after she disappeared Batman said I couldn't be Robin anymore, I finally broke. Without my friends, without Starfire, and now without my identity I was nothing and locked myself up in solitude. _

_After a couple of months in a dark and dank apartment in Gotham I made a decision. I let my old life burn like wood in a fireplace. I pushed my memories of Robin, Starfire, and the Titans( my friends and family)in the back of my mind. I let them settle and there were days, at the most weeks, that I didn't think of her. I loved other women but not in the same way. Barbara aka Batgirl was someone that I fell in love with but in the end I was too closed. She broke it off with me after a year saying that she knew I loved her and she loved me too but she wasn't " the one" for me nor was I for her. She said she knew that there was someone else that I loved and that she could tell. She wanted to get married, something that I didn't want to do. We were both different people and it ended. I've also seen other women causally. And I've made love to other women but in the end, when I was alone or a certain subject was brought up, I longed for Starfire. But then I put her ,once again, in the back of my mind._

_So when she came back to me 10 years later, just a few hours ago it was a trip. She was still 16, just like when she left, just like I remembered her. The feelings that rushed back to me where intoxicating-in the best way._

_And as I stood by her at that portal, sending her back to the past, I felt all of a sudden lonely. Here she was after 10 years and she was going away again._

_It felt so unfair. Why did she come back just to go away again? When she went back she would be able to change her future but it was too late to change mine. After she went back 2 different dimensions would be created on the same time line. One dimension where she would return when the Titans were still teenagers and would make a different future. The second would be here, just the way it was and had been._

_I stood so close by her before she entered I could feel her breath on mine. I wanted to kiss her badly and if I wasn't mistaken I could actually feel her lean in too, but I broke it by saying she had to go. I wanted to kiss her but then she'd leave and I would be left once more with a broken heart and would be plagued with thoughts of what could've been. So I let her go even though I didn't want to._

_After that portal closed my life seemed like it would be dark like before she came, but that's when she came back to me again. Starfire came back._

_Now I'm sitting next to her something I thought I never do again. What is she 26, 27? She grew up when she was gone. But where was she all this time? Did she miss me too? I know I'm getting to emotional. I must stop. But I still love her. How is that possible?_

Nightwing came out of his thoughts by a cry from a sleeping Starfire. For a second he thought that she had awoken but she still slept, maybe not as peacefully as she looked. He stood and went to her side. He softy outlined her face with his glove. He then put one hand on where her heart was. He smiled remembering a time when she told him about his heartbeat.

: Flashback:

Robin and Cyborg and Beastboy sat at the table playing a game of poker while Raven sat reading. Starfire on the other hand sat on the couch happily watching one of her educational documentaries.

The show was about the human heart. When it went on a commercial Starfire peaked her head over the couch and looked at her friends with a raised eyebrow and then back at the TV screen . She flew from her spot and landed by Cyborg who had a mischievous smile on his face .

" You're going to regret playing that hand Robin… cause I have a royal flush! Read em' and weep y'all!" Cyborg said lying his hand out on the table. The smile of self-assurance was wiped off Robin's face. Sadly he pushed his chips over to a eager Cyborg who took them straight out of his hands. Robin muttered something that Cyborg couldn't hear but if he had he'd be pissed.

" One, two, three, four, five—10, 15, 20,25 chips! Booya! Who's winning now? Cyborg is! Cyborg is!" Cyborg cheered. He turned though when Starfire poked him on the shoulder.

He turned his head and smiled at his "little sister". " Yeah Star?"

" Friend Cyborg I have watched the documentary on the human heart. Please may I listen to your heart beat?" Starfire asked.

" Well I don't have a heart, but an artificial one." Cyborg said.

" Oh, then may I hear yours Beastboy?" she asked looking at him.

" Sure why not? Go ahead!" he said pointing to his chest which h puffed out. Starfire giggled and she put her ear to his chest. She laughed.

" Friend Beastboy your heat beat is the same tune as the show Friends' song." She said was amazement.

" No way!" yelled Cyborg putting his ear to Beastboy's chest. " She's right it is the theme song from Friends. Dun, dun, dun, dun, duh." He sang along to it.

Starfire turned to Raven. " Friend Raven may I—"

" No." she answered not looking up from her book.

" But please Raven will you not just let me listen once?" Starfire asked stepping closer.

" Stay away from me." she said forcefully . Starfire sighed and backed away. She then put on another smile and went over to Robin who had gone to the couch after Cyborg won.

" Robin may I listen to your heart?" she asked.

Robin looked up at her and smiled. " Sure go ahead." She clapped her hands and put her head on his chest, which made him blush.

She gasped and he jumped up. " What is it?" he asked.

" Your heart beat is almost the same as mine! But yours has an extra beat." She said astonished.

" Really?" he asked surprised.

" Yes, see?" She said putting his hand to his own chest. He felt his heart go bump, bump, bump, bump, bu-bump, bump. And then she raised his hand to her chest, which made him blush more, which made Cyborg and Beastboy laugh. He felt her heart beat go bump, bump, bump, bump, bu-bump.

" You're right we have almost the same exact heart beat. That's cool." He said.

" Oh Robin! We are heart beat buddies!" she said putting her arms around him and hugging him. He more than happily hugged back.

" Friend Raven isn't it wonderful?" Starfire happily asked .

" Oh yeah. I'll make you guys a t-shirt." Raven said with sarcasm rolling her eyes. Starfire just shrugged and went back to telling the good news to Cyborg and Beastboy.

: end Flashback:

Nightwing smiled. And felt her heart beat and then felt his own. The one thing that hadn't changed. Then he realized something: Starfire had put her hand on his chest back at the museum!

By doing that she had recognized him by his heartbeat. After all these years she recognized his heartbeat. She remembered him, in some way.

Meanwhile while he had been busy thinking he hadn't noticed that the woman, Starfire, on the bed had stirred and by the time he looked over at her and saw her eyes open it was too late.

Starfire, surprised and alarmed that someone was standing over her took out a small dagger from her belt. And before he could do anything she sat straight up. She then in a flash twisted his arms behind his back and held the dagger to his neck.

-

**Hey! I thought that Chapter was kind-of short but whatever. Sorry if it was gay. Well I hope you learned a little about Nightwing. And in the next chapter there should be a little more on what the other Titans fell about this. I hope to get the next chapter up next weekend and in it hope to answer some more questions and tell more about what happened to Starfire. But please no flames and reviews make me write faster!**

**So okay, did y'all see the connection with the whole heartbeat thing? Yeah I thought that would be interesting. It's kind-of hard for me to write right now since I have a lot going on at school but I try. I hope to get the next chapter to you soon!**

**I loved Cyborg the Barbarian! I thought it was very good. Hey he got kissed! This may open up to other things…. But I can only hope. **

**Until next time,**

**Hailey **


	4. I Knew You Once

Hi thank-you for all the reviews. I'm really glad you guys like it! In this chapter there will be flashbacks of Starfire in the year 3014 so just be ready for that. Melissa Collette writes the poem in here. Well here it is:

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans cause if I did Robin and Starfire would make-out!

Chapter 4: I Knew You Once

**Inside by: Melissa Collette**

**Bottled up inside**

**Are the words I never said,**

**The feelings that I hide,**

**The lines you never read.**

**You can see it in my eyes,**

**Read it on my face:**

**Trapped inside are lies**

**Of the past I can't replace.**

**With memories that linger—**

**Won't seem to go away.**

**Why can't I be happier?**

**Today's a brand- new day.**

**Yesterdays are over,**

**Even though the hurting's not.**

**Nothing lasts forever,**

**I must cherish what I've got.**

**Don't take my love for granted,**

**For it will soon be gone—**

**All you ever wanted**

**Of the love you thought you'd won.**

**The hurt I'm feeling now**

**Won't disappear overnight,**

**But someway, somehow,**

**Everything will turn out all right,**

**No more wishing for the past.**

**It wasn't meant to be.**

**It didn't seem to last,**

**So I have to set him free.**

**Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss**

_In my life, which has not been that long, I've lost so many things. I lost my parents when I was young along with my brother. I lost my sister to crime and it's undeniable possession. I lost my powers. I lost my friends, my family. I lost Robin, the first boy I ever loved. Then I lost my freedom and Drusilla, my best friend. I held on to my past for years, hoping that somehow, someway that I would never lose it. I didn't but that doesn't mean things did not change. As we age we come to find that we in ourselves grow. When things are lost the new is found. I lost my family and gained a new independence and self-reliance. I lost my best friend but gained a new freedom because of her. And last, I lost Robin. I held on to the fantasy that we would be together, that he would come for me for the longest time. And then he didn't and I realized something-he wasn't coming. I grew into me and found that I could love again and that was how my future shaped, how in the end I found someone new and it eventually lead to me and who I am today. I set Robin free, but in the end I always asked myself this question, somewhere deep in the corner of my mind: What if?_

Starfire, surprised and alarmed, that someone was standing over her took out a small dagger from her belt. And before he could do anything she sat straight up. She then in a flash twisted his arms around his back and held the dagger to his neck.

" Who are you? And why have you taken me!" she demanded her voice powerful. Nightwing took notice that her voice had deepened.

" I did-didn't take you." Nightwing stuttered his voice raspy from his vocal cord being pushed upon.

" If you did not take me then how am I here? Who are you and who has sent you to capture me!" she yelled still holding the dagger extremely close to his Adam's apple.

" Starfire, no one hired me. Don't you remember the museum" Nightwing asked wanting the dagger that was dangerously close to slicing him away.

" I do not know how you have learned my name, but you will regret ever learning it!" she yelled.

" Starfire, just try to remember!" Nightwing said desperately. Starfire looked at the man who she held in her grasp. The museum came back to and everything that happened in the jungle.

She pulled the dagger away from Nightwing and he pulled himself from her. He turned to face her, a few steps away, and he held his neck. She backed away from and crawled over the bed, tripping over the other side. She stood quickly and faced him from her side of the bed holding the dagger out in front of her.

He stepped towards her with his hands in front of him. She shook the dagger at him and yelled, " Do not take another step. If you do I will cut you limb from limb!"

" Starfire I'm not going to hurt you. It's me. It's Nigh- Robin. Don't you remember me?" He asked stopping.

" Lies! You cannot be Robin! You are older than he and taller. You look different and ware different attire! How dare you try to trick me." She yelled.

" No, no ,no. I am Robin. I'm just older now. Please believe me." Nightwing said in a soothing voice.

" No you can't be. You are not Rob—that would mean that- no this is impossible." She said shaking her head confused. Nightwing saw that she lowered the dagger a little bit.

" Yeah it is, it's me. Calm down. I 'm going to hurt you I promise. Just hand me the dagger, Starfire." He said coming towards her.

He reached her and she laid the dagger in his hands. " Thank-you Starfire." He whispered.

She reached out touched his muscular chest softly. He allowed it but kept close watch of her. " How am I here?" she whispered.

" I-I don't know." He whispered back.

She looked up into his masked eyes. He felt it again, the same thing he felt when he was 16. He felt her look past his mask and right into him. All of a sudden his suit felt really tight and thin.

" You are Robin." She said as more of a statement than a question.

Nightwing nodded his head. " Yes." The two stared at each other for what seemed for ages but was really only a few seconds for the next thing they knew was someone burst into the room.

" We heard yelling from the hall—" Beastboy started to say but then stopped in surprise.

Raven, Cyborg, and Beastboy stared in awe at the situation they had walked in upon. Starfire took notice to the presence and backed away and ran into the nightstand, disturbing some items that stood upon it. Nightwing walked up to her and put a hand gently on her shoulder as a sign that he was there. She looked at him and then back at the others who stood still aghast in the doorway.

" Who are you?" she asked.

" Starfire this Raven, Beastboy, and Cyborg. You remember them don't you?" Nightwing said. Starfire said nothing but just kept staring at the 3 adults that stood in the doorway.

" Maybe we should go out in the living room." Raven said speaking up and dropping a bag on the ground.

" Rrrrright." Cyborg said in agreement walking out of the room followed by Beastboy and Raven.

Nightwing started to follow when someone grabbed his arm. He turned to see Starfire. " It will be fine Starfire I just need to go out and talk to them really fast. Do you have a change of clothes?"

She shook her head. And Nightwing looked over to the bag Raven had brought in. He picked it up and saw clothes inside of it. He handed it to her and said, " While I'm gone change into these and I'll be back. Okay?"

" Yes." She said quietly. He then nodded and walked out of the room. After he left Starfire sat down on the bed. She looked around at her surroundings. It was a small room with one dresser, a closet, a door leading to the bathroom, and the bed she sat on along with a nightstand.

Making sure that no one else was in there with her she went to the bathroom. As she entered she felt to cool tile on her feet. It had been long since she was in one of these and she only remembered it vaguely. She went to a mirror that stood above the sink. She looked in the mirror and for the first time in along time saw herself without cracks of glass. She had aged a little. Her cheek bones where higher from lack of food and the area under her eyes looked a little tired. Her face was dirty. She looked down at the sink and saw two little knobs. One had a C and the other H. She twisted the one that said H and jumped back in surprise as hot water flowed out of it. As steam filled the mirror above the sink Starfire picked up a bar of soap from beside the sink. After dipping it under water she rubbed the bar of soap against her face enjoying the warm sensation of the water. After she turned it off and dabbed herself with a face towel. She the rubbed the stream from the mirror and looked at herself and smiled slightly.

She then went to the little plastic bag Raven had brought. She opened it and pulled out a pair of blue jeans. She gave a weird face while looking at them. The fabric these were made out of was strange to her, for they did not have jeans in 3014. She slipped of her brown leather pants and pulled on the blue jeans, which fit her curves perfectly. She then pulled out a black long sleeve shirt . She slid off her leather top and pulled it on, it also fit her perfectly. She then took out a brush and brushed her hair. She also found a rubber band in the bag and pulled her hair into a ponytail. She re-examined herself in the mirror. She looked normal, like she belonged here. But where was here?

She remembered a time when she had also woken up with no clue where she was. Almost 7and one half to 8 years ago…

**:Flashback 8 Years Ago ( 3006 AD- Just After the Attack on the Slave Imprisonment Camp)** **………………………..**

Starfire opened her eyes and sat up expecting to be back in her little shack with Drusilla sleeping in the bed next to her. So you can imagine her surprise when she found herself in a big white bed surrounded by beautiful white stonewalls. She looked at herself and found that she was no longer wearing her brown burlap skirt and shirt but a long silver nightdress. Someone had changed her. She looked across the spacious room at a balcony, which was open, and the sunlight streamed through it blinding her for a second.

She held her knees to her chest. Where was she? Then the wooden door to her right opened. She looked as a plump woman wondered into the room with a water jug and bowl in one hand. The woman looked up at Starfire who was wide-eyes and staring at the woman. The woman let out a surprised, "Oh!" and set the jug and bowl down on a table next to the door. Then before Starfire could ask anything she rushed out of the room closing the door behind her.

Starfire looked upon the closed the door in a confused manner and jumped as it opened once more. This time a tall man with curly blond hair and striking blue eyes entered the room followed by the plump woman. He looked at Starfire with his hands on his hips and head cocked. Starfire blushed at his stare and brought her sheets to her chin and held them. The handsome man smiled and whispered something in the plump woman's ear. The plump woman smiled and gave Starfire one more smile and left the room. The man waited for the plump woman to leave and then looked back at Starfire. All was silent except the chirping birds outside the window.

He stepped closer to the bed and she backed away a bit. He laughed and sat down on the bed. They both just stared at each other. Normally Starfire would be off the hook scared but there was just something about him that calmed her down.

" I am Akilli." He said in a soft voice. She nodded her head. " So then you remember me?" he asked.

" Ye-yes." She whispered.

" Good." He said back. He didn't really know what to say. Normally he would find talking to people easy, it always had been even with women. Especially with women, but for some reason he was at a loss of words when he looked at her. Her beauty was great, greater than anything he had ever seen. He was just amazed at her in a whole.

" May I ask where I am?" she asked slowly.

" Oh," he said realizing he was staring. " Your at my home in Argeian City. I brought you here 3 days ago after the raid on the camp you were at. You passed out and got very sick. My doctors have told me that you had contracted it second hand, but they had a cure for you and you should be fine. But you where asleep a couple of days with fever."

" Oh." She whispered. And then she looked at a white piece of paper he held in his hand. He noticed that she was looking at it and he held it up.

" I have been meaning to thank-you for delivering this letter to me. You don't know how much it meant to hear from Drusilla. In it she told me about her illness, the one we believed you received from her but were able to cure, and that she wished for me to take you back home with me. Although—she did not say your name just " the red headed woman that has given you this letter" so it has been a mystery around here about what your name is. Please what is your name?" he asked nodding to her.

She just looked upon him not sure of what to do. Should she fear him or not? He did not seem mean, after all he was Drusilla's brother. Akilli noticed her hesitation and smiled kindly.

" Do not fear me for I will not bring harm to you. I just wish to learn your name." He said gently.

Starfire decided to trust him and smiled. " It is Starfire. That is my name."

He smiled back at her and said playfully, " See that wasn't so hard was it?" She shook her head and the door once again opened. The plump woman came in holding a tray full with pancakes, waffles, bacon, eggs, sausage, and toast. Another followed her carrying a tray filled with glasses of orange juice, apple juice, wine, and water. And yet another followed with a small tray of fruit such as apples, oranges, grapes, grape fruit, watermelon, another kind of melon, and plumbs. And finally another walked in with a small but long table and cleaning cloths. He set up the table in front of her and all the trays were set down on it. After they all left the room.

Meanwhile Akilli watched as Starfire watched wide-eyed as all of this happened. He thought her reaction was humorous and it made him laugh. Starfire turned to him speechless.

" I did not know what you liked." He said and her mouth just hung open.

" This is all for me?" She said in a squeaky voice.

He smiled and nodded. " Well you haven't eaten for a few days now and I thought you might be hungry."

" I do not know what to say." She said in shock looking at the food.

" Well a thank-you will be accepted." He said smiling. She turned to him and gave him a smile.

" I thank-you Akilli." She said smiling.

" Your quite welcome." He said back.

" I do not know what to eat first." She said laughing.

" Eat what ever you wish. And if there's anything else you need just tell my servants and they will get it for you." Akilli said.

" Thank-you but I do not think I will be needing anything else." Starfire said happily.

" Well in that case I will be taking my leave to let you eat in peace. I have a meeting with the king to go to. My servant, Geneva, shall be back in an hour to dress you. Then you are free to do as you wish here. I suggest you just rest for the day. I will be back at 7:00pm to eat dinner with you. If there's anything you need it's yours just say the word. I have money and am more than happy to spend it." Akilli said getting up to leave.

" Why are you doing all this?" Starfire asked confused.

" Well I am doing what I think I must. And what I think I should do is give you a home and since I have a big one—I thought you could stay here as in ,live here, in this house. I mean if you want to because you don't have to and I would understand if you didn't want—" Akilli was cut of when he felt arms fling themselves around him. He had been so busy trying to explain that he hadn't noticed Starfire leave her spot on the bed and walk towards him.. He looked down in surprise. He didn't hug. Soldiers didn't hug, but there was something different about her. He felt himself blush as he wrapped his arms gently around her too.

Starfire pulled back and smiled. " I thank-you friend Akilli. And yes I would love to stay here."

" Good. Then I will see you at dinner." He said. She nodded and went back to the bed. He was about to go out the door when he turned and said, " And um…"

Starfire looked up at him. " Yes?"

" Starfire it is ,um, a beautiful name." He said quietly. She smiled and nodded. He smiled back and walked out the door. Starfire stared at the door, which closed behind him. Akilli was a truly handsome man and was very kind. She blushed at the thought of him. Did she like him? _How could I like him? I have just met him. Oh, Starfire you stupid girl!_ She thought to herself. But then again there was something unmistakable about him. Something that made her stomach have "the butterflies."

Starfire threw off her thought and looked at the massive trays of food in front of her. Smiling and rubbing her hands together launched herself at her food.

: End flashback:

**ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss**

Starfire looked away from the mirror in the apartment and smiled at the memory. She then opened the bathroom door and went out into the room.

Nightwing had not returned. And so she sat on the bed waiting. Finally curiosity got the better of her and she stood up. Quietly, tiptoeing, she walked to the bedroom door. She carefully not making any noise opened it. No one was in the hallway. She quietly slipped out of the room and walked down the hallway. She heard voices coming from the living room. When she reached the front of the hallway she leaned against the wall and listened to their conversation.

" What the hell did you do Nightwing to freak her out so much?" Beastboy asked Nightwing who sat on a chair in the living room. Starfire was thrown off by the name Nightwing. Who was that?

" I didn't do anything. I had gone to put more antiseptic on her and she woke up. She was surprised that I was there and then she…tried to kill me but then she realized it was me and didn't." Nightwing explained. Starfire knew that voice was Robin's. Nightwing must be his name now.

" And if she hadn't realized it was you?" Cyborg asked.

All former Titans stared at him in shock. " What do you mean?" Nightwing asked timidly.

" Look y'all Starfire was like my little sister when we were teenagers. But you see _teenagers_ is the key word there. She's not 15 anymore. Back at the museum she killed about 15 people, if you guys had forgotten. I know you don't want to believe this either nor I , but Starfire is dangerous. If she was a normal woman in this situation she would be arrested and we need to think about what she is capable of." Cyborg said looking down.

" What she's capable of! What the hell! This is Starfire were talking about! She's not just some villain who could be thrown in jail! Those men must've done something to her because whether if it's been 10 years or not Starfire would not just kill someone. She's not dangerous." Nightwing said angrily.

" Nightwing calm down!" Raven said in a forceful tone. Nightwing stopped and fell back in the chair pouting and sending Cyborg a dirty look. " Cyborg is right. Starfire is a threat and she's shown that. Nightwing, she almost killed you and she had killed before. But were not going to take her to jail or anything we just need a better understanding."

" But she didn't kill me." Nightwing said quietly. " She wasn't going to."

" I for one agree with Nightwing." Beastboy said to no one in particular. He just received narrowed eyes from the others. " Sorry just thought I'd say something."

" Well do we leave her alone with him?" Cyborg asked Raven.

" I don't know….." Raven said.

" What? Don't I have a say in this? After all this is my apartment!" Nightwing said angrily and the others just looked at him and he went on, " she isn't just some killer. She's fine. She's just confused and you would be too after seeing your friends after 10 years."

" That's the thing Nightwing. 10 years. That's an awfully long time. We don't even know where's she's been let alone what has happened to her." Raven said calmly.

" Then why don't you ask her?" Beastboy said and the others just stared at him. " I mean your accusing her of all these things but you're not even going to ask why she did what she did. I'm sure she'll tell us, right?" The others just sat in awe at Beastboy. He had gotten wiser in 10 years.

" We are going to ask her. But how, I mean we can't just say " hey Starfire we noticed you killed some people yesterday and were wondering why you did it." Cyborg said sarcastically.

" That's not what I meant." Beastboy mumbled. He felt a hand on his knee and looked up to find Raven.

" We know Beastboy and Cyborg you're not being funny." She said narrowing her eyes at Cyborg.

" Okay then what do we ask " wise one"?" Cyborg said looking at Raven.

" We don't ask anything right now. Starfire is in a delicate state and we don't want to upset her, we've seen what happens when she gets upset. We're going to wait a while and when the time is right we'll find a way to ask her." Raven said.

" Do what you want but Starfire is staying here, with me. And if you have a problem with that then you can just get the hell out." Nightwing said in serious tone that made the others shrink back a little. Starfire, who had been listening, quietly got up and went back to the room and closed the door soundlessly behind her.

" Nightwing we know you all liked Starfire back when you were a teenager but you need to be careful." Cyborg said warningly.

" I am careful. I know she's not safe at sometimes but she's just scared, I'll be fine." Nightwing said quietly.

" Whatever just thought I warn ya." Cyborg said.

" Cyborg, Beastboy and I should be on our way. I think we'll let Starfire get some rest and get used to being around Nightwing, since she seems to trust him. We'll call you in a couple of hours to see how everything is." Raven said getting up followed by Cyborg and Beastboy.

Nightwing followed them to the door. And as Cyborg, the last one to go, went through the doorway Nightwing said, " Cyborg you're wrong."

Cyborg turned to look at his old friend and leader. And Nightwing said, " I didn't like her…I loved her." Cyborg just smiled a sad smile and left. Nightwing closed the door behind him.

Nightwing slowly made his way back to the bedroom and knocked on the door.

" You may enter." A voice said from the inside. He opened the door to find Starfire lying on the bed.

" Sorry I took so long." Nightwing said.

" It is fine." She said back.

" I see you put on the clothes Raven brought you. Do they fit?" Nightwing asked.

" Oh yes very much so. Please tell her I said thank-you." Starfire said shyly.

" Well she and the others left but I'll tell her later." Nightwing said looking at the floor.

" Robin, I mean Nightwing I mean……." Starfire started to say but Nightwing cut her off.

" You know what just call me Richard." He said kindly.

" Richard. Richard I am sorry about my earlier actions. You startled me and I should've asked before attempting to hurt you." She said quietly.

" It's fine Starfire don't even worry about it." Nightwing said looking at her and smiling.

Starfire nodded and Nightwing said, " Um, you should get some more sleep since I kind-of woke you up."

" I think you are right. I am feeling a bit tired." Starfire said getting under the covers. " But where will you sleep?"

" I don't sleep that much and when I do it's usually on the couch so I'll just go there but I doubt I'll do anymore sleeping today." Nightwing said.

" Oh." Starfire whispered.

Nightwing nodded and said, " Goodnight or good morning. I'll see you when you wake up." Starfire nodded.

As he was about to close the door he heard Starfire say, " Richard?"

" Yeah?"

" Do you think, well do you think I am a bad person?" Starfire asked propping herself up using her elbows.

Nightwing looked into her eyes, even though she couldn't tell. " No, I don't think you're a bad person." She nodded and he closed the door. She lay back down and thought to herself: _He should not trust me so much, I am a bad person._ She then closed her eyes and went to sleep.

**Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss**

**: Flashback 8 years Earlier ( Akilli's home in Argeina)……..**

Geneva, one of Akilli's servants and her own personal servant, led her to a big dinning room. Starfire stared in wonder at it. Its roof was high and it had wood floors. It had one big chandler and a long table with a chair at each end. Food on plates was spread across it and there was candles on it too. Two settings were placed at each end one was already occupied by Akilli when she came into the room.

Earlier Geneva had brought a few other servants into her room and had a dressmaker come and take her measurements. The dressmaker had been a tall skinny woman with brown hair. She kept telling Starfire to stay still as she sewed around her with different colors of cloth but no matter how still she stayed Starfire got poked with the pin. After hours of "Owws!" and " I told you don't moves!" Starfire had a complete wardrobe. She felt like a princess in this house with its servants and the way she was treated.

She now wore a red toga and her hair was put up into a bun with little white flowers placed perfectly into it. When she walked into the room Akilli had been taking a sip of his wine and almost spit it out as he looked upon her. She looked so beautiful in the red toga that matched her hair. He stood like a gentlemen as a servant pulled out the chair for her to sit down. She sat down and the servant pushed in the chair. He sat down and put a napkin into his lap. He then made a motion with his hand to signal the servants to put food on their plates. The servants did so and Starfire met herself with chicken and peas and rice and beans and ribs. She also received red wine and water to go with it. She followed Akilli's lead and put the napkin into her lap.

" Did you enjoy your breakfast this morning?" he asked.

" Yes it was delicious." Starfire answered happily.

" Good I would not have it any other way." Akilli said with a smile raising some chicken into his mouth.

" If I did not know any better I would say you were trying to fatten me up." Starfire joked.

" Well maybe I am." Akilli laughed which made Starfire laugh also.

" Do you like your wardrobe?" Akilli asked.

" Yes very much. But you do not need to spend this much money on me. I fell like I am imposing." Starfire said from across the dinner table.

" Do not even worry. I have a lot of money and I barley use it so it is nothing." Akilli said.

" I did not know a soldier had this much money." Starfire said taking a sip of her wine.

" Well they don't. But you see my family has always been of nobility and I'm head general of the Argeian Army so I naturally have a lot of money." Akilli said.

" Oh." Starfire whispered.

" Yes. I inherited it after my parents' deaths when I was 15. After that I went to go live with my aunt and uncle along with my other siblings but soon I moved here. I am the oldest of all of us it was me, Freya, Marcus, and then Drusilla." Akilli said still eating.

" I am sorry about your parents." Starfire said.

" Oh not be it was a long time ago." Akilli said. " How old are you Starfire if you do not mind my asking."

Starfire smiled. " I am 18. And yourself?"

" I am 25." Akilli answered.

" That is nice." Starfire said.

" Okay, okay I know I am an old man but please do not mock me." Akilli laughed.

" I was not mocking you." Starfire said defensively.

" Oh sure you were not." He said playfully.

Starfire laughed. " Well it looks as though someone is sensitive about their age."

" I am not sensitive about my age." Akilli said holding his hands up.

" Then why is this such a big deal? You were the one that brought the subject up." Starfire said playfully.

Akilli laughed. " Well maybe I am… a little bit."

" Do not worry yourself Akilli 25 is not old actually it is quiet young." Starfire said.

" Oh but I feel old. This has been the first time I've laughed since, a long time." Akilli said.

" You should loosen up. You do not always have to be " Mr. Big Strong Soldier." Starfire said.

" I think you might be right." Akilli said looking off into space.

" I knew someone like you once." Starfire said.

" You did?" Akilli asked.

" Yes his name was Robin and um, he was always so serious about his work and he never loosened up but when he did he liked it." Starfire said remembering.

" This Robin, did you and he court each other?" Akilli asked.

Starfire chocked on her wine and then swallowed it. " We did not."

" But you wanted to?' Akilli asked. For some reason he was jealous of this Robin and he did not know why.

" Yes-I mean no-I mean maybe." She stuttered.

" Did he want to court you?" Akilli asked.

" I-I do not know. You are just full of questions aren't you?" Starfire asked chuckling.

" I am sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable, I just wanted to get to know you better." Akilli said embarrassed.

" It is fine, you did not make me feel uncomfortable. But are sure you are not just jealous?" Starfire asked playfully. This time it was Akilli's turn to choke on his wine.

He swallowed and then coughed. " I am not jealous." Even though he was. Why? He had never felt like this before.

" All right." Starfire murmured.

" Drusilla was quiet fond of you." Akilli said from out of the blue.

Starfire looked up at him. " What makes you say that?"

" In her letter Drusilla said that you were her best friend and that you saved her and she saved you too. She also said that you kind and smart and that when I took you back with me not to underestimate the trouble you could get into when left alone. She admired you." Akilli said looking at Starfire fondly which made her blush.

" She is right. Akilli, you should watch your back." Starfire said laughing.

" I think I will." He laughed back.

He smiled as he started to speak dreamily. " The last time I saw Drusilla was 4 years ago. And Marcus and I were about to go out on a war tour. She didn't want me to go, she said I was gone too much. She was the youngest of all of us so she was about 15 and I was 21. She clung to me so, begging me not to leave. But I gave her a stern no and told her I loved her but I had to go. The day I left she refused to talk to me or Marcus but just as we were about to leave I mounted my horse and all of a sudden she ran out in front of it. I got off the horse and she threw her arms around me and told me that she was sorry and that she loved me. That was Drusilla for you. A few days after I left I received word that she had gone to a summerhouse of an old friend of the families and Odessian soldiers raided the day she went to the town. She was taken. After that Marcus and I searched for her everywhere but never did find her. Then a couple of weeks ago I got word that a woman fitting her description was in an imprisonment camp. And that's when I went to that camp and found you. Sadly I was too late for Drusilla."

He looked down and Starfire said, " She was fond of you also."

He looked up. " She was?"

" Yes you were her hero and she spoke of you often." Starfire said smiling.

" I feel like I let her down." Akilli said sadly.

" You did not. She always knew you would come and you did." Starfire said trying to comfort him.

" But I was too late." Akilli said sadly looking down once more.

" You weren't for me." Starfire whispered. " If it hadn't been for you I would've died from getting sick. Thank-you."

Akilli looked up and smiled. " Glad I could be of service. So I guess—I am your hero?"

Starfire laughed. " Oh, yes you are my hero. I shall be forever in debt." She said in a girly way.

Akilli laughed. " Be careful I might hold you to that."

" You wish." Starfire said playfully.

" I miss her though." He said seriously.

" I do too." Starfire said just a seriously.

" Starfire, tomorrow would you like to see the city?" Akilli asked.

" Really?"

" Yes my sister Freya has been wanting to meet you. So I thought we could all go out and explore." Akilli said.

Starfire clapped her hands. " Yes that would be wonderful."

" Good. We shall do that tomorrow then." Akilli said smiling.

" We shall." Starfire said happily.

The two continued eating dinner. Sometimes they would glance up at one another and would smile. And when the other one caught the other one looking at them they would quickly look away, blushing.

Starfire looked at Akilli. Whether she liked it or not she really liked him. She liked him… a lot. And Robin? She thought about the boy wonder whom she hadn't seen for almost 3 years now and smiled. But the fact was: he wasn't here and he wouldn't be. Maybe it was time to let him go.

Akilli looked at Starfire. Maybe he should watch his back. She made him feel like no woman ever had. When she was sleeping these past 3 days he looked upon her with wonder, her beauty was great. And now that he was getting to know her the more he liked her. Little did he know he was too late in watching his back for: he was already falling in love with this woman who had (literally) fallen into his arms.

**Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss**

**Hi! I updated sooner than I usually do! That's because I have a 3-day weekend. Well anyways I hope you liked that chapter. As you can see Starfire and Akilli started to fall in love with each other. Please do not write me asking, " Where's Akilli?" because I'm not going to answer that. I know some of you have said that Akilli sounds like the one from Tory but really I had been looking up some names of Gods and his came up. Plus I like the name. I am planning to do a reviewer list but right now I'm a little too tired.**

**Please no flames my little heart can't take it! And reviews make me write faster as you can see!**

**Well maybe in the next chapter you'll see a little more of Nightwing and Starfire and a little more of Starfire and Akilli. He really is a nice guy though.**

**Well see ya peoples later!**

**Hailey **


	5. Oh, What Tangled Webs We Weave

Hi. Thank-you all for all the reviews! I think I'm going to make the list at the end of the story. Anyways this chapter deals with relationships, which are Starfire Akilli, and of course Starfire and Nightwing/ Richard. I'll be calling Nightwing Richard in this chapter. There will be a lot of flashbacks in this chapter so get ready. The poem in here is written by me, so please don't laugh. Here's chapter 5! And this chapter kind-of based on the song Whatshername by Green Day so it will be in here.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans but I think they have bought me.

**Chapter 5: Oh, What Tangled Webs We Weave **

**This Is How I Found You by: Hailey**

**It was the sun rising for the first time**

**It's light filled the dark**

**Its reflection seemed to bounce off the mirror **

**It was the pebble **

**For it caused many ripples**

**It was the white swan amongst **

**The endless blue **

**It was the fire**

**That burns still, everlasting**

**It was a flash of lighting**

**So sudden and quick**

**It was the dove**

**For it gave me wings**

**So that I could soar**

**It was a cliff**

**Calling for me to jump**

**It was the wind**

**That rushed through my veins when I did**

**And that is how I found you…………**

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

_Love—it is a wondrous thing. When you think about it love plays a part in everyday life no matter who you are. If you have ever heard a song it was about love, or if you ever have read a book it also contained some kind of love in it. Love puts a lot of things in perspective. For one: does love ever die? No I do not think it does. I have seen loves so great that I know they will never die or fade. Two: what is love? Well you can't see it, but like the wind, it is there. The feeling inside that makes you want to fly and dance that makes you tingle with desire—that is the feeling love. But the question that bothered me the most was: how many times can you find love? The truth is I think that there is more than one person for everyone. Yes you may find your soul mate but it is possible to find someone else too; someone who is also your soul mate. I don't think God expects us to find a certain person so makes certain people instead. I loved Robin the first time I ever saw him. He was my best friend; he explained everything to me with patience. He was handsome and kind. He was strong and dependable. I loved him with all I had. But then I came to a different place and met someone new- I met Akilli. I never really questioned how fast I fell in love with Akilli all I know is that when I was with him the world stopped, is that possible? All he had to do is look at me and I felt like God. Both men were epic loves. Who, then, was my soul mate? Maybe both were._

Starfire sat up on the bed. At first she was confused by her surroundings and then she remembered where she was. She rubbed her eyelids with the back on her hand to wake them up. She still had on the clothes that Raven had brought her on. Starfire stood up from the bed and straightened them. She wasn't sure what to do now. She was in a strange place that wasn't her own.

It was when she smelt something good that she decided on what to do. She slowly opened the door and stepped out into the hall. She walked down it following the smell like a puppy. She turned the corner off a small nook and there saw Nightwing/ Richard in regular clothes. He was wearing denim jeans with a red shirt. He wore black shoes and his hair was down like it normally was.

Apparently he was trying to cook something but wasn't doing a very good job at it. The smell started to intense and then smelled like something was on fire. And something was on fire. A kitchen towel that had been next to the burner caught fire. The grease that had been popping from the pan had carried embers with it, thus causing the towel to set aflame.

Richard, who was too busy madly trying to cook whatever was in the pan, took no notice to the burning towel.

" Ummmmm…" Starfire murmured to get his attention.

He turned and smiled at his guest. " Hey good morning Starfire! Do you want some breakfast?"

Starfire's eyes widened as the fire on the towel spread to the kitchen window's drapes. She pointed and yelled, " There is a fire!"

Richard turned and looked at the burning towel and drapes. And the fire alarm started to beep wildly, warning its owners that there was a fire, went off. Starfire covered her ears not understanding what the beeping was for.

" Shit!" Richard yelled as he went to grab the fire extinguisher above the stove. But as he did his elbow it the pan's handle. That caused the whole pan to flip backwards and fly. Sadly it was heading towards Starfire.

Starfire quickly ducked as she let out an, " Eeeeep!" She hit the floor and quickly crawled over to a corner with her hands over her ears. Richard grabbed the fire extinguisher and put out the fire. After he dropped the empty metal capsule on the ground. He looked around the room that had black smoke in it and sighed. He could never cook anything without something like this happening. For a superhero he super sucked at any type of cooking.

After opening a window he looked around for Starfire. He saw her in a corner of the room and went over to her.

He bent down next to her and said, " Starfire, are you okay?"

She nodded her head and said, " I am fine. Why do your eggs attack you? Do they wish vengeance?"

Richard laughed, " Something like that."

" I am glad you attempted to make us food, Richard." Starfire said trying to make Richard feel better about almost burning down the whole apartment.

" If I could only succeed." Richard sighed then he smiled and said, " Well since this was a bust do you want to go to restaurant and eat breakfast."

Starfire thought for a moment. " I think I do believe what a restaurant is. It is where you can go and sit while others cook for you, yes?"

" Yup you remember it pretty well." Richard said. " It will be a day on the town what do you say?"

Starfire looked at him and saw that he had a bit of an eager face. " Yes, it will be delightful. I am hungry."

Richard stood and helped Starfire up. " Good we'll go right now come on." They walked over to the front door and Richard grabbed his wallet from the side table. Turning away from Starfire he slid off his mask and put on some sunglasses.

He turned back to her. " How do I look?"

" You look fine. And I?" Starfire asked.

" Wonderful." Richard said which made Starfire blush a little.

" Come on I know this great place a couple of blocks from here." Richard said opening the door

He and Starfire walked out and he locked the door. He led them to the stairway and opened the door so they could begin their descent.

" Ummmmm, Richard?" Starfire asked.

" Yes?" Richard replied.

" What does "bust" mean?" Starfire asked.

" Oh well it means…." He explained as they walked down the stairs. He explained it to her just like old times.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**: Flashback: Argeian City at Akilli's home 3006 AD………………….**

Dream:

Starfire walked around in all white. It didn't have walls or any décor whatsoever but it was relaxing and peaceful. She wondered why she was there as she roamed feely.

" You are here because I have brought you here." A voice said from behind her. Starfire spun to see Drusilla standing before her in long white flowing robes with gold threading. Starfire smiled and ran into her friend's arms. Drusilla smiled and hugged her back.

Starfire gently pulled away and looked at Drusilla in awe. " What? How is this possible? How are you-"

" Here." Drusilla finished. Starfire nodded.

" I thought you were dead." Starfire whispered.

" I am dead." Drusilla said with a smile.

:" But then does that mean I am-" Starfire started.

" No Starfire you are not dead. This is a cross path between life and the after life." Drusilla explained.

" Is this a dream?" Starfire asked.

" No it is not a dream. You are sleeping physically but your sprit is here right now, in limbo." Drusilla said.

" Are you real, am I real?" Starfire asked.

Drusilla nodded her head. " Yes you are real. And I am, in a sense, real too. This place is also real. I have brought you here."

" Why have you done so?" Starfire asked.

" Because there is an important matter we need to discuss. Please come and sit." Drusilla pointed and two stone chairs pulled themselves out of the ground. Starfire just decided to go along with this and sat down in one chair while Drusilla sat in the other.

Drusilla took Starfire's hand in hers and said, " You have changed already."

Starfire was confused. " What do you mean?"

" When you are like me, Starfire you know many things of the past, present, and future. You see things." Drusilla said wisely.

" You are afraid, why?" Drusilla asked.

" What am I afraid of?" Starfire asked.

" Love. That is what you are afraid of." Drusilla answered.

" I do not know why I am." Starfire whispered.

" Yes, I believe you do." Drusilla stated.

" Robin?" Starfire asked unsure.

" Yes Robin I see now. You spoke of him often when I was alive but now you are in doubt. You are unsure of your feelings towards Akilli." Drusilla said looking at Starfire.

" I do not know why but I like Akilli more then just an acquaintance. But I am holding back because I am in love with Robin. I cannot be in love with both." Starfire said shaking her head.

" Why?" Drusilla asked softly.

" It would be a betrayal for me to love another." Starfire whispered.

" No it would not be. Take a lesson from the dead; do not hold back what you feel because you worry. You need to love Starfire let someone love you." Drusilla said softly touching Starfire's shoulder.

Starfire looked up at her friends face. " Drusilla are you happy?"

" Yes I am happy." Drusilla answered.

" I miss you a lot." Starfire said sadly.

" And I you. But I am not really gone I am always with you no matter what. You will do great things Starfire, believe that." Drusilla said softly emphasizing the last part.

" What things will I do?" Starfire asked. Drusilla just smiled and stood.

" Let go of your past for if you don't you will have no future. Let Robin go." Drusilla said backing away.

Starfire stood. " Where are you going?"

" Someplace where I can watch you, always." Drusilla said walking away.

" Is this the last time I will see you?" Starfire asked sadly catching up with her.

" Yes, until we can both be on the same side." Drusilla said kissing Starfire's forehead.

" Goodbye Starfire." Drusilla said.

" Goodbye." Starfire whispered looking at her friends face one more time. Drusilla smiled and she faded a way in a second leaving Starfire alone in the white.

As Starfire stood there she heard words echo all around her. " Let go." They whispered. A light blinded Starfire and that's when she woke up.

: End Dream:

Starfire sat up in the big white bed. It had been a dream, but yet it didn't seem like it. She stood from the bed and walked over to the balcony and stepped outside looking out on the huge city. Today was the day Akilli, Freya, and her were to go exploring. She stretched as the sun rose making the city look like a painting.

She turned when she heard the door open. Akilli walked out on the balcony with her and stood by her side.

" Good morning. I trust you slept well." He said looking at her.

Starfire smiled. " Yes I did."

" Good, Geneva will bring you breakfast and when Freya arrives we will leave. So I will leave you to ready." Akilli said walking out the door. After he had gone Starfire went to her dresser. She pulled out a long blue skirt with a halter blue top that had a shawl attached to the back. She put on these things and looked at herself. The dark blue matched perfectly with her green eyes and red hair. Her wardrobe was truly beautiful and she loved everything she had.

The door and Geneva walked in with other servants carrying food. They sat up trays in front of her bed. She sat happily eating her breakfast as Geneva did her hair up in a low braided bun.

" Thank-you Geneva." Starfire said after the woman finished.

" You are welcome Miss Starfire." Geneva said before walking out of the room. Starfire looked at herself in the mirror. She looked really pretty. After she slipped on some brown sandals that were covered by her skirt. There was a knock on her door and Starfire answered it. Geneva stood there with a smile on her face.

" Miss Starfire, Master Akilli wishes to see you in the entry way." Geneva said.

" Thank-you Geneva." Starfire said as she walked down stairs. As she reached the front hall she heard two voices in conversation. As she turned the corner she saw Akilli dressed in a brown leather vest and leather amour skirts** (soldiers used to wear these) **and he was also wearing sandals that strapped up his legs. Next to him stood a woman with blond hair just like his. It was in a have ponytail and the part of it that wasn't up was curled. She wore a beautiful white toga that gave attention to her curves. She also had those blue penetrating eyes. That certain aspect must've run thought their family. But the one thing Starfire noticed the most was the gold crown resting on her head implying that she was royalty.

The woman stopped talking and looked at Starfire and smiled. Akilli also turned and smiled at the newcomer.

He took the woman's hand and led her towards Starfire. " Freya this is Starfire. Starfire this is my sister Freya."

Starfire, not knowing what to do, bowed in front of Freya. Freya laughed and said, " You do not have to bow Starfire. Please, stand." Starfire smiled back and blushed. She stood and Akilli laughed which made her blush more.

" I probably should've told you my sister was princess. She is married to Prince Lucan. They have 3 children Jacob, Arthur, and, Gabriella but they are not here today." Akilli said.

" It is nice to meet you Starfire. I have heard much about you. I have to say I am quite impressed Akilli has never brought a woman home from is war tours before." Freya smirked.

Akilli started to blush and shudder, " No, she is not- I mean Freya you know that I and her are not- I mean-."

" I believe what Akilli is trying to say is that we are not courting or any of the like. He saved me from a slave imprisonment camp and I was a friend of Drusilla's." Starfire said also blushing.

Freya just kept smirking and nodded. " I have been told so. I miss my sister dearly and my brother is a big hero but is so modest."

Starfire looked at Akilli and smiled. " Well maybe not that modest."

Akilli not liking be ganged up on said, " Lets take our leave, shall we the carriage is waiting." Then he quickly walked out.

Freya stood next to Starfire and laughed and took her hand and led her towards the door. " Akilli also does not stutter in front of anyone, well at least not until now. Come I will show you my city."

Starfire nodded and walked out the door and got into the carriage. This was going to be an interesting trip.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**Jump City: 2014 AD present time……………..**

Starfire and Richard walked down the lonely streets that were once busy and crowded. A few people who were also wondering the streets looked at them. A few men whistled at Starfire but Richard sent them dirty looks that said "do it again I'll kill you".

" These streets have changed since I've been here last." She said quietly as she walked next to him.

" Yeah, I know. Things have changed a bit since you left." Richard said quietly.

He jumped up and got into fighting stance when he Starfire let out a loud gasp. He saw her leave his side and run across the street. She stopped at an old building that was closed down and in disrepair. He ran up to next to her and realized where she had led them.

A big sign that was on the ground and leaned against the pole read: **Pizza Palace.** This was their old hang out where they would go eat pizza after fighting villains. And of course they would always fight over what toppings they would get. It was once busy and filled with teenagers coming to hang out with their friends. Now it stood empty and drafted. Its paint was chipped and it's stone benches broken in half.

Starfire ran her fingers across an old table and she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Richard.

" Hey, the restaurant is just a block ahead. Come on lets go." He said softly. She nodded and they walked another block and entered a restaurant. It was an old diner and an old band, Green Day, played on the radio their hit song, Whatshername, of 2005 played:

" _Thought I ran into down on the street. Then it turned out to be only just a dream. I made it a point to burn all of the photographs. She went away and then I took a different path. I can remember the face, but I can't recall the name. Now I wonder how whatshername has been. Seems that she disappeared without a trace. Did she marry old what's his face? I made it a point to burn all of the photographs. She went away and then I took a different path. I remember the face, but I can't recall the name. Now I wonder how whatshername has been." _

The song seemed to trail off as the waitress sat them down and handed them their menus. Starfire looked over the menu and decided on the combo 1 which consisted of 2 pancakes eggs, and bacon. Richard also chose that as his meal. Starfire then continued looking out the window and Richard watched her do so. She kept looking back in the direction of the pizza place and Richard remembered a time when that pizza place must've been his favorite place in the world…

: Flashback:

The Titans all sat at one of the round square stone tables in front of the Pizza Palace they had just defeated Cinderblock for the umpteenth time.

" You damn meat eater! No way am I getting sausage on my pizza. Dude I've been a pig!" Beastboy yelled at Cyborg during one of their many fights over food.

" You don't have to transform into a pig to be one BB! And I am getting sausage on my pizza!" Cyborg said back.

" I am not I pig! And that pizza is going to be a vegetarian one!" Beastboy yelled spraying Raven with his spit.

Raven got a really disgusted look on her face and wiped off the spit then said in an annoyed tone, " Say it don't spray it!"

Beastboy rubbed the back of his neck, " Sorry Raven but it wouldn't happened if this jerk would just accept the fact that I don't eat meat!"

Cyborg's face went red from anger. " I am not a jerk! I'm just normal and I want normal food. None of that nasty tofu stuff!"

" Tofu is awesome I can't believe you said that!" Beastboy said in an offended voice.

" Dude I can't believe you would be shocked that I would say that. Plus we all know meat is so much better than tofu!" Cyborg yelled.

" Is not!" Beastboy yelled.

" Is too!" Cyborg retorted.

" Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

" Friends, please, let us purchase a mint frosting pizza with marshmallows!" Starfire said getting into the already wild conversation.

" Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

" I don't even want pizza." Raven said without emotion.

"Is not!"

" Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

" Yummy I love mint frosting!"

" Will someone please just shoot me."

" You green grass stain!"

" Hey Cyborg, Dorothy called Oz wants you back!"

" Oh that was good, surprisingly for Beastboy, I didn't know he could actually make a funny joke."

" Thanks Raven-wait a damn second!"

" I want meat God damn it!"

" You know what is good with mint frosting, ice cream. Yes ice cream is very delicious with the mint pizza."

" Starfire you have some very…interesting eating habits don't you?"

" Meat!"

" Tofu!"

" WILL ALL OF YOU JUST SHUT-UP!" Robin yelled. The rest fell silent and turned to look at their annoyed leader who had a vein popping out of his head. They all looked down shamefully.

" Now listen up I don't want to hear anymore fighting! Now Cyborg and Beastboy the pizza will be half sausage and half vegetarian. Raven if you don't want pizza there is a burger stand right across the street. And Starfire I am sorry but they do not carry mint frosting or put marshmallows on their pizza here." Robin directed.

All the other Titans sighed.

" Okay me and BB will go order out pizza, come on BB." Cyborg said getting up followed by Beastboy.

" I'm going to get a hamburger." Raven said walking off.

" Robin, since there are no mint pizzas here what will be you getting?" Starfire asked.

" I'm getting cheese and pineapple pizza . Want to order a medium size one since we probably won't get any of the other one?" Robin asked.

" Oh yes! Please let us go order it!" Starfire said clapping her hands and taking his in hers and rushing off.

:End Flashback:

" What has happened?" Starfire asked quietly.

" Happened to what?" Richard asked.

" To here. Why is it like this it was not in this condition when I left here." Starfire said looking at him.

" Look Starfire after you left, the Titans spilt up and when they did the city kind-of fell to pieces." Richard said quietly.

Starfire looked up at him shocked. " The Titans spilt up! But why?"

" Well after you left no one never really fixed our fights and we lost a lot of battles. Finally we all just realized that we weren't the same people as we had been when we first joined, we grew up." Richard explained.

" So then it is my fault?" Starfire asked sadly.

She looked down but then up again as she felt Richard slide his hand in hers. " No it wasn't your fault don't blame yourself for something you couldn't control."

" Are you still friends?" She asked.

" No we aren't friends anymore, I'm sorry." Richard said trying to comfort her. She smiled and pulled her hands away.

" I should have expected it really. It has been 10 years, has it not? I understand that people change, now." Starfire said looking at her hands.

The waitress the came up and gave them their meal. They ate quietly every now and then looking up at each other. Starfire was right, things had changed.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**Continuing Flashback-3006 AD Argeian City…………..**

Starfire looked out the carriages windows in wonder as they rode past bid stone buildings. The carriage stopped when they reached Amass, or the trading part of the city. Akilli was the first to leave the carriage and helped Freya out and then Starfire.

" Come, Starfire we will do the thing I do best." Freya said.

" And what would that be?" Starfire asked.

Freya giggled. " Shop!" Starfire also laughed and Freya pulled her, quite quickly, in the direction of a jewelry stand. Akilli sighed and stalked off in their direction. Something was telling him it was going to be a long day.

And he was right because 3 hours later he was still walking behind them carrying what seemed like 20 sacks of things.

" Oh! Starfire that necklace is beautiful! It matches your eyes." Freya said happily as they walked along.

" Yes and I think those armlets you bought were just wonderful." Starfire praised.

Freya giggled, " I know." And the two broke out in laughter.

" Please, are we done now?" Akilli sighed. Freya turned to him and put her bottom lip down.

" I am sorry brother, you must be tired." She said pinching his cheek. He shook her off and she laughed.

" Yes Akilli we are done now." Starfire said. He sighed relief.

" Oh I must be getting back to the palace dinner is to be served soon Will you be joining us?" Freya asked looking at Akilli and Starfire.

" Why don't you go on without us Freya? I want Starfire to meet someone." Akilli said.

Freya nodded. " All right. I will take your bags back with me and will deliver them to Akilli's house." She said looking at Starfire.

Starfire nodded. " Yes that would be fine."

Freya hugged Starfire and said, " Today has been most wonderful. I have enjoyed meeting you and hope to see you again soon Starfire. It is nice to meet someone I actually like."

" And I like you too." Starfire said smiling.

Freya then hugged her brother and said, " Thank-you Akilli. I love you."

" I love you too." He whispered into her ear. She nodded and then went back to the carriage.

Starfire turned to Akilli, " Who is that you want me to meet?"

Akilli took her hand and lead her down some alleyways and they came to a wooden door. He knocked and an old man about his size answered with a cane in hand for he was blind.

" Hello Akilli how nice it is for you to come to visit an old man." He said letting them pass him and enter into the house.

" You might look old but I know you are only 58, Sinsay." Akilli said.

" And who is this you have brought with you?" Sinsay asked turning to Starfire.

" Oh Sinsay this is who I wanted you to meet. Sinsay this is Starfire and Starfire this is Sinsay my master who trained me to fight." Akilli said as Starfire shook Sinsay's hand.

" You got a pretty one Akilli. Would you just look at her she's a catch." The man said looking at Akilli.

" But I thought you were ,um, blind." Starfire said not wanting to hurt the man's feelings.

Sinsay laughed heartily. " I'm blind as a bat girly, but around every person is an aurora and it glows off that person. Now I might be blind but my other senses have gotten very strong. I can see your aurora and it is white. White is a very good thing Starfire it means you are a good person. "

" Then how did you know I was beautiful?" Starfire asked

" Girly you just said you were beautiful just now in that question, and that is how I know. Also Akilli doesn't take a liking to ugly women." Sinsay laughed and Starfire laughed too.

" Sinsay you are making me out to be a bad person. Starfire do not listen to that" Akilli said playfully.

" He is not a bad person, girly. No he is my best student. It's not every day that I produce a student that leads the Argeian army." Sinsay said proudly.

" And Sinsay used to be the leader of the Argeian army too a number of years ago." Akilli said.

" Yes I was, but during a great battle both of my eyes were burned by a flame arrow thrown at me and I lost my vision. So now I train those who need it. Akilli has done very well." Sinsay said.

" Well I hate to cut this visit short but Starfire and I need to be getting somewhere." Akilli said.

" Then go, go before you are late." Sinsay said opening the door letting them out.

" It was nice to see you Sinsay." Akilli said before leaving.

" And it was nice to "see" you again Akilli. And it was very nice to meet you Starfire. Maybe you should come back sometime….without Akilli." Sinsay winked.

" I don not think so." Starfire laughed.

" Awww, well then just take good care of him." Sinsay whispered into her ear.

" I will." Starfire promised and then they left.

" Where are we going Akilli?" Starfire asked.

" Tonight all the soldiers are having get together. It is much fun and you should enjoy it." Akilli said leading them past Amass and into a little side section. They climbed over a small hill and Starfire saw many fires burning and men and women dancing around the fires. Some men talked and laughed in groups. And the women also sat talking. Many others were drinking some kind of beer beverage.

As they came to the fires they were greeted by a man about Akilli's height only he had brown hair, but still had those blue eyes.

" Akilli my brother! You have come!" the man said giving his brother a manly hug.

" Marcus! How good it is to see you." Akilli said back.

But Marcus had turned his attention to Starfire. " And who is this lovely lady?"

" This is Starfire. Starfire this is my brother Marcus." Akilli said and Marcus and Starfire shook hands.

" Yes Starfire, I have heard much about you. Welcome to Argeian City, the city of dreams! Now that you are both here we can have a great celebration!" Marcus cheered and held up his glass many other men followed his act.

A woman came up behind Marcus. " Akilli hello. I am embarrassed my husband has only been here 5 minutes and he is drunk."

" Hello Mary." Akilli said hugging the woman.

" And this must be Starfire. I am Mary ,Marcus wife, although I am sad to say it." Mary said hugging Starfire.

" Hello." Starfire said back.

" Come we will give the men time to talk and you shall go meet some other wives." Mary said taking Starfire's hand and leading her towards a fire. Akilli and Marcus watched them go and went to another fire and sat on a log with a drink in hand.

" So this Starfire do you like her?" Marcus asked taking a sip of his beer.

" What do you mean "like"?" Akilli asked.

" I mean have you or have you not uncrossed her legs yet?" Marcus asked.

" No! I have not uncrossed her legs!" Akilli said offended.

" Then you must really like her, don't you? Normally by now you have uncrossed her legs and everything." Marcus said taking another drink.

" I would not do that, Marcus. Not with her she is different. She is really amazing, not like anyone I have ever met before." Akilli said dreamily.

" Do you love her?" Marcus asked.

Akilli looked at Starfire who sat by other women drinking beer and laughing, She seemed to be in tune with everything. The fire lit something in her eyes like a spark of light. And her hair gracefully moved as she titled her head back to laugh. And at that moment he loved her, he loved her very much.

Akilli stood and started to walk away from Marcus. " Hey where are you going?" Marcus asked but Akilli kept on walking.

Starfire let out another laugh and drank her 5th beer. The others stooped laughing suddenly and stared behind her. Starfire turned to come face to face with those blue eyes.

Akilli bent down so that they met face to face. " Would you like to dance with me?"

Starfire looked at him and smiled. " Sure."

They got up and walked over to the fire were the dancing was taking place. The beat was slow and he took her into his strong arms. He wrapped one arm around her petite waist and took is other hand in hers. He lead and she followed. They slowly moved and could feel each other's bodies against each other. The world seemed to disappear and it was just them dancing. She laughed as he tilted her backwards and lifted her again.

"Did you have fun today?" he asked.

" Oh yes I had a wonderful time." She whispered.

" Tomorrow would you like to go see the place I love most in this city? Just you and me." Akilli asked softly as they danced.

" Are you going to take me on an adventure, Akilli?" Starfire asked softly looking deep into is eyes. She heard nothing else but his voice.

Akilli nodded and whispered into her ear, " I will take you anywhere you want to go. Just name it and you are there."

" Will you fly with me?" She whispered.

" I can do that." He whispered softly.

" Then I will go with you tomorrow." She said.

He smiled at her. " All right then we will go and I will give you an adventure of a life time."

" You promise?" She asked with her eyes narrowed.

" I promise." He said back. She smiled and then yawned.

" Are you tired?" he asked.

" I believe I am it is 12:00am now and it has been a long day." She said.

He nodded and took her over to a horse. He mounted her on and climbed on after her. " I am taking your horse Marcus!" he yelled.

Marcus raised his glass and yelled in a slurred voice, " You doey that Akilliy!" Starfire laughed as they rode off.

When they got back to his house they entered and he walked her to her room.

She leaned lazily against the wall and rubbed her head. " I think you have had too much to drink." Akilli said smiling.

Starfire stuck out her tongue and said in a weird voice, " I do not think so!" Then she laughed and fell forward and Akilli caught her. She leaned against his chest and took in his smell.

She then looked up at him with her mouth open in awe. " Maybe I am a little drunk." She whispered.

He leaned down. " Do you think?" he laughed.

She laughed too. She pulled herself off his chest and looked up at him. They were really close so close that they felt each other's breath. They got lost in each other's eyes and they leaned in to kiss.

" Akilli I-" Starfire whispered about an inch away from his lips. All of a sudden her eyes went wide and her cheeks puffed up. She then pulled away from him and bent her head down as she over turned her already drunken drink on the floor. Akilli held her hair as she threw-up. After she was done he picked her limp body up and carried her over to her bed. He laid her down and tucked her in.

" Good night Starfire." Akilli whispered.

" Good night." She murmured half asleep already. Akilli smiled and closed the door.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**Jump City 2014-Present Time**

It was night by the time they got back to Richard's apartment. They had just walked around the city the whole day, looking at the old buildings they once knew. Truthfully the whole walk had saddened Starfire but she still kept a smile on her face. Mostly because Richard was with her, she trusted him and knew he wouldn't let anything happen to her.

They entered the dark apartment and Richard turned on all the lights. Starfire made her way over to the couch and sat down. Richard did the same.

" Thank-you Richard for taking me around the city today." She said smiling at him.

He smiled back. " No problem. Hey do you want to watch some TV?"

Starfire stared at him in confusion and then she nodded. " Yes please, I do remember what the TV is now."

He smiled and turned it on and the Simpson's came on. Starfire clapped her hands in remembrance, " Oh! I remember this! It is the family with all the problems!"

Richard laughed, " Yup." They continued to watch the show for another half and hour and when it ended Richard turned the TV off.

" Are you tried?" he asked seeing Starfire yawn. She nodded and got up. He walked her to her room.

After she had gotten into the bed and pulled the covers over her she asked Richard a question, " Richard do you think if I hadn't had gone things would be different?" she whispered.

" I don't know." He whispered back.

" And us? What would have happened to me and you?" she asked whispering.

" What do you mean?" he asked hoping she would say something about her liking him way back when.

She shook her head. " It is nothing never mind." He nodded although disappointed and started to leave the room. And that is when Starfire got out of her bed and walked over to him by the door.

He hadn't noticed this until there was a hand on his shoulder, he turned to meet Starfire who whispered, " I am sorry."

A tear slid down her cheek and he wiped it away, " What are you sorry for?"

" It is my fault, that the Titans spilt up. It is so don't try to lie to me. It is my fault that Jump City is like this." She whispered with another tear running down her face.

He wiped the tear away and held her shoulders gently and looked into her eyes. " It is not your fault. If it was anyone's fault it was my own. I should've been a better leader, but I was selfish because after you left I just wanted to fight and I never came out of my room. The others they tried to work together but I wouldn't. It is my fault Starfire."

She shook her head, " You are wrong, you were a great leader. Maybe it is no one's fault, none us could have stopped it. Maybe it was just supposed to be this way."

" Maybe you're right." Richard whispered

" Still I wonder, what would have happened to me? Would I have gone back to Tameran?" she whispered.

" I wouldn't have let you go, I know that for sure." Richard whispered. They leaned in closer and closer. They could feel each other's breaths. Starfire closed her eyes as he wrapped an arm around her pulling her in closer. Her fingers felt his long black hair. Both of their hearts raced and they both breathed heavily. A long awaited sensation that they both wanted badly was so near. Starfire's lips softly touched his. She wanted this she knew she wanted this, but something stopped her. She opened her eyes and pulled away before it turned into a full-blown kiss. Richard looked at her confused and pulled his arm away. Then he knew he shouldn't have almost or at all kissed her. He shouldn't have gotten that close.

" I must be going to bed now. Goodnight Richard." She whispered really fast and then turned and closed the door. Richard looked down, he knew better than this. He wasn't supposed to do this not when he was Nightwing or the like. He wasn't supposed to get close to anybody. He turned and walked towards the couch mentally scolding himself.

Meanwhile after Starfire closed the door she let herself sink down to the floor. She brought her knees up to her chin and let silent tears slip down her face. She softly banged her head against the door. She had been going to kiss him. She had wanted to. But then why didn't she?

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**Flashback: Argeian City 3006 AD (Continuing the last Flashback)…………………**

It was 12:00pm the next day when Geneva knocked on Starfire's door. Starfire answered and Geneva walked in with an article of clothing. She laid it down on the bed and turned towards Starfire.

" Master Akilli wishes for you to put this on and after you are done to come down stairs." Geneva said.

" All right. I'll be right down, thank-you Geneva." Starfire said smiling. Geneva nodded and left the room. Starfire took a look at the clothing. It was a long white bathing skirt and a white halter-top that was layered for swimming. There was also a shawl that went over your shoulders. Starfire's eyebrow raised and then she put the bathing suit on.

After she did she went downstairs to the entryway. There Akilli stood in his normal soldiers clothing holding a…picnic basket. Starfire's eyes narrowed as she descended the stairs. When she got to the landing she walked over to him.

" Where are you taking me?" she asked with one eyebrow up.

He smiled and whispered into her ear, " On an adventure." He then went behind her and put a blindfold over eyes and took her hand. " Come and I will show my favorite place in this world." Starfire laughed and let him lead her.

Once they left his house they walked for about 10 minutes and then he took the blindfold off her eyes. They were in a bunch of tunnels that were probably underground.

" You took me to tunnels?" Starfire asked skeptically.

Akilli laughed, " No these tunnels lead to where I am going to take you. You see I am not supposed to know where these tunnels are because they are escape routes for the royal family in case of emergency. No one is supposed to be down here but today I decided the hell with it. Come on I'll show you where we are going." He said taking her hand.

He led her down several tunnels and finally they came to an opening. Starfire gasped at the sight. Outside the large opening there was the beach. The waves flowed perfectly along the shore like a painting.

" You like it then?" Akilli asked.

" Yes it is beautiful." Starfire said in awe.

" Yes these tunnels lead here to the beach. We could've gone a different way but then it would have taken 3 hours. But come I know a spot where we can eat our lunch." Akilli said smiling. Starfire nodded and followed him. They walked down the beach and then they came to some rocks. He helped her climb over them and get to the other side. Once there she saw that they were in a cavern that opened up to the sea. The walls had little carved benches in them. It was like a little cave.

He sat the basket down on one bench and motioned Starfire to sit down too. She sat down he sat across from her. He then started to take out lots of food from the basket.

" I had Geneva pack us a lunch I thought you might like to eat it here." Akilli said giving her some food.

She nodded and said, " Yes I love it here. How do you know about this place?"

Akilli smiled at her and said, " Well when I was a small child my father found this place. He then carved out these benches and also some stairs that lead up top. My siblings and I used sneak through the tunnels all the time and come here to play. I haven't been here for a very long time."

" It is hard to imagine you as a child." Starfire laughed.

" And why is that?" Akilli asked.

" Because you are this big strong soldier and it jus seems odd that you were once little." Starfire smiled.

Akilli smiled too. " Yes sometimes it is hard to imagine me little too." Starfire laughed and they continued to eat and talk.

After they were done Akilli said, " Come on, I want to show you something." Starfire nodded and took his hand. He led them up a stairway that was carved into the cave's side. They got to the top and Starfire saw that they were standing on top of a small cliff.

He took off his leather vest revealing a handsome chest, which made Starfire blush. " All right now we are going to jump off this cliff."

Starfire's eyes went wide, " You must be joking!"

Akilli shook his head and smiled, " No I am not joking. You and I are going to jump off this cliff."

Starfire shook her head, " You are crazy if you think that I would do such a thing!"

Akilli laughed and stepped towards her, " I have done this thousands of times before, it is fun believe me."

Starfire still shook her head. " No, we could die."

Akilli laughed, " We are not going to die. Do not be so dramatic."

" No." Starfire said bluntly

Akilli stood in front of her. " I thought you said you wanted an adventure now you are just going to chicken out?"

" I am not chicken I just know that this is a bad idea." Starfire said

" I'll go with you. Remember I promised you that I would fly with you." Akilli said.

Starfire looked back at the cliff and then back at Akilli. " I'll jump if you jump with me." She whispered.

He looked into her eyes. " All right." He lead her about 20 inches away from the edge.

" Here hold my hand." He said giving his hand to her. She took it in hers.

" You promise we will not die?" she asked looking at him

He looked back at her, " I will not let anything happen to you, I promise."

" All right." She said.

" Okay on the count of three. One, two, three. Jump!" he yelled. With that they both started running towards the edge and Starfire gripped his hand tighter.

They jumped off the edge holding hands. And Starfire let out a "Ahhhhhh!" .Starfire felt her skirt go up and tightened around her knees. She also felt her hair rushed through the wind as they fell towards the water. They hit the water and went under its surface. Starfire opened her eyes and saw all the little fish scatter about as they did. After she, still holding Akilli's hand, swam towards the surface.

They came through the top and she breathed in air. But then, thinking she was drowning started to thrash in the water.

" I am drowning!" she yelled. She then felt strong arms around her waist. She looked up to find Akilli laughing.

" I thin you should try to swim before going ballistic, Starfire. You are fine just move your legs back and for with." He said smiling.

She blushed from embarrassment and said, " Oh."

Akilli held his arms out in front of him. " Okay now I want you to lay down in my arms."

Starfire's eyebrow raised, " What?"

" When I was young my father used to do this with me and my siblings to make us feel comfortable in the water. Now get in my arms." He directed. Starfire smiled and swam over to him. She laid herself in his arms. He smiled and started to spin her around slowly in the water.

She laughed, " This is fun." They did that for about another 15 minutes.

After 15 minutes Akilli said, " Are you comfortable now?"

She had her eyes closed and nodded.

Akilli then said, " I would like to go jump off the cliff again, do you want to join me?" Starfire looked at him and shook her head no.

" It is alright you go and I will watch." She said getting out of his arms. He nodded and swam over to the cave and went up the stairs. He then appeared at the top of the cliff and waved to Starfire who waved back. He then jumped off the cliff once more causing a nig splash of water. She laughed.

She waited for him to re-surface but then he didn't. A minute passed and he still hadn't come up and Starfire was very worried.

She turned in all directions looking for him, " Akilli! Akilli! Akilli where are you?" she screamed. He still didn't appear and she thought something bad had happened to him.

" Akilli!" she screamed again. Then all of a sudden a wall of water hit her. After wiping off her face she saw Akilli floating before her laughing.

" Akilli! Oh! You stupid brut I thought you were dead!" she said hitting him. It hurt but he didn't let on.

" Then you were worried about me?" he said smiling.

" Of course I was worried about you! Do not ever do that again!" she said hitting him again. His smiled faded and he swam over to her and took her into his arms.

" I am sorry, I didn't mean to scare you that much." He whispered.

Starfire smiled and evil smile, " Oh yes you are going to be sorry!" She then pushed him under the water. She laughed heartily but then let out an " Eeep!" as he pulled her legs pulling her under too. They both re-surfaced and started hitting each other with walls of water making it into water fight.

Meanwhile two figures watched them from the cave.

" I think he likes her and she likes him." Marcus said smiling.

" No Marcus, they love each other." Freya said smiling also. They turned and walked away from the happy couple, laughing and playing, in the water.

**Later that night……….**

Akilli and Starfire walked back down the tunnels making their way home. They were still pretty wet from swimming for like 6 hours straight. They made their way quietly trying to avoid guards who they saw patrolling the tunnels. They had seen a few but had gotten past them without being seen. They both tried to hold back laugher as they walked through the winding tunnels.

They turned one corner and saw a guard. They quickly turned but it was too late. The guard had seen them.

" Hey you two stop!" he yelled.

" What do we do now?" Starfire asked.

Akilli thought for as second. " Run!" he whispered quickly. He took her hand and they ran down other tunnels. The guard and another one that had been near by followed them. Akilli and Starfire met a fork, and they chose to go left. The two guards came just seconds after they had been there and they decided to spilt up. The guard that had went the left way saw shadows in the next corridor.

He smiled to himself. He would surely get praise for catching two trespassers. He walked sneakily down to the corner. Akilli and Starfire turned when they heard footsteps. They then saw the shadow of the guard walking towards them. Akilli and Starfire looked down the tunnel they were in. It was dead end.. Starfire saw the guard's foot turned a corner. They were going to be caught.

The guard turned the corner with his sword out in front of him. " All right you two! I got you…..now?" he yelled. There was no one in the tunnel. But he could've sworn he saw them this way. Where did they go?

" He thought- he had- caught us!" Starfire said in between laughs. The guard had indeed almost caught them, but Akilli who knew the tunnels well led them up into the ceiling. In the ceiling of the tunnel there was a small round passageway that had wooden pegs on its walls so someone could climb up them. Akilli went first and helped Starfire up just before the guard turned the corner. When they reached the top Akilli opened a small wooden hatch and climbed out into the dirt street above. He then helped Starfire out too. Now they walked down the dirt streets leading to Akilli's home laughing like maniacs.

Starfire, whose face was a cherry red from laughing, leaned against a wall and let herself slide down and stay there still laughing and a couple of time snorting and holding her stomach.

" Awww. That was fun." She sighed.

Akilli who was still laughing a little bit looked at her. And then got a fake serious look on his face and put this hands on his hips.

" You have done it." He said in a fake serious tone.

" What have I done?" Starfire asked with a playful smile.

" You have ruined me. I have spent only one week with you and I have committed crimes, gotten drunk, lost all of my sanity, and I have acted irresponsible and childish. And it is all your fault my lady." He said pointing at her.

Starfire stood from her place at the wall and shrugged her shoulders. " Then I should go. I would hate to rub off my bad influence off on you."

He laughed. " But the thing is I love how I feel right now."

" And how do you feel?" Starfire asked.

" I feel so free. For so long I have been serious and responsible, but with you I am someone totally different. And I like this person I have found in you. No one has ever made me feel like I do now." Akilli said steeping close to her.

" I thought for so long that I was alone and you came along and saved me. You made everything so simple. How did you do that?" Starfire whispered.

" I think maybe because you made everything so simple for me." Akilli whispered touching her cheek.

" I think Drusilla brought me to you, I know it sounds silly but that is what I believe." Starfire whispered.

" No, I think God gave you to me." Akilli whispered leaning in.

" So then you like me?" Starfire whispered.

" No. I love you." Akilli whispered softly.

" I love you too." Starfire whispered back. They leaned in closer and closer but none of them pulled away. Their lips touched softly. He put a hand against he head pushing her forward into him to deepen the kiss. Their mouths moved over each other's and his tongue soon requested entrance. She let him enter and moved hers against his. He leaned her against a wall and raised her to his level. She ran his fingers through his hair and sighed as he kissed her neck. He moved his hand all over her feeling her body. They looked into each other's eyes and kissed again passionately. He moved her legs around his waist and carried her a few more houses down to his as she kissed him still. He entered the house and flew up the stairs to his room. He swung the door open and closed it behind him. He laid her down on the bed and they continued taking off each other's clothes.

The next morning Akilli watched her as she slept, tangled under the sheets. She slept peacefully and happily and he stroked her hair gently. Last night had been amazing, no doubt. He loved her so much every inch of her body and soul he loved. He laid next to her and his bottom half also entangled under the covers. He was happy, happier then he had been in a very long time. Nothing could stop his happiness, well at least he thought.

There was a knock at the door. Akilli stood and put robe on. He opened it and there stood Marcus.

"Akilli I need to talk to you." He said.

Akilli put a finger to is mouth and whispered , " Shh!" And nodded to the sleeping woman. Marcus nodded and he and Akilli left the room.

" What is do you want to talk to me about brother? Do you want breakfast?" Akilli said happily.

Marcus shook his head sadly, " This is not a social call Akilli."

Akilli still smiled but it lessened. " What is wrong Marcus?"

Marcus looked at Akilli with sad eyes, " I just received word from the king. He says we are to leave on war tour in 3 weeks."

Now the smile fell off Akilli's face, " No, we can not go on a war tour. We have just been gone six months. He can not send us off again."

" Our troops in Odessian need our help, Akilli. This is what our job is you know this." Marcus sad sadly.

" But I do not want to leave Starfire." Akilli murmured.

" Nor do I want to leave Mary again, but we must for the sake of Argeian." Marcus said.

Akilli knew his brother was right but still he did not want to leave Starfire's side. " You are right Marcus." He said sadly.

Marcus put a hand on his brothers shoulder, " Do you love her?"

" Yes very much so." Akilli answered.

" Then that's all you need to know. I have to go back home but I will see you." Marcus said leaving.

" Goodbye Marcus." Akilli said.

" Goodbye." Marcus said and then he left. Akilli made his way upstairs and back into his room. Once there he closed the door behind him.

Starfire's eyes flickered open. She smiled as she saw Akilli sitting in a chair across from the bed. She raised the sheets to her bare chest and walked over to him.

" Good morning Starfire." He said as she sat down on his lap letting the sheets fall to her waist.

" It is indeed a good morning." She said kissing his neck. He held her in his arms and have her a tight hug. He kissed her softly on the lips and smiled a sad smile.

" What is wrong?" She asked worriedly.

He ran his finger through her hair. " I have to go back out on a war tour in three weeks."

She pulled back from him with her arms still wrapped around his neck. " But did you not just get back?"

He nodded. " Our army needs help in Odessian and they are sending my troops to help."

" But can you just tell them you don not want to go?" Starfire asked.

He smiled. " No I can not. I have to obey orders."

" But what will I do while you are gone? How long will you be away for?" Starfire asked.

Akilli put a finger to her lips, " Do you love me?"

" Yes." Starfire said quietly with tears running down her face.

" Good because I love you too. And when I come back I want to know that you belong to me and no one else. I want to go away knowing that I have done right by you and that you have all that you need." Akilli said softly looking down at his hand.

" Akilli what are you trying to say?" Starfire asked.

" What I am trying to say is, will you be my wife?" Akilli asked quietly holding out a diamond ring.

Starfire looked down at it in awe and covered her mouth with her hands. She was silent for a minute or so. Then she looked up with a huge smile on her face at Akilli crying now with tears of joy.

" Yes of course I will marry you!" she screamed happily. He smiled and laughed and slid the ring on her finger.

He picked her up and spun her around happily and they kissed each other as they did.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

" _Remember, whatever. It seems like forever ago. The regrets are useless in my mind. She's in my head. I must confess the regrets are useless. She's in my head. From so long ago and in the darkest night. If my memory serves me right. I'll never turn back time. Forgetting you, but not the time…………………"_

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**Hit there! Wow this Chapter was really long; it was 28 pages on Word and took me such a long time. Anyways I hope you all enjoyed it. Next chapter there will be Titans and more Nightwing and Starfire fluff (especially when they met up during his patrol) Okay well the last little past above was finishing the song Whatshername by Green Day. I love that song.**

**REMEMBER REVIEWS MAKE ME WRITE FASTER AND SOMETIMES LONGER TOO! And please no flames cause I just don't like them.**

**Thank-you for all the great reviews so far I really appreciate them! I hope to get the next chapter up soon but I have a lot to do. I have to do my huge report today and I have high school orientation wed so yeah I'm busy. **

**I loved Employee of the Month! Did anyone notice that the evil master dude bared a striking resemblance to tofu itself! It was super funny! I also thought it was cute how Robin and Starfire were the old people sitting on the porch! He-he. But it does totally suck how they aren't going to show the new Ep next week just a rerun of Bunny Raven! Damn I was hoping for some fluff but I have to wait.**

**I g2g cause I really need to do that report now!**

**Bye-bye,**

**Hailey **


	6. Old friends, New Point of View

Hi! Thank-you guys for all the great reviews I loved them! Anyways I believe someone asked if Starfire didn't want to do anything with Richard because she knew in the future she'd be with Akilli. Here's the thing and I hope you all read this! When Starfire was 16 she was sent into a time portal during the battle with Warp when she came out of the time portal she was in the year 3004 AD. She continued to live in that time for 10 years until the year 3014 AD when she returned to 2014 AD. During that time the Titans lived out their 10 years, also, without her. So when it's 3006 in the story it's not her future but her past. I hope that kind of explains it cause I can't give too much away. This Chapter will contain the other Titans along with some more fluff (both couples). Remember the Titans do not know where she has been or what has happened to her. So anyways on with the story! And the poem inhere it written by Kristy Glassen.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. If I did there would be a Star and Robin fluff ep every week!

**Chapter 6: Old Friends, New Point of View**

**It's Just the Way We Are by: Kristy Glassen **

**We hold on to things the tightest,**

**When we are forced to let them go-**

**We always want things to be a certain way,**

**When we know they can't be so.**

**Dreams always last the longest,**

**When they are furthest from our reach-**

**And the lessons we can learn the most from,**

**Are often the very ones we teach.**

**The grass is always greenest,**

**When it lies on the other side-**

**And the truths we preach to others,**

**Are often those we can't abide.**

**We hold fast to the things in a storm,**

**Which are most likely to blow away-**

**And yet we neglect to wear sunscreen,**

**On a bright and sunny day.**

**We spend our time trying to see things,**

**When perspective is what we lack-**

**And we never appreciate what we've got,**

**Until we can't get it back.**

**We expect the whole world to give us a break,**

**And yet ironically we'll find-**

**That when others come asking the same of us,**

**We tell them they're out of their mind.**

**We tell everyone what's wrong with this world ,**

**And we do nothing to make it right-**

**We complain about families falling apart,**

**And yet do nothing to keep them tight.**

**We preach about loving our neighbors, **

**And we teach children right from wrong-**

**But we never set good examples for them,**

**When real chances come along.**

**We complain about not having enough time in our lives,**

**To do what we must do-**

**Yet if we given more hours in the day,**

**We'd use all that up, too.**

**We desire to be close to all those we love,**

**Yet often look from afar-**

**And when it comes to the truth do we want to change,**

**Or remain forever as who we are?**

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

_Views of opinion often change as we age. When we are young children we never saw the color of an other child's skin just who they were, and maybe what kind-of cool toys they had. But as we grow into adults we discover that this time of innocence and ignorance becomes a disillusion. We start to see the colors of the world and, true, some grow prejudice of it. Others still hold of to their values and are better because of it. People change. If you think back to when you were 5 or so and you think of your best friend, we most likely find that they are not your best friend anymore. Why is this so? And again it is the same answer: change. We grow-up and our points of view on subjects change. We tend not trust others and are suspicious of their actions. We are quick to judge people by their appearances and not of their true value. The monsters under our bed that we looked for every night become those we know. We lose faith in life and love. We cut ourselves off from the world in a desperate attempt not to get too close so we will not be burned. We degrade ourselves and fool ourselves into believing: this is what I want. We hold on to memories of friends and never move forward with our lives. We hold on those we cannot feel, for it is easier that way than to move on with someone new. Then again we do move on, but we still never forget what we had once. The young are often looked upon as ignorant but truly the young change their values and opinions because of shattering ideals. And as we give up our hopes and everything else that once mattered we become the exact thing we tried to refrain from becoming. And soon there is nothing, just ghosts in the machine. _

The sun arose and reflected it's light of the windows of the old Titans Tower. The waves from the beach below crashed amongst the sharp rocks that outlined the small island. Little sea hawks walked along the wet sand leaving their talon marks in their wake. Various creatures started to awaken and came out of their resting place to meet the new morning. The small island began to awaken with life as it did every day. Yes peaceful and silent scenery-

" Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" a loud manly-girlish scream echoed throughout the tall T building and the small island causing the sea hawks to immediately fly away in fear and the small gofers to fled back into their small holes.

Inside the tower Cyborg stumbled into the common room covering his eyes in pain. He looked to the ceiling imploringly and said, " What have I've done? What have I done to deserve to see that! Tell me damn it!" The ceiling was silent as the door to the common room opened.

Beastboy walked out tying his robe around himself smirking giddily at Cyborg. Cyborg looked at him and just shuddered with memory.

" You!" Cyborg screamed pointing a shaking finger at the green man in front of him..

Beastboy smirked, " Oh Cyborg you are so dramatic!"

Cyborg's anger flared. " When you asked if Raven could come and stay here with us so she wouldn't have to be by herself I agreed. But I didn't think you would be keeping her personal company!"

Beastboy's eyebrow raised. " Well then you should've knocked."

" You could least put a sign up or something! But no! I had to walk in when you two were in the middle of sex! And I saw things that I didn't ever want to see! And the sounds I heard were-they echo and I want them out!" Cyborg said with his eye twitching.

" It's still your fault." Beastboy shrugged.

" My fault! Oh no! You two were the ones that forgot to lock the door! I was legally blind for about 2 seconds." Cyborg shouted.

" You were just staring for like two minutes before you screamed dude and we didn't know you were there." Beastboy stated.

" I was frozen with terror Beastboy!" Cyborg yelled.

" Well you owe Raven an apology." Beastboy said slickly.

" Yeah you peeping Tom." A monotone voice said coming into the room.

Cyborg turned to the woman in white robe and said, " I am not a peeping Tom! My eyes burned! Why do I need to apologize?"

Raven's eyebrows furrowed as she poured herself some old herbal tea. " Eyes burned, huh? I didn't know your mechanical eye could burn."

" Figure of speech Rae! And why should I apologize to you?" Cyborg asked testily.

" When you screamed I fell off Beastboy and hit my head on the nightstand." She said pointing to a red bump on her forehead.

" I am not apologizing for that. Believe me that incident hurt me more than you." Cyborg said pointing his nose up in the air.

" Hmmmm. That incident didn't hurt me at all." Beastboy said wrapping his arms around Raven's waist.

Cyborg waved his hands in front of himself frantically, " Just stop! For the love of God stop! I'm sorry, okay!"

Beastboy unwrapped himself from Raven and smiled, " Good."

" What the hell is going on?" a voice said entering the common room. The rest of the Titans turned to face Nightwing wearing black slacks and blue shirt.

" Dude where's your suit?" Beastboy asked.

" It would be kind-of hard to walk around during the day in my Nightwing suit." Nightwing said blankly.

Beastboy blushed in embarrassment and rubbed the back of his head, " Oh yeah."

" Where's Starfire?" Raven asked sipping her tea.

" At the apartment I left while she was still sleeping." Nightwing said walking over to them. He held his normal stalwartly manner but it was only Raven who sensed he was tense.

" So everyone ready to have this little meeting we arranged over the phone?" Cyborg asked. The others nodded and they headed over to a T-shaped table.

After they all sat Raven was the first to speak. " How are things going with Starfire, Nightwing?"

" She doesn't talk about anything that's happened to her. I haven't really gotten to asking her yet." Nightwing stated.

" She hasn't said anything?" Beastboy asked.

" No, she's just kind-of silent." Nightwing said looking down.

" I wonder why she still hasn't said anything." Raven said.

" Maybe cause she don't want to." Cyborg said for the first time speaking.

The rest turned to him. " What do you mean?" Nightwing asked.

" I think something is holding her back from saying anything. Nightwing have you noticed some odd behavior?" Cyborg asked.

" No." Nightwing lied.

" Well just keep trying. Try to ask her soon though, we really need to know." Raven said looking at Nightwing. He nodded.

" Cyborg have you done those fingerprint analysis?" Raven asked.

Cyborg nodded. " Yeah, they came back negative. None of those men who were killed at the museum were registered in the US, or even anywhere else. It's like they don't exist."

" Maybe they don't." Beastboy said and the rest looked at him. " Well 16 year old Starfire was just sent here the other day after going through that portal. Maybe Starfire went somewhere in time too."

" Good thinking Beastboy." Raven said thinking.

" So maybe if 16 year-old Starfire came 10 years into the future from 2004 maybe our Starfire went to 10 years in the past?" Cyborg wondered aloud.

Raven hit the side of his head. " No you idiot if Starfire had gone 10 years into the past she would've been with the Titans, thus we would remember that she was there!"

Cyborg blushed, " Oh."

" Raven before you we're talking about a time line. Explain it to us." Nightwing said.

Raven nodded. " There was once a man who came up with the idea that time is placed on an invisible scale type thing. It consists of the Past, Present, and Future and that they continually have to be even. When 16-year-old Starfire was taken from us back in 2004 it interrupted our line and completely erased her. But when 16 year-old Starfire came back here to 2014 she was back in the present. Thus when we sent her back to the past time had to even itself out so it sent us Starfire, the older one, to even us out. But time cannot just create someone so that means Starfire had to be somewhere along the time line. She couldn't have been in the past because that would make the present not possible and she wasn't in the present so she had to be somewhere in the future. I don't know where or what year but she had to have been."

" Okay then but then why didn't she just come back? I mean Warp was from the future and he had that cool time machine thingy." Beastboy asked.

" That's why we need to know where Starfire was, to figure out what happened to the time line." Raven said answering Beastboy's question.

" But if we sent Starfire back, why isn't this future changed?" Cyborg asked.

" Because the time line has spilt itself into two sub-time lines. When we sent 16 year old Starfire back she would go back with the teenage Titans. But for us we've already done that and without a Starfire. We can't change what has happened. But like I said time evens itself out so after we sent her back we got ours back too." Raven explained.

" So then Starfire is right where she is supposed to be?" Nightwing asked.

" Well yeah I guess she is." Raven said.

" But if she was in the future, is this her past?" Cyborg asked confused.

" No it's her present." Raven answered.

" How is that?" Beastboy asked.

" Well Starfire went to the future she lived 10 years there like we did here. Thus that was her past. But then she somehow returned here and now this is her present.." Raven said.

" So then her future lies here in the past?" Beastboy asked confused.

" Yes, in a way. But speaking in right now terms this is the present, well at least for us. But for Starfire who_ lived_ in the future this, year wise, is the past, but it's also _her life's _ future to be here in the past which is our present." Raven said in a wise way.

" What the hell?" Beastboy asked.

" I know it's confusing. But apparently you have never seen the movies _Back to the Future or Kate And Napoleon_." Raven said raising her eyebrow.

" Apparently not. We're going to rent those damn movies!" Beastboy said.

Cyborg laughed. " Beastboy you can watch those movies 20 times and you still wouldn't understand what it means."

" Hey! What are you trying to say?" Beastboy said standing up.

" No fighting!" Nightwing said in a forceful tone. " I think we've done that enough for a life time." The rest of them fell silent and didn't speak for a few more minutes.

" I have to get back. She should be waking up soon." Nightwing said getting up.

" Wait Nightwing I have some clothes you can bring Starfire. Come with me." Raven said leading him towards the corridor. He nodded and followed.

They walked down the winding halls until they reached a room that read **Starfire**. Nightwing stopped in front of the door. He hadn't been in here for over 9 years. After she disappeared he used to go in there and lie on the bed taking in the smell that she left behind. But soon the smell had worn and gone. It was then too saddening to go back in, knowing that she no longer slept safely in there. But he never changed it, no he had left it just the way she had it, so that there would always be a place were the past was immortalized.

Raven opened the door and they stepped into the stuffy room. Nightwing looked around at all of her old things. Raven went to the closet and pulled out some clothes. While she did that Nightwing sat quietly sat down on the bed, feeling the purple velvet under his fingertips.

" Brings back memories, huh?" Raven said breaking the silence.

Nightwing nodded. " It does."

" You have been mourning her for 10 years, Nightwing. I think it will be okay if you stop now." Raven said putting a hand on his shoulder.

" What do you mean?" Nightwing asked facing her.

Raven sat down next to him and said, " When we were teenagers we guys liked each other… a lot. But both of you could never say it. I saw the change in you after she went away and that look on your face when she came back. And I also know now that something is wrong because you seem tense and weren't talking at the meeting. What happened?"

" I did something stupid." He mumbled.

Raven's eyes narrowed." What did you do?"

" We kind-of kissed." Nightwing said looking down at his feet.

" How do you kind-of kiss?" Raven asked.

" We started to. I wanted to and I think she wanted to. But after our lips met she just pulled away." Nightwing said sadly.

" No wonder. Like I said you two really liked each other and it's been 10 years so that sexual tension must be at an all time high." Raven said with a smirk.

" I'm weak and shouldn't have gotten that close." Nightwing said sulky.

" You're not weak, it's called being human and human's love. It happens and believe me don't hold back on love. I did and in the long run it hurt me." Raven said looking at him.

Nightwing's eyebrow raised, " So you and Beastboy, huh?"

Raven smiled, " How did you know?"

" Well for one you're smiling. For two Beastboy is out there with a robe on. And thirdly I heard Cyborg's scream from like a mile away." Nightwing said chuckling.

Raven let out a small laugh and held something in her hands. Nightwing took it and looked at it. It was a small pink bag with clothing items in it. " Here take that to Starfire. She had some civilian clothes in her closet and they should still fit her."

" Thanks Raven." Nightwing said getting up.

" Anytime." She said as he left the room heading towards his motorcycle parked outside.

After he left Raven smiled to herself. She had put a surprise in that bag. A surprise for Starfire.

**Meanwhile back at Richard/Nightwing's apartment…………….**

The sun awoke Starfire. She twisted and turned to avoid its rays but didn't succeed. Finally giving up she sat up and pulled the covers off her. She stood. Richard had allowed her to wear one of t-shirts, which overgrown on her. She clumsily made her way to the shower.

Once there she looked at the knob like it was a foreign object. Like the sink one had an H and the other a C. Starfire turned the dial so it faced the H and water came flowing out of the bottom faucet. Since she wasn't sure how to work the shower she decided that a bath would be best. The tub filled with steaming hot water and the bathroom became foggy. After it was filled as high as she wanted she shed the over grown t-shirt and placed on foot into the water. She winced as it burned her foot but she still lifted the other into the water. She got used to the water within seconds. She then sat down and slid her whole body into the hot tub of water. She sighed as it soothed her aching muscles. She dull fully played with the knobs at the other end with her toes as she thought and only the slow movement of water and the facets going on and off could be heard.

Her mind kept wondering to last night and the tender moment she shared with Richard. It had been a mistake, she wasn't supposed to get that close with anyone, not after what happened. The Titans would eventually ask about her past 10 years. And what would she say? She couldn't tell them anything, she didn't want to. She wanted to forget. Why couldn't she? She had heard them the other night as they talked. "_Murderer"_ they called her. They were right, she couldn't justify in their eyes what she had done to those men , they wouldn't understand. And now she had screwed things up with Richard, the only person who actually still believed she was a good person. But was she? No. The answer was no. Starfire smiled to herself and then it turned to a frown. Richard should know more than anyone not to trust what he did not know. But then why did he trust her?

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**:Flashback : Argeian City 3006 (Akilli's home)…………….**

Starfire smiled to herself as she looked into the mirror. The white dress looked perfect on her. The dressmaker had worked on it for almost three weeks now. It was a white long dress that clung to her curves but flowed freely at the end of her hips down to her feet.. It was held at the straps by beautiful white pearls. She wore a silk white collar with a web of pearls coming from it. Her hair was down and waved to perfection and on her feet she wore white silk high heels.

It was the day of her wedding and she couldn't be happier. Freya had been there all morning getting her ready. Also when Freya had heard of the wedding announcement she was so excited that she started planning immediately. And luckily for Starfire she was great at it. In only 3 weeks Freya had managed to invite every noble that she could hunt down, make dresses for all the royal bridesmaids, a wedding dress for Starfire, somehow get over 500 chairs for the huge royal hall in which Starfire would be married, get a hole exquisite menu together, and have every last detail perfect right down to the design on the plates she has especially made for the event.

Now Freya winded small white lilies throughout Starfire's hair as a last preparation to get ready. Starfire looked like a princess and felt like one too. Ever since it was announced that she would be Akilli's wife every last person she met and not only bowed at the new member of the royal family but attended to her every need and gave her free things. At first Starfire was clueless on how to behave and act. But then Freya whispered so helpful words of encouragement that were " Accept what they give you and smile. Your royalty now and this is how your treated sweetheart."

But of course Starfire knew what royalty was like. She had once been a princess on a different planet, but customs were different. In over a month Starfire had gone from being a slave living in poverty to rich and living a healthy life. And she was going to be someone's wife.

Wife. Now that was weird and foreign word for Starfire. She had known what it meant to be a wife but it was just now that it the complexity of it all hit her like a ton of bricks. She started to get butterflies in her stomach. No, it wasn't cold feet in fact Starfire couldn't be more sure of anything in her whole life than marrying Akilli. No, she was happy that she would be his wife. Truly the thing that was giving her butterflies was what she was going to leave behind.

Robin. Now that was a familiar word. And as Starfire looked into the mirror she could only think of one name and it was his. Robin-sweet, gentle, kind, and patient Robin. His spiky black jet hair and his mysterious hidden eyes. The first boy she ever fell in love with, she still loved. But one must make these decisions in life even though they seem at a time impossible to make. The fact was Robin wasn't there. Robin was lost to her, lost in time. She knew that he had to exist somewhere but it just wasn't here. In the year 3006 AD all that was left of Robin now was, in fact, nothing. His dust had been blown away by the wind long ago. That made a single tear fall down her cheek. A tear for her lost love. And in a sense a love that was now dead.

So with all this in mind she was going to marry Akilli. She loved him more than words could describe and it was really no question he loved her too. Marrying him wasn't any kind of mistake at all, not even close. She realized that while she'd never forget her first love, it was her love for Akilli that she treasured.

" All done. Wow. Just look at you! You are the most beautiful woman I have ever met, Starfire. My brother is lucky to have such a fine wife." Freya whispered into her ear.

Starfire smiled a sad smile and took Freya's hand in hers." I am the lucky one."

" What saddens you, Starfire. Are you not happy with all the arrangements?" Freya asked.

Starfire shook her head, " No Freya the wedding arrangements are wonderful, thank-you."

" When why are you sad, it is your wedding day is it not?" Freya asked concerned.

" I am the happiest woman in the world but at the same time I am the saddest. Because it is my wedding day means that Akilli must leave out on war tour tomorrow. We will have not been wed a day and already he must go." Starfire said sadly.

Freya smiled sadly too. " Yes, I know how it feels. When Lucan goes away for long periods of time I am so lonely, but now I have you and Mary and we will help each other."

Starfire smiled, " I suppose so. Is Lucan going tomorrow too?"

Freya nodded, " As prince he has too. Both of my brothers and my husband are leaving."

Starfire frowned, " I am sorry Freya."

Freya smiled, " I am too. But I have gotten you as a sister and that makes up for all of it." Starfire smiled too and nodded.

" I have one more thing to give to you." Freya said.

Starfire sighed. " But Freya you have already done so much. You spoil me so much."

" Spoiling, my girl, is the best form of flattery." Freya said winking and taking out a small square box. She handed it to Starfire, who then opened it, and gasped. Inside the box were two beautiful pearl earrings.

" Th—They are beautiful." Starfire said in shock.

" Yes, they were Drusilla's I found them amongst her belongings and I knew that she would want you to have them." Freya said smiling.

" Wow I don't know what to say." Starfire whispered.

" You don't have to say anything as long as you stop staring at them and put them on!" Freya said putting them in Starfire's ears. After they were done Starfire smiled, she was beautiful.

" Now I have to go my dress on and then we shall take our leave." Freya said going behind a covering.

" Freya?" Starfire asked.

" Yes?"

" I do not know much about this war. Please explain it to me?" Starfire asked.

" Well for well over 200 years the kingdom's of Odessian and Argeian have been at war. Each has seen great losses but still we fight still today. The leader of the Odessian army is Prince Actaeon of Odessian. Prince Actaeon's father is King Odess, the opposing king to ours. Prince Actaeon fights his battles dirty, believe that. He once raided a small village while it's people slept and there weren't any Argeian soldiers there! He just wanted to get our kingdom's attention and believe me he got it. But if there is one man Actaeon fears, it is Akilli." Freya explained.

" Why does he fear Akilli?" Starfire asked.

" Akilli is the only even match in battle Actaeon has ever faced. They are both strong and brave warriors. But Akilli has something Actaeon does not. And what Akilli has is mercy. He might put up a strong front Starfire, but Akilli is merciful unlike Actaeon." Freya said coming out from the covering dressed in white robes.

" Why has this war been fought for so long?" Starfire asked.

Freya looked thoughtful and then said, " When I was young my siblings and I didn't care much the war. It didn't mean much since I had never seen it. But when the war killed my parents, I started to see it. The war, truly, has been fought because of greed over land and money. Humans are what they are, Starfire. I wish it could be different."

Freya walked over to Starfire and smiled, " Come the ceremony will be starting soon." Starfire nodded and followed Freya out of the house and headed towards the huge royal hall.

The white marble gleamed in the afternoon sunlight making the hall look like heaven. The guests stood as the bridesmaids and others walked down the aisle. Freya smiled as her three children walked down the aisle holding their little candles. But it was only when Starfire appeared in the giant doorway that the whole room just seemed to stop as they all held a breath in awe.

Starfire's arm was linked in Marcus's as they walked down the long aisle. Starfire held a small bouquet of flowers with a lighted candle in the middle. Some threw flowers out at her as she walked down the aisle.

Akilli couldn't breathe for Starfire's beauty was so great. This was going to be his wife and he felt so honored that it would be so. Marcus and Starfire reached the end of the aisle and they stopped. Marcus leaned in and kissed Starfire's cheek.

" Who gives this woman to this man?" The priest said.

" I do." Marcus said putting Starfire's hand into Akilli's. Starfire smiled as Akilli led her to the altar. He wore long blue robes and some of his blond strands were braided with beads.

" Dearly beloved we are gathered here today for the wedding of General Akilli Saxton and Starfire……." He went on to do the rest of the ceremony then it finally came time for them to say their vows.

" And do you Akilli take Starfire to be lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold from this day for with in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer as long as you both shall live?" The Priest asked.

Akilli looked deeply into Starfire's eyes, " I do."

" And do you Starfire take Akilli to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold from this day for with in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer as long as you both shall live?" The Priest asked.

Starfire looked at Akilli and she knew that this is the path that she wanted to take, with him. " I do."

" With the power invested in me by the kingdom of Argeian by King Odess and as an ordained servant of God. I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." The Priest said.

Akilli took Starfire in his arms and kissed her passionately. They broke the kiss and everyone stood cheering and throwing petals of flowers. Akilli took her hand and they ran down the aisle. When they got outside Akilli picked her up and spun her around laughing.

" We have to go to the celebration." Starfire stated.

" No, we do not. I have to leave in the morning and I only have less than one day with my wife. I think everyone will understand if we want to do other _things_." Akilli whispered.

Starfire kissed his neck, " Okay then _things_ are what we will do." They both laughed as Akilli put her on the back of a horse and they rode off back to _their_ home.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**Jump City-Present Time 2014 AD…………………………….**

Starfire pulled herself out of the tub and wrapped a towel around herself. She walked out of the bathroom and shivers went up and down her spine for the bedroom was much colder than the steamy bathroom. She tip toed across the wooden floor and walked over to some drawers. Once there she found some sweats and an old t-shirt, which she put on. But curiosity took over and she kept going through the drawer. She didn't find anything in that one so she moved on to the nightstand.

She opened the top drawer in the nightstand and found nothing of interest. But it was only when she opened the second drawer that she came upon something that would most surely interest her. Under a big pile of nothing Starfire reached the bottom and that's where she found a frame. She pulled it out and gasped at what she saw.

It was an old picture worn with age. It was a picture of Starfire and Robin when they were teenagers only just a few months after she had arrived on Earth. They were sitting on the couch in the common room happily eating ice cream cones. And if Starfire could recall correctly it was her first encounter with ice cream. They had the frozen treat all over their faces as they had gotten into an ice cream fight. They smiled blissfully at the camera and the person( who was most likely Cyborg) behind it. Starfire held up a peace sing, a sing and meaning she had just learned that day and Robin had a protective arm wrapped around her shoulders.

Starfire smiled at the memory and a tear flowed down her face. She put the picture safely back into its place and closed the drawer. That's when she heard the front door creak open. She stood up and walked out of the bedroom. At the hall she saw Richard set his wallet on the table beside the door. He jumped back when he noticed she was there.

" I am sorry Richard. I did not mean to scare you." Starfire apologized.

" It's alright I should have learned to expect the unexpected by now." He said mumbling.

She smiled and he held out a brown bag with a yellow M on it. " Hey, well I bought you and me some breakfast from McDonalds since I can't cook. I got you a McGriddle and hash browns….I didn't know what you wanted."

Starfire smiled and did a wave of her hand, " I am sure I will enjoy any food substance we have bought me, Richard."

" Well since I'm not that much of a formal person, do you want to go watch some Saturday morning cartoons and eat?" Richard asked.

" Oh yes. I do think the "TV" is quite an entertaining delight." Starfire said walking towards the couch.

They sat on the couch and Richard turned on the TV. He flipped through some channels until Starfire yelled, "Stop!"

He smiled when he realized what the show was—Sponge Bob Square Pants.

" Oh yes I loved this show. But I do find it odd that a sponge could and work in a house of burgers under the sea. And that he can go to the beach when he is under the sea." Starfire said with an eyebrow up.

Richard smiled. The show had been off the air for years now. He looked over at Starfire to see her taking a bit of her McGriddle. She gasped at the delicious taste.

" This is good." She said with her mouth full.

" Yup it's my favorite breakfast food for sure. So have you ever had these before where, you um, went?" Richard asked trying to get some subtle information.

Starfire's eyebrow raised and she thought of answer—change the subject. " Well um—Oh no!" she said as she purposely dropped her hash brown on the floor. Both went to pick it up at the same. They're hands touched each other as they did.

Starfire turned her head towards his and that's when their eyes met. They stayed locked like that for a few moments, which seemed like hours. But Starfire finally snapped out of it when she realized that her hand had slowly started to rub his. She pulled away and finished cleaning up the hash brown while Richard blushed and pulled away also.

They were silent for a few minutes before Richard said, " I have some paperwork to do, so I am going to be out for a little while. Feel free to eat and watch anything you want. And, um, Raven gave me this to give to you. It has some of your old clothes in it and they should still fit you." He held up the pink bag and then set it by Starfire who nodded her thanks.

He turned to go out the front door and she turned back to the TV. When she wasn't looking he double backed to the hallway just off the living room. When he reached the end there was a bookcase. He pulled one book out and the bookcase spun around to reveal a stairway leading down. This was the way to Nightwing's layer.

He walked down the stairs and the bookcase closed silently behind him. He walked down the stairs to he reached the landing which was located directly under ground from his apartment building.

Batman had actually given Nightwing this idea but it wasn't he who helped Nightwing build it. No, when Nightwing built it he had some help from his now ex-girlfriend, Barbara. They didn't see each other anymore since Nightwing didn't want to marry her and she wanted to marry him. He sighed at that memory.

He then walked over to the command center where there was a bunch of computers, wires, button, and a huge big screen. He had to do some paperwork on some of the latest villains. But that wasn't really why he was down here. He was really down here just to get away from Starfire and those moments where he was afraid he would lose control.

As he sat there doing endless amounts of paperwork, he knew. He knew that Starfire had purposely dropped that hash brown so she wouldn't have to answer his question. He sighed. Maybe Cyborg was right, maybe he should be more careful around her.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**Back At Titans Tower Later That Afternoon……………………………………..**

" I win!" cheered Cyborg.

" You dirty cheat!" Beastboy said pointing.

" Beastboy I am not a cheat!" Cyborg yelled.

" You really? Then where did you get the rocket booster from, huh?" Beastboy asked angrily.

Cyborg looked shocked and held a hand to his chest, " Why Beastboy whatever are you talking about?"

" I'm talking about when your race car all of a sudden used a ROCKET BOOSTER to pass my race car and then use some kind-of weapon to blow it up!" Beastboy yelled.

" Hey man just because you don't know the codes, doesn't mean that I can't." Cyborg said.

" I knew it! You had cheat codes!" Beastboy yelled.

" Will you two morons stop fighting! I'm trying to read my book." Raven said from the corner.

" Not until he apologizes and gives me a re-match." Beastboy said sticking his nose up in the air.

" Not until he gets a _life_." Cyborg said pointing to Beastboy.

Beastboy turned, " I so have a life, _tin man_."

" Beastboy I am tired of your God damn Wizard of Oz jokes!" Cyborg said.

" Hey did you see that? I think Cyborg is _rusting up_. Hurry Raven get the oil!" Beastboy said cracking another joke.

Cyborg then sung a little tune, " If you only had a _brain_."

Beastboy put a hand up to his ear," Did you hear that? Oh, I'm sorry Cy I guess you have to be real to get into Imperial City."

Cyborg's eyes narrowed, " Take off the costume Beastboy, Halloween is over."

" You should be the one to know." Beastboy said as a retort.

" Stop it you two!" Raven yelled. Both men stopped and gulped. " Now this is the kind-of fighting that lead to the Titans break-up! Here are the facts: Cyborg you cheated and Beastboy you suck at video games! Now both of you apologize to each other right now!"

Both men sighed and said at the same time, " I'm sorry."

" What happened you two? You guys used to be best friends." Raven asked.

Beastboy slumped down the couch, " I guess after Star left there really wasn't anyone to stop our rivalry from going over board."

Cyborg sat down next to Beastboy, " Yeah, I mean sure Raven and Robin would tell us to stop. But it was only Starfire who could work out a compromise."

Raven sat down next to Beastboy and said, " Starfire was my only best friend although I didn't like to admit it. And I guess I just cut myself off from emotion after she left."

" No offense Rae, but I just thought you didn't want to talk to anyone cause you didn't care." Cyborg said slowly.

" I don't blame you for thinking that, cause I sure as hell acted like I didn't, but I did. I couldn't control my powers. I guess in a way Starfire was a outlet for some of the things that bothered me and then all of a sudden my outlet was gone." Raven said sadly and Beastboy wrapped an arm around her.

" And I guess I locked myself up in the garage because somewhere in the back of my mind I thought if I did this or that she would come back. So I kept building things, but she never did." Cyborg said sadly staring out the window.

" And I guess I felt kind-of cut off from the rest of you. I didn't make jokes anymore because Starfire would always be the one laughing at them, even though they didn't make any sense at all. And she was the only one who understood that I didn't like meat and she even ate tofu with me." Beastboy said sadly.

Raven stared out the window and said, " I noticed a change in Robin after she disappeared. I knew he had liked her, but it was only then that I realized he loved her. And when he buried himself in work and locked himself up, I never really bothered to stop him like Starfire would. I think Starfire was the one thing that made Robin really human. She understood him better than any of us, let alone knew him better than any of us. I would hear him cry at night and in his sleep call out her name but I couldn't do a damn thing about it nor could I do anything for me, for any of us."

" I thought he was just cold hearted. But I guess he was just broken hearted." Beastboy whispered.

" I thought he was turning his back on us, but I guess it was us turning our backs on him." Cyborg whispered.

" And now she's back." Beastboy said.

" There is something I need to tell you guys." Raven whispered.

Both men turned to her and Cyborg said, " What?"

" You know how I can sense feelings and emotions from a person right?" Raven asked.

" Yeah." They both said.

" I was sacred to let Starfire stay with Nightwing because back museum I sensed something. It wasn't Starfire-like, it was darker but it was coming from her." Raven said quietly.

" What was the feeling?" Beastboy asked.

" It was anger, just pure anger. And revenge and a deep very deep sadness." Raven whispered.

" Do you know what happened to make her like that?" Cyborg asked.

Raven shook her head no, " I can't say, but I think there is something she doesn't want us to know. I think something really, really, really bad happened to her. And it wasn't from long ago, no it happened recently. Maybe a short as one year ago. I don't know what happened but I think it changed her."

" So were trying to find out what happened?" Cyborg asked and Raven nodded.

" And are you planning on telling Nightwing?' Beastboy asked.

" Yes but I didn't want to say anything before I was sure. I think Nightwing might be getting too close though." Raven whispered.

" What do you mean?" Beastboy asked.

Raven looked up at them with sad eyes, " I think what Cyborg said was right. She is dangerous."

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**:Flashback: Argeian City 3006 AD……………………………**

Starfire walked silently by her husband as they made their way to the palace. They tightly held hands as they walked. Starfire's heart beat faster and faster as they came closer into view of the palace. Akilli sensed her tension and stopped.

Starfire turned to meet his face. He gently used his hands to grip her face and said, " Do not fear Starfire."

Starfire's eyes started to tear up and she said, " How can I not fear? My husband is going off to war. What if you, if you-"

" I will not die Starfire. I promise that I will return no matter what. I just got married why would I let myself die now?" Akilli said in a self-assuring voice. " Now come we must get to the palace.

Starfire nodded and put her head of his shoulder as they walked. Last night had been too short. The last three weeks had been too short. And these next 3 months would be too long. Starfire believed Akilli would return, and he would. But as they lied in bed that past night they held each other closely not wanting to let go.

As he held her during the night, Akilli did not sleep nor did Starfire. He felt her hot tears on his chest as they softly came from her eyes and that made him hold her even closer. And when he made love to her he made sure to do it thoroughly, to let her know that he was there. And this morning as he got ready to leave she watched him do so, with sad eyes.

Now as they walked he held back tears that were forming. He would not let her see him cry. She needed for him to be strong for her, but the truth was as they walked closer and closer to the palace, were he would mount his horse and leave, his knees got weaker and weaker. But still he walked on with Starfire by his side, standing tall, assuring her that everything would be fine.

They reached the palace and walked up the long steps to the top where the king sat. they stood off to the side looking down at the city that the palace overviewed and saw thousands of citizens cheering on their soldiers. Next to the king sat Prince Lucan(Freya's husband) holding his small daughter in his arms. His daughter held on to her father while she cried and he patted her back.

Next to Lucan sat Freya with her two little sons in her arms. She cried as she held them close like teddy bears. And the boys grabbed on to their mother tightly. Starfire knew that their family was about to be spilt up too.

She then looked over to Marcus who was standing beside them. Mary had her arms around him and was crying into his shoulder. Marcus stood tall and brave like Akilli. He held her close and patted her back and kissed her forehead while whispering words in her ear. This was the situation all around the palace as husbands and wives said goodbye to each other and as families were broken apart.

The king finally stood up and walked over to the big balcony that faced the whole city. All went silent as he spoke, " Citizens of Argeian today we must all cheer and support our soldiers as they set out to once again defeat Odessian! The great Akilli leads his troops to battle! For so long we have fought this war, for so long our men have died protecting this kingdom, and for so long Odessian has been wishing Argeian's fall and for over 200 we have not fallen! We are still here! Let Odessian come let them say they fought us and let them say they were defeated! Let us honor our brave soldiers, today. Let our shouts be heard from here all the way to Odessian. Let them know we will never give up!"

The crowd cheered loudly , clapped their hand, and waved their flags proudly. The king stood down and nodded towards Prince Lucan who nodded and stood. Lucan handed his crying daughter over to Freya. Freya wept as Lucan gave her a hug and a kiss goodbye.

" I promise it will not be long." Lucan whispered into Freya's ear.

" Then keep you promise." She said while crying. He nodded and bended down to hug all his children and kiss them goodbye. At this all husbands said their last goodbyes and mounted their horses.

Akilli embraced Starfire tightly . He smelled her hair and memorized her face. He wiped the tears from her eyes.

" Do not go!" she pleaded while hugging him.

He hugged her tightly and whispered, " I must but I promise I will come back to you, Starfire. I will come back."

" I love you." Starfire whispered in-between sobs.

He cupped her face in his hands and said, " I love you." He then passionately kissed her and broke free of her embrace. He held he hand as he mounted his horse. He looked at her and whispered, " I love you." And then rode to the front of the palace steps.

Once their he raised his sword to over 1,000 men on horse and foot and said, " Let us ride!" Then he and Lucan leading the front on their horses started riding off towards the front gate followed by all the fellow soldiers.

Starfire, Mary, Freya stood at the palace steps watching them go. But then on impulse Starfire broke free of their hands and ran back up the steps to the giant balcony where the king once stood. By the time she got their Akilli, Lucan, Marcus, and their whole legion had reached the huge front gate.

Before he went out Akilli turned his horse to face the palace and he saw Starfire in the distance on the balcony looking out at him. They stared deeply into each other's eyes. Then he turned and rode out the front gate along with the many other soldiers and it closed behind them.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**Jump City—Present time 2014 AD…………………………………………….**

Nightwing came out of the bookcase around 12:00am. He had his suit on and walked silently down the hallway. He stopped at the bedroom door and opened it. There in the bed was Starfire peacefully sleeping. He closed the door softly behind him and continued walking towards the front door. He walked out the front door making sure no one was in the hallway and started out on his nightly patrols of Jump City.

But little did Nightwing know, Starfire was awake. She had been pretending to sleep when he had entered the room. But now she stood from the bed. She had mostly been alone the whole day and hadn't known where Richard/ Nightwing had gone. She finally dressed for bed but wasn't able to sleep and that's when she heard him come in.

Starfire walked over to a little corner in the room and picked up the pink bag. She hadn't looked in it yet and was curious of what was in it. She opened the bag and some old clothes that she used to own, most she had forgotten she even had. Mostly there were the basics such as jeans, shirts, dress, bras, and underwear. But when she reached the bottom she gasped. There at the bottom of the bag was her old uniform, but it was now different Raven had changed it to fix the older Starfire.

There was still a purple skirt but it was a little shorter, there was the halter top with sliver lining, but in had no sliver chest protector instead it head a green amulet to match her eyes. There was still sliver armbands and gloves . Her boots were still purple but now had a heel. A note came along with it and it read:

_Starfire,_

_A lot has changed since you have been brought back to us. But no matter what you are and will always be a member of the Titans and a member of our family. Go ahead and put this on, use it as you wish. _

_From Raven_

Starfire smiled at the note and put it safely back in the bag. She took a look at her uniform and decided that she should put it on.

Meanwhile a little while later Nightwing jumped from rooftop to rooftop in the Westside of Jump City looking for anyone trying to cause trouble. He stopped on one roof and looked out at the big Titans Tower. If someone would've told him 10 years ago this is where he'd end up he wouldn't have believed them because at the time he was young and thought that the Titans would be together for aw while. He walked across the rooftop but then stopped.

Without turning around he said, " I thought you were asleep."

" And I thought you were working on paperwork. I guess we both just told little white lies. How did you know it was me?" Starfire asked from behind him.

Still facing the other way he said, " You've following me for about an hour now." He turned around and his eyes behind his mask widened. He didn't know she was wearing…that

She held some pipes above her and walked towards him in a sultry demeanor. She stopped a few feet from him and noticed he was staring.

" What?" she asked rising an eyebrow.

" Um, well um, where-where did you get that suit?" he asked stuttering.

" Raven enhanced my suit a bit." She said walking towards him and he frowned at bit. " What, are you not happy to see me?"

" No, of course I'm happy to sex you. I mean _see you_. I am happy to _see you_. _See you_ is what I meant." He said correcting himself.

" All right." Starfire said slowly.

" You act different during the night. I've noticed that." Nightwing said.

" What differences have you noticed?" she asked still walking towards and he backed up a little.

" Well you just seem more serious and more, um, more, um." Nightwing said trying to think of a word.

" Dangerous." Starfire finished.

" No, well kind-of." Nightwing said.

" It's all right that you say that. I understand." Starfire said still walking towards him. Nightwing almost tripped over the edge but caught himself before doing so.

" Careful .Don't fall." Starfire said.

" Don't worry I never do." Nightwing said.

" I noticed the other day that you have no powers. I mean you carry weapons with you." He said pointing to a belt that she wore with her suit

" And your point?" Starfire asked.

" Why don't you have them anymore?" Nightwing asked.

" I don't feel like talking about it." Starfire said almost coldly.

" I've also noticed that you don't like talking about any thing concerning this particular subject." Nightwing said with an eyebrow raised.

" You seem to be noticing a lot of things lately. Tell oh-wise-one what do you know about me?" Starfire asked coldly.

" What do you mean?" Nightwing asked.

" Oh come off it. I know the other Titans want you to get some information on me. I heard you talking the other night. I believed they called me "Murderer". That's the only real reason why you wanted to stay with you." Starfire said with her eyes narrowed.

" That is not how it is." Nightwing said.

" Oh, but is how it is. I'm not a fool or naïve like I used to be. Tell me, what did you plan to do with any information you did get on me?" Starfire asked.

" I don't know." Nightwing admitted.

" And if I was a killer? What would you do then?" Starfire asked in a voice that made Nightwing taken aback.

" Listen, I don't think you're a killer. Those men at the museum were chasing you and tried to kill you. You were just protecting yourself." Nightwing said.

Starfire smiled and walked towards him. Then she whispered into his ear, " What about if I told you that even if those men hadn't been trying to kill me I still would've killed them? That would mean I was in fact, a killer. And that would mean you've been housing a murderer. Now that isn't very smart, now is it?"

He pulled back from her and looked at her with shocked eyes. " You- you've killed other people?" he asked shocked.

Starfire did a malicious grin and said, " Maybe I have, maybe I haven't. But either way it's none of _your_ business. You and the others don't know shit about me, so don't try to justify my actions."

Nightwing's eyes narrowed, " Maybe we would know more about you if you'd actually talk you us! You have barley talked to any of us! And you don't know me either. I'm starting to get your drift now, Starfire. You can act innocent, but I think something has changed you! And maybe if you just tell me what happened I can help you. But I can't help you if you don't talk to me!"

" I don't want to talk to you! Nether the Titans nor yourself can help me! That ship sailed a long time ago. You want to play the hero but it's not going to work for you boy blunder!" Starfire yelled.

" Fine then don't talk to me! But I am not trying to play the hero here." Nightwing said angrily.

" I came here tonight to ask you to back off! Just leave this subject alone! You don't understand anything!" Starfire said about two inches away from his face in a desperate voice and her eyes filled with tears.

" Why didn't you kiss me last night!" Nightwing accidentally yelled.

Tears now feely ran down Starfire's face, " I wanted to kiss you, but I couldn't. I'm sorry."

Nightwing put a gloved hand on her face, " No I'm sorry. I shouldn't be pushing you to talk about it. I deserved to be yelled at." Before he knew it him and Starfire we only inches apart. They both leaned in and their lips met . This time they didn't pull away. He kissed her with force and passion. She ran her fingers through his hair he opened his mouth and felt her tongue slid through. She sighed as she felt his hands wonder up her skirt and that's when a light started blinking on Nightwing's utility belt.

Nightwing pulled away from her and looked at the flashing light. He looked back at her and said, " Trouble."

He started to walk away from her and to the edge of the roof when he turned and said, " Are you coming?"

She smiled, " You know I am." She walked over to him and they both jumped onto a different roof and headed for the direction of trouble.

After they had gone a figure stepped out from the shadows and laughed an evil laugh.

" So the girl has returned, Nightwing. Perfect. I will have my revenge upon you." The figure then stepped back into the shadows.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**Hi! There are some things I should explain to you. First Starfire was acting like that because she doesn't want him or anyone else to know why she won't talk about anything. Secondly some of you have been wondering if Akilli dies when he goes off to fight that battle, and I guess I'll answer that. The answer is no he doesn't, he does come back in the next chapter. And this last part with the figure was the villain. And the villain will be talked about in later chapters.**

**Something did happen to Starfire though and that should reveal itself after this next chapter. And in the next chapter, expect lots of tension coming from all sides. The Titans re getting closer and closer to finding out what happened to Starfire. But will they like what they find out?**

**Okay I do believe Cartoon Net Work will be showing a new ep this coming Saturday! And it's a Starfire one! I can't wait for that!**

**Anyways I have homework so I gots to go.**

**Bye-bye,**

**Hailey **


	7. Tension is Usually Cut by Knives

Hello everyone! I'm sorry about the late update, but last weekend I wasn't even home. In this chapter there will be some new characters. The Titans are growing closer to finding out Starfire's secret, but will they like what they find? The song in the beginning is by Trapt, called The Game, or track 7 on the cd. I kind-of based the chapter on this song.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, cause if I did they wouldn't be waiting till April to show the new episode!

**Chapter 7: Tension is Usually Cut by Knives **

**The Game by: Trapt **

**How have you been, nice to see you again**

**How quickly these conversations seem to end**

**You meet a friend, every now and then**

**How quickly these relations turn into trends**

**Pull all your walls and open your windows**

**And close all your doors**

**You find yourself standing in front of a mirror**

**And now you need more**

**What do wish for to catch you as you're falling**

**So easy to ignore**

**But now you hear it calling again**

**I don't want to be you**

**This lonely game that you play**

**Between your walls you confuse**

**Every heart that you break**

**So afraid that you'll lose**

**Always a void to replace **

**I won't want to play you**

**You try and pretend, the truth is hard to bend**

**How easy these translations can be read**

**What if you were to led a different game instead **

**How hard these frustrations, they are to mend**

**Does it matter to you**

**Just wait………………….**

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

_Redemption. At one point in our lives we all seek it. Redemption for our worst deeds. I sought redemption, once. But little did come to find, I wasn't saved. After that, redemption became a false word, like hope. There will be no redemption for me, hard as I try. But I have stopped trying to be delivered from my sins. Why you ask? Well you see that is my biggest secret of all. The event that changed me forever was **not** redemption, but condemnation. And as result I was condemned to someone else I became. I condemned those I did not know, not giving them a second thought, as they had not given one to me. I became vengeance in its worst form of being, and I liked it. What made me so hateful and cold had been the one thing that truly made me happy. And because it was that one thing, I built up my walls stronger and tighter. No one could get to me if I did not wish them to do so. My life was not always like this, and that knowledge, made it more divesting to be dark and cold. The Titans are getting closer, and I keep pushing away. I fear of them finding out the truth about what has happened to me over the last 10 years, for it's something I wish to forget. _

The night was cold as Nightwing and Starfire jumped from roof to roof searching for the person who had caused the disturbance. Nightwing stopped and looked down at the small blinking light on his belt and down at a small jewelry shop below them.

" This is were the signal is coming from." He said without looking at her.

" This building does not look like someone has disturbed it." Starfire said looking down at the building, She was right, nothing was broken and everything was all locked up.

" I think we should check it out." Nightwing said jumping down from the roof. Starfire followed. He stopped at the front door of the shop and used a tool from his belt to open the glass doors. It swung open at they stepped inside.

Once in side they could see glass see though counters that sparkled with diamonds that they held in them. Nightwing disarmed the alarm system and they walked down the small aisles looking for anyone who might be hiding.

They had been searching quietly for a few minutes when Starfire spoke, " It was a mistake."

Nightwing turned towards the woman across another counter from him, confused, " What was a mistake."

" Kissing you, back there. It was a mistake. I should know better." Starfire said looking at him with fierce eyes.

" Why was it a mistake?" Nightwing asked in a still voice.

" It just was. I shouldn't have done it." Starfire whispered.

" Why?" Nightwing asked. He could feel his temperature rising form her avoiding his question.

" The reason is none of your business." Starfire said in harsh tone.

" Of course it's my business! I was on the other end of that kiss! I thought we went through a barrier and maybe we did. But here I am again hitting another wall!" Nightwing yelled not caring if anyone in the neighborhood heard them.

" Well if you are tired of all these walls, then maybe you should find another hobby because you are not getting though them. My life is my business, not yours nor the Titans." Starfire said coldly.

" Why won't you just tell me? We used to be best friends, Star." He said softly.

Starfire shook her head, " No matter what you say, you keep on asking. My answer is ' I'm not telling you'. So I suggest you get over yourself! We are not best friends anymore. I think it would best if you were to stay away from me."

" And why would I do that?" Nightwing asked coldly.

Starfire took a step closer to him so she was only inches from him. " Because people that get too close to me always get hurt."

" What do you mean? What happened to you?" Nightwing asked.

" What happened to me is an arrogant son of a bitch won't leave me …alone…." Her voice trailed off as she looked at the counter behind him. She pushed him out of her way and made her way over to the glass.

She looked down at al the jewels below her. Then she spotted a small red one. It seemed familiar, but was it? Her finger traced the glass as she looked at it closely. She gasped as she remembered what it was.

" No." she whispered.

Nightwing watched from behind her as she looked at it, with a far away distance in her eyes. Unfortunately they were both distracted. For if they hadn't been, they would've seen the figure come into the store.

Nightwing's ears perked as he heard a ticking sound from behind him. He quickly turned to see what it was, but it was too late. It went off and the blast threw both, Nightwing and Starfire, against a wall.

Starfire was knocked out and Nightwing rubbed his head with pain. He looked up and all he saw was smoke filling the building. Then he saw what seemed to be a figure out of the smoke.

He stood and ran towards the figure he couldn't see, with a bo-staff extended in front of him. Nightwing blindly swung the bo-staff threw the clouds of smoke but never hit anything. Someone was there with him. And the figure started to laugh mechanically.

" Nightwing tisk, tisk. I thought you would be more of a challenge. Oh well maybe another time." The voice said.

Nightwing looked around like mad to find where the voice had come from. But then he felt something in his gut as he was kicked up against a wall, knocking him out.

Meanwhile Starfire looked up lazily and raised herself from the floor just in time to see Nightwing fly and hit a wall.

Amongst the shadows a figure stood. Starfire took out two small daggers and advanced towards the shadowy figure that had it's back turned towards her.

When she was only a few feet away from it she heard it say, " Why Starfire. How lovely it is to see you after all this time. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" The figure flipped around and went to go hit her with the bo-staff.

Starfire stopped the blow by colliding her daggers with the bo-staff. She used her body weight to push the figure away from her. The figure stumbled backwards. Starfire stepped forward and twirled her daggers in front of her. The figure once again launched itself at her and she moved out of its way. The figure swung bo-staff at her head. She ducked and stuck a dagger through its shoulder and kicked it away.

The figure stumbled backwards, holding its shoulder. She injured it and she smiled.

" You are much more trained—than—Iremember." The figure huffed.

" I am a professional." She said coldly.

The figure raised itself and before Starfire could do anything she felt a pain in her neck. She raised a hand towards the side of it and pulled out a small dart that held a liquid that had already drained into her system.

The figure came towards her and her knees felt weak. Before she fell she felt a hand around her neck raising her upwards. She coked as her air supply was cut off.

" No my dear, I am the professional. And I will have my revenge." The figure said. Starfire gasped and her eyes went big. It was, it was

She felt herself being thrown out the shops window and she forgot whom she saw. As she lay there on the pavement the figure stepped out of the building and looked down at her and picked up the dart that had been in her neck. The figure looked at the bottle, which still had some liquid in it. The vial had been ejected into her system, now it was only a matter of time. And the best thing of all it would go unnoticed until it was too late.

The figure smiled. " I'll be seeing you." Then it threw a smoke bomb down and disappeared into the night as sirens flashed in the distance.

Nightwing awoke as he heard sirens approaching. He stood quickly and was nauseated from doing so. He looked around. The store was completely destroyed. But was anything stolen? He looked around and saw that something was. He looked at an undamaged counter and saw the row that Starfire had been looking at. The red diamond was gone.

He looked up as he saw lights flash from down the street. He ran over to the broken window and saw Starfire lying on the pavement. He rushed out and gently picked her up and cradled her in his arms. He took out his grappling hook and threw it on top of a building ahead. He pulled and it flung him and Starfire up onto the building.

In his hurry he did not see that she had an ejection wound in her neck that was barely noticeable.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**Flashback 3006 AD—Argeian City (Akilli Returns)……………….**

The night air was chilly. And the city below sparkled with little dots of light from each home. Birds flew into trees as the sun was no longer out and they went to sleep. Her red hair flew freely in the wind and some strands wrapped around her face, but she did not shoo them away. She wore a dark blue dress with off the shoulder sleeves. Starfire leaned against the soft marble railing of the balcony in the palace. She looked out into the dark horizon. It had almost been three months since Akilli had left on the war tour, and every night Starfire would come here and watch for him on this horizon

But tonight, like every night, there was nothing. There were no horses, or men with torches just blank empty darkness. She let one tear slide down her cheek. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder.

She turned to see Freya standing before her, with a sad smile on her face. " Starfire it is cold. Do you wish to come inside?"

" No. Nor do I wish to go home. I can't bear to stand an empty house." Starfire whispered and Freya wiped a small tear off Starfire's cheek.

" You come out here every night, but it is the same. I remember when Lucan first left on war tour. I would come here every night and look out to the horizon but I saw nothing. He did come back one day. Starfire you standing out here will not bring him back any faster. I miss him also and he will be fine. Akilli is the strongest of all warriors, do not worry." Freya said soothingly.

Starfire nodded, " I suppose I am being a bit silly."

" You are not silly, just a woman worried about her husbands well being." Freya said leading them back inside. They walked down the palace steps and a small girl came up behind them. She was wearing nightclothes and had curly black hair.

She tugged at her mothers skirts and Freya turned to face her young daughter." Gabriella, are you not supposed to be sleeping?"

" Yes mother, but Jacob and Arthur have been telling me stories about how a man comes out from under your bed when you sleep. And he slits your throat while you sleep!" said small Gabriella.

Freya eyes narrowed and she leaned down and said softly, " What your brothers said isn't true. Do not worry no one is going to hurt you, I promise. Now as for your brothers you go right up there and tell them: That the man only comes out from under their bed, if they have lied to their younger sister."

Gabriella smiled and kissed her mother goodnight before dashing up the stairs yelling, " Jacob, Arthur…._guess what_."

Starfire laughed and Freya frowned, " You won't be laughing after you have some children of your own."

Starfire smiled, " Who knows. Maybe I will not have children."

Freya laughed this time and said laughing, " Oh yes you will. Believe me."

" I should be getting home. I will see you tomorrow at mass. Goodnight Freya." Starfire said walking towards the path leading towards her home.

As she walked she could hear in the distance two boys shrieking, " Mother!" and a " Well you shouldn't be telling such lies."

**The Next day…………..**

" _Oh, Lord bless thy little child. Keep for harm, safe and mild. God keep us safe and warm let us pass through this storm."_

The last hymn ended and the church started to file out. Starfire wore a white corset with long skirts. She walked beside Freya who had on a golden dress with her crown and little children following behind her. They walked towards the palace, some people bowing to them as they went.

They reached the stairs and Starfire picked up her skirts for the long walk when she heard a trumpet sound. She looked towards the instruments direction and saw a man on top of a roof. Apparently some other people had heard its sound for they had looked up too.

" Horses on the horizon!" he called out. People started to whisper vigorously and looking around.

" What's going on?" Starfire asked Freya.

Freya shook her head," I do not know."

The sound of people cheering could be heard. A place guard ran down the steps yelling, " Our soldiers have returned!" Starfire's heart skipped a beat. She looked towards the main road.

And there a man rode his horse speedily. That man was Akilli. He didn't even wait for the horse to come to a stop as he jumped off and ran towards Starfire. Starfire laughed and ran towards him too. He reached her and passionately pulled her into a kiss. And people cheered all around them.

Flowers flew from balconies as a long line of soldiers on foot and on horseback went by making their way to the palace. Finally Marcus and Lucan came leading the line of soldiers came up to the steps. They got off their horses and were met by they're wives and children as were many others.

The king came into view as he stood at the top of the stairs, greeting his army. Meanwhile Akilli and Starfire had not noticed any of this happening for they had been kissing, lost in each other's presence.

Akilli broke the kiss and said, "There was not a day that I did not think of you."

Starfire smiled," Nor I you."

" I love you." Akilli said holding her.

" I love you too." Starfire said smiling. Akilli felt a tap on his shoulder and found Marcus.

" I'll be right back. Do not move." Akilli whispered giving Starfire a kiss. Akilli, Marcus, and Lucan walked up the steps and met the king.

All three bowed and Lucan held out a sword. " Father our troops have been victorious."

The king smiled and took the sword. He then turned to the crowd, sword held in the air, and bellowed, " We are victorious!"

The hundreds of people below cheered. And the king whispered to all three, " We have missed you." Akilli stood and bowed.

" Excuse me." He whispered and then ran to where Starfire was.

Her eyes narrowed," What are you doing?"

He picked her up and she gasped. Then he said, " There is something I can not wait much longer to do." She laughed as he ran them towards their home.

**3 Days Later……………………….**

The sun shone through the windows and Starfire awoke to the birds singing. She rolled over and wrapped her arms around Akilli who awoke and kissed her.

He turned over so he was on top of her. He kissed her once more and whispered on he lips, "Good morning."

She chuckled on his lips and whispered, " Good morning back."

He sighed and kissed her forehead, then her lips, then her neck, and then her breast, She giggled and held him closer.

" We will have to get out of bed sometime." Starfire whispered.

" I want to stay here forever." Akilli whispered playfully.

" Well we've officially been in this bed for three days now. " Starfire laughed.

" Not true, not true." Akilli said.

Starfire's eyebrow rose, " How is that not true?"

" Well you see you've come up for air, for the restroom, and on occasion for food." Akilli laughed and Starfire laughed too. She flipped over so she was on top of him.

She kissed him softly, " Speaking of food. What would you like for breakfast?"

" Hmmmm. Lets see…I want ba-con." He said thoughtfully.

Starfire laughed at the way he pronounced bacon. " You want ba-con?"

" Yes I want ba-con." Akilli laughed.

Starfire smiled and kissed him, " Alright. What else?"

" I want pancakes and eggs and waffles and toast and milk and fruit and sausage and oatmeal and all of this with ba-con." Akilli said winking.

Starfire tossed her head back as she laughed. " Alright. That will be done."

Starfire kissed him again and then her eyes went wide and she pulled off him. She sat on the edge of the bed with a focused look, staring at the floor.

Akilli went to her side and said, " Starfire what is wrong?"

" It's nothing. I'm just—I feel just a little" Starfire stared and then her cheeks puffed up as she gagged. Akilli held her hair as she threw up.

" I think you might be ill. Here lie down." Akilli said laying her on the bed.

" What about the ba-con?" Starfire murmured.

" There will be ba-con later, but now you do not feel well love." Akilli said feeling her head.

Starfire moaned, " My head hurts so does my stomach!"

Akilli felt her head for a fever, there was none. " Alright, I am going to fetch the doctor. You stay here and lie down."

" I don't need the doctor. I will be fine." Starfire said trying to get up but Akilli pushed her back down.

" No, I'm going to go and get the doctor. I'll be back. Stay here." Akilli said getting up. Starfire just nodded and sunk back down.

" Where is she?" the doctor asked entering the room.

" She is right here doctor." Akilli said leading him towards the bed.

" And when did these things start happening?" the doctor asked feeling Starfire's pulse.

" About a hour ago, doctor. Can you tell me what's wrong?" Akilli asked worriedly.

The doctor stood up and pushed Akilli towards the door. " You will have to leave the room while I examine her. I'll call you in when I'm done."

" But I want-" Akilli said but the door closed in his face.

After an hour of waiting out in the hall, the door opened. Akilli stepped in to see the doctor sitting by Starfire's side and Starfire propped up looking at him and smiling. Akilli smiled and rushed to her side.

" So what is it?" Akilli asked.

The doctor smiled, " Congratulations."

" I am having a baby!" Starfire screamed.

Akilli mouths gaped in shock and then his eyes glazed over. And with that, Akilli the strong warrior, passed out, hitting the ground with a loud thump.

Starfire's eyebrows furrowed, " Is that supposed to happen?"

" Yes, I get that all the time." The doctor said in a monotone voice.

Starfire pulled Akilli back up on the bed and turned towards the doctor. " I am hungry for some ba-con."

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**Present TimeJump City ( Nightwing/ Richard's apartment)……………….**

Nightwing sat Starfire down on the bed softly and pulled the covers off of her. Then he heard a knock on the door. He went to the door and opened it to reveal the other Titans.

He let them in and Raven said, " We heard about the break-in on the news. They think you did it."

Nightwing shook his head, " I was there but it wasn't me."

" Then who was it? Did you catch them?" Cyborg asked.

" I don't know who it was. And I wasn't able to catch him, but he was injured." Nightwing said holding up a bloodily dagger.

" Wow you got him good. This thing is covered with blood." Beastboy said looking at it.

" It wasn't me, it was Starfire." Nightwing said quietly.

" You took her with you?" Raven asked with an eyebrow raised.

" Well, not exactly. She kind-of followed me." Nightwing murmured.

" Followed you? Well what happened, anything interesting?" Cyborg asked.

Although Nightwing knew Starfire did not want to talk about her past, there was something seriously wrong. With some hesitation he nodded and said, " Yes. Some interesting things did happen." And they all sat down in the living room as he told the last nights events.

: Flashback: Jump City 10 years earlier………………..

Beastboy lazily munched on his banana and once again asked a stupid question. " Where do bananas come from?"

" From trees Beastboy." Robin answered throwing a ball into the air.

Meanwhile on the other corner of the couch Cyborg sat making popping sounds with his mouth and blowing a feather up and down. Watching it as though hypnotized

" They come from trees?" Beastboy asked taking another bite and looking strangely at the banana in front of him.

" Yes Beastboy they come from trees." Robin answered.

" Oh. I thought they grew on vines in the forest." Beastboy said lazily.

Raven clutched her jaw in anger as she tried to read. It was hot, one of the hottest days Jump City had ever seen. Villains were scarce in this heat and when there were villains the Titans would fight in the heat of summer. The air conditioner broke, the TV wasn't working either was the game station, there was a crack in the pool which made it unsafe and no one knew how it had gotten there but a little green friend was definitely a suspect, and they were all just too lazy to get up and go to the beach. So now they sat and Raven was becoming annoyed.

" Were the hell did you get the idea that bananas grew on _vines_ in the _forest _?" Robin asked somewhat interested.

Beastboy chewed on another bit of his banana and said, " I don't know. Read it somewhere I guess."

_Pop...pop…pop... _ from Cyborg.

" Where did you read it?" Robin asked in a zombie voice.

" I think on the back of Sugar Crunchy Cereal." Beastboy said peeling another banana.

" Didn't you once do a history report based on the information you got off that cereal box?" Robin asked.

" Yeah. So?" Beastboy asked eating his banana.

" Didn't you get an F?" Robin asked.

"…."

_Pop, pop, pop…pop, pop, pop…pop…pop, pop…pop, pop, pop, pop…pop…pop, pop, pop… POP!_ Came from Cyborg on the other side on the couch. The popping was progressing and becoming the tune from 'Jingle Bells'.

Raven's eyes narrowed as her temper flared. But then she raised an eyebrow as a feather flew by her.

" So Robin, if bananas grow on trees then were do pineapples come from?" Beastboy asked taking out a can of pineapples.

" Trees." Robin said angrily.

" Where do the banana trees live, Robin? I've never seen one before." Beastboy asked.

" Beastboy!" Robin said growling.

" What? What am I doing?"

_Pop, pop, pop…pop, pop, pop…POP!_

The feather landed on Raven's nose. " Okay that is IT!" she yelled.

The rest were silent and looked at her. " We range from the ages of 15-18 and you still can't find something constructive to do! Beastboy stop asking Robin stupid questions! And Robin stop answering them! And Cyborg…shut the fuck up! I am going to go get some iced tea!" Raven said angrily walking over to the fridge.

" Stupid morons in this house…I can't believe them…just trying to read my damn book…" Raven mumbled to herself as she made her way over to the huge fridge that the Titans owned.

" I swear to God I am going to kick there—OH MY GOD!" Raven screamed as she looked into the fridge.

The others turned to see what happened and there in the fridge sat Starfire with a magazine and a bottle of mustard in hand. She looked up and smiled.

" Friend Raven, I have found cold comforting goodness inside the 'fridge' do you wish to join me?" Starfire asked with innocence.

Raven just closed the door to the fridge and put her head down and shook it, " I'm going back to my room." And then she walked out.

Cyborg looked up at Beastboy and said, " Hey?"

Beastboy looked back at Cyborg and said, " Hey?"

" Wanna go bug the crap out of raven?" Cyborg asked.

" Why not." Beastboy answered and they left the room.

Robin sighed. He should probably go get Starfire out of the fridge. He got up from his spot and walked over to the fridge. He knocked and there was an " Enter" from inside.

" Look Starfire" Robin stopped as he looked around. Starfire had cleared a huge shelf, which she now sat on. She sat reading with a bottle of mustard next to her and next to that a speaker box playing Sean Paul.

Starfire smiled at him. " Hello Robin! I believe I have found an 'Oasis'. Please will you join me?"

Robin felt another wave of heat come over him and he nodded and steped into the fridge. He sat down next to Starfire on the shelve. She handed him a Coke and he eagerly took it.

" I welcome you Robin to the fridge!" Starfire said clapping her hands.

" Awesome. Do you have any food?" Robin asked.

Starfire smiled and reached up. She pulled down some hot dogs, ketchup, and mustard. Robin smiled and started making some cold hot dogs.

During the middle of eating though he accidentally squirted mustard on Starfire without knowing it. Starfire's mouth opened in shock. And she turned to him and squirted some mustard on him. He turned and smiled. He then hit her with some more ketchup. Starfire then did the same with mustard. They squirted until there was no more substance left in the bottles. Robin then took a bottle of soda and shook it then opened it towards Starfire. It exploded on her. She wiped of the foam and Robin laughed. Starfire smiled. And as Robin opened his eyes he met with a cream pie. Starfire laughed.

" Oh it's on!" Robin yelled and the fridge food fight had started.

A couple of hours later Raven walked lazily towards the fridge in her nightclothes.

" Maybe now I can get some iced tea." She murmured to herself.

She opened the fridge and saw Robin and Starfire asleep next to each other covered in food. She sighed and closed the fridge.

" Or instead I can just go make a grocery list for tomorrow." She mumbled as she walked back to her room.

: End Flashback:

" And that's what happened." Nightwing concluded.

" And she is still here! And you didn't call us right away!" Cyborg yelled.

" It's not that" Nightwing started.

" Bad." Raven finished." Well it is Nightwing."

" Yeah I mean we thought she was bad before, but this is just beyond what we knew." Beastboy said.

" She isn't going to hurt any of us if that's what you mean." Nightwing said testily.

" She practically admitted to being a murder! And you're not worried." Cyborg said shaking his head.

" I don't care what she says! She's still Starfire on matter what!" Nightwing yelled standing up.

" Things change! Obviously she has too, man but you're not seeing it!" Cyborg yelled standing up.

" I think it would be a good idea just to keep her here or somewhere under constant watch." Raven whispered.

" She's fine here!" Nightwing yelled.

" You're getting too close, Nightwing. This can't be a personal thing; we have to think about Starfire and innocent people here. If she won't tell us what happened we are just going to have to assume the worst." Raven said sadly shaking her head.

" You guys don't even care about her." Nightwing said coldly.

" Of course we care about her!" Raven yelled.

All was silent. Until Beastboy looked over at a corner and said, "What's that?"

Nightwing looked at where he was pointing. " That's the bag Starfire had with her when she arrived."

" Have you looked in it?" Beastboy asked.

" I've glanced at it yeah." Nightwing answered.

" You mind if I take a look?" Raven asked.

" Go ahead." Nightwing replied not looking at her.

Raven picked up the bag and looked into it. There were weapons and some worn articles of clothing. Then she came to something else.

" What's that?" Beastboy asked as Raven pulled it out of the bag.

" It's a small wooden soldier, that is painted." Raven said looking at it.

Nightwing looked up. He hadn't seen that before.

Raven turned it over. And at the bottom of it a name was craved into the wood. She felt it under her fingers and read, " Vulcan."

" Who's Vulcan?" Cyborg asked.

" I don't know." Raven whispered.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**Flashback 3007 AD Argeian City(they've entered a new year)……………..**

Akilli was awakened around 9:30pm by a light from a candle. He moaned and reached over to Starfire's side of the bed, only to find it was empty. This alarmed him. Where could his 9-month pregnant wife have gone? He soon got his answer when he looked across the room.

" Starfire, love, what are you doing?" Akilli asked in surprise.

Starfire was on the side of the room bouncing herself up and down, forming some kind of a jig. She continued to do this odd dance as she pointed to her big belly and said, "I want it out!"

" The baby?" Akilli asked raising an eyebrow.

" Huh-uh! I want it out Akilli I can't take it anymore! But it's not coming out!" Starfire cried.

Akilli nodded in understanding, " This explains why the other day you went up to Jacob and started shaking him yelling, ' What motivated you!'" Starfire nodded her head as she continued the dance.

Akilli shook his head and stood. He walked over to Starfire and put both of hid hands on her shoulders, " Starfire, Starfire stop the jig."

Starfire shook her head, " Nope, I-want—baby—out!"

Akilli said softly, " This isn't going to make the baby come out any faster. Now come back to bed. You shouldn't be up." Starfire stopped her jig and allowed Akilli to lead her back to the bed.

She sat down and put her head in her hands and started to cry, " It's been 9 months and it is still not coming out! And I am huge! And emotional! I'm one big, huge emotional fat blob!"

Akilli patted Starfire's back, " No, you're beautiful." These last 9 months had been trying. Akilli had been home the whole time, helping Starfire. But sometimes it was hard, especially when Starfire emotions would whack out, like they were now. One time a few months ago he had eaten the last apple and he swore she was going to kill him. But then she just smiled and said, " Oh well."

" You' re sweet, Akilli. But I am huge. And I just want the baby out. I can't get out of bed and my feet constantly hurt. I just want it out! Does that make me a horrible mother?" Starfire cried into Akilli's shoulder.

" No, you're a great mother. And I meant what I said before. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. Now I am right here and I will help you get though this. We're a team, you and I. And soon we're going to be mother and father, and I couldn't be more happy than I am now." Akilli said holding Starfire.

Starfire smiled. But then her eyes widened. " Oh no."

Akilli looked at her, "What?"

" I think my water just broke." Starfire said looking down at a wet spot on the floor. And Akilli looked there too and his eyes widened.

" Oh my God! This is it! Okay I will go get the doctor. You just stay here and keep breathing!" Akilli said rushing out the door not bothering to throw on a shirt.

Starfire nodded and winced in pain as the first contractions started. This was it. The baby was coming.

**5 hours later………**

" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Starfire screamed through an other contraction. Akilli swore his hand was going to break under the pressure of hers. He couldn't find the doctor. The last time anyone had seen him, he had left the city on a visit to his family. And now Starfire was having a baby, with no doctor!

Freya put a cold cloth of Starfire's forehead that was now beaded with sweat. She had come as soon as she heard Starfire was in labor. She now tried everything to make Starfire comfortable while they waited for the doctor to show up.

" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Starfire screamed as tears ran down her face. Her grip tightened on Akilli. " I take it back, I take it back! Don't let it come out it hurts!"

Akilli wiped off her tears and stoked her hair, " It's alright."

Starfire's eyes narrowed as she pulled him closer to her by his collar. " I will_ kill _you if you tell me it's going to be alright again. You're the one that did this to m-EEEEEEEEE!" Starfire screamed.

" Starfire let go of Akilli." Freya said calmly.

Starfire let go. " I am sorry Akilli. It just hurts so bad!"

Akilli kissed her forehead, " It's fine."

" Oh-no." Freya whispered.

" What?" Akilli and Starfire both asked at the same time.

" Well I – think it's time for the baby to come." Freya stuttered.

" No, it can't be time yet. The doctor is not here Freya, you must be mistaken." Starfire huffed.

" No, it's time." Freya said sternly.

" Well what are we going to do?" Akilli asked worried.

Freya gulped, " I'll deliver the baby."

" What!" Starfire screamed.

Freya rolled her eyes, " I have had some children of my own, and I think I can do this." Slowly both Starfire and Akilli nodded.

Freya looked at Starfire, " Alright it is time to start pushing. On the count of three. One, two, three…PUSH!" Starfire screamed as she pushed and closed her eyes.

" Push!" Freya yelled and Starfire did so.

" Do close your eyes!" Starfire screamed as she saw Freya with her eyes shut. Freya opened them and nodded.

" Oh, oh I see the head! One more push Starfire!" Freya yelled.

" Is it a boy or girl?" Akilli asked.

" I wouldn't know! I can't tell by the head1" Freya said frustrated. Starfire let out one more scream and a cry filled the room.

" It's a boy!" Freya said happily wiping him off.

Starfire smiled happily and Akilli kissed her forehead. " You were wonderful." Akilli whispered.

Freya put the baby in Starfire's arms, " Here is you're baby boy." Starfire nodded and mouthed the words 'Thank-you'. Freya nodded and left the room.

Starfire cradled her child in her arms. He was small, pink, and wrinkly. He opened his eyes for the first him revealing the same crystal blue ones as Akilli and red fuzzies shone on his baldhead. He let out a little moan. And looked and Starfire and Akilli with bright eyes.

" I think he knows who we are." Akilli whispered. " He took his son in his arms. " Who's that? That's mommy. And I am your father, my son."

Starfire smiled as Akilli put the baby back into her arms. " What shall we call him?" she asked.

" How about Vulcan? It means fire. And it would go with that fiery red hair he has." Akilli said looking at the baby.

Starfire nodded, " Yes, Vulcan is a strong name." Both smiled.

" Hello my little Vulcan, welcome to the world." Starfire whispered kissing her baby on the head.

Just then the door burst open and there the doctor stood huffing and puffing, " I'm here!"

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**Jump City—Present time 2014 AD………..**

Starfire awoke in the bedroom in Richards's apartment. Her head felt like it had been pounded on. She sat and realized she was still in her suit. Her neck hurt but she couldn't exactly figure out why. She moaned in pain as her head began to throb. There was something important…

She began to go dizzy and the room spun out of control. Soon images of her life flashed before her like little blurry movie screens. Memories of her past and present blended to get her.

Flash:

_A woman fighting a figure in the smoke of the jewelry store…_

Flash:

_A mother and her son swinging in a swing laughing as they went higher…_

Flash:

_5 teenagers fighting a huge stone monster. A green light hitting the monster and knocking him out… _

Flash:

_A woman kicking a figure up against the wall of the jewelry store…_

Flash:

_A 18-year-old girl getting whipped in a slave imprisonment camp…_

Flash:

_A sixteen-year-old masked boy catching a sixteen-year-old girl falling from the sky…_

Flash:

_A woman and a man dancing to music on a beach…_

Flash:

_A woman stabbing a figure and kicking it back…_

Flash:

_Two people making love…_

Flash:

_People screaming and running. Fires raging everywhere. One scream shone through them all…_

Flash:

_A masked man coming closer and closer to a woman's lip..._

Flash:

_A woman sending an arrow right threw a man's chest as he tried to run…_

Flash:

_A figure rising a woman by her neck. The mans face she saw it…the sound of glass breaking and the sound of someone hitting the pavement… _

Starfire stumbled to the bathroom. The images burned into her mind. Images she did not want to see. She fell to the bathroom tile floor and crawled over to the tub. Anything to get those pictures out…

A voice rang though it all. It repeated over and over again… " I'll seeing you."

Water ran rapid through the tub's facet. Starfire stuck her head under the cold water. The voice and the images washed away like chalk on a sidewalk. After a few minutes she took her head out from under and leaned against the porcelain tub. Tears ran down her face softly and she shivered from the cold. She breathed in and out trying to maintain her breathing patterns she tilted her head back.

This happened every so often. She would have flashes of memory. She had been to a doctor once but he did not know what it was. He said it might've been a harsh bump to the head, which causes the mind to sometimes repeat things to fill a void when it stops thinking, so this mostly happens when you sleep. She had known where she got the bump from. And that was one of the things that sometimes flashed through her mind. She had a disability and that only made killing more sweet.

She stood when she heard voices from the other room. She walked out of the bathroom and towards the bedroom door. She opened it softly so she would not be heard and crept down the hall. In the living room she saw all the Titans sitting and talking. She then turned her attention to a figurine in Raven's hands.

Then she heard Beastboy ask," Who's Vulcan?"

" I don't know." Raven whispered.

" You should not be touching things that aren't yours." Starfire said coldly walking into the room.

The rest of the Titans looked up in shock and in surprise. " Starfire I didn't know you were—" Nightwing started.

" Are you having fun looking at my things and talking about me? How sweet, you think you're a mystery." Starfire said coldly looking at all of them.

" We wouldn't have to go through your things, if you'd just tell us what is going on." Cyborg stated.

" My life is none of your business. The same goes for my belongings." Starfire said without emotion.

" Starfire what happened?" Raven asked.

" What happened?" Starfire asked with an eyebrow up.

" What happened to you?" Raven asked.

Starfire laughed a cold laugh, " Oh that's funny. All of you already have me pegged as some-kind of murder, why should I give you reason for my actions?"

" Where have you been Star?" Cyborg asked.

" In the year 3014 AD. I believe 1,000 years from this time." Starfire answered narrowing her eyes. The rest of the Titans stood in shock.

" You-you were sent to the future?" Beastboy asked. Starfire clutched her jaw and nodded.

All was silent for a few minutes and then Nightwing spoke, " Who's Vulcan?"

Starfire turned to him, " Now that _is_ none of your business."

" Who is he?" Nightwing asked forcefully stepping towards her.

She didn't move, " I'm not telling you."

" Who is he?" Nightwing said grabbing her wrist.

She griped his also, " What are you jealous? Do you think he might be another man?"

Nightwing's anger flared, " Who is he?"

Starfire twisted Nightwing's wrist so he let out a moan on pain. And then she threw him against a wall. Now all the Titans readied their fire at her.

She looked at all of them and then back at Nightwing, " Vulcan is the name of my son!"

The rest of Titans held their fire, and lessened it slightly. They stared at her in shock. A son?

" You all want to know what's happened to me? Well get ready because I'm going to tell you exactly what happened to me!" Starfire said in a raged voice.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**Okay that was chapter 7! I know it was a lot shorter but just go with the flow here. Sorry if that sucked. Anyways the mystery of the Red Diamond will be answered in the next chapter. And Starfire will eventually find out that she has been injected with something. But what and what does it do? And will she find out in time?**

**The next 2 CHAPTERS WILL BE STRICTLY FLASHBACK CHAPTERS IN 3007-3012 AD! Yes that means there will be some flash forwards. You will all get to find out what changed Starfire for the worst. And how will the Titans take it? Just a warning though, the story will not get back to the villain or the Titans until these next 2 flashback chapters are over.**

**Believe it or not I actually got the banana questions from an actual conversation I had with friends. And yes I hadn't known bananas grew on trees. Well I have never seen one! Have you?**

**Anyways I can't wait for April! Man this sucks! I can't believe they are making us wait this long! Oh and I am going on Spring Break this Friday so I should have more time to write and update so stay tuned.**

**THANK-YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS! I LOVE YOU ALL! And please update so I can tell if I did a good job or not. And please no flames. Remember reviews make want to write!**

**Till next time,**

**Hailey **


	8. Supressed Recollections

Hi everyone! Thank-you all of you for the great reviews. I'm really glad that everyone likes the story. I sometimes get self-doubt about my writing and the great reviews cheer me up. This chapter and the next chapter will be strictly flashback chapters. Starfire's secret will be revealed. In this chapter some secrets will be revealed but other than that it is mellow. The poem in here is by me so don't laugh! Anyways here is chapter 8:

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, but there's always hope for the future!

**Chapter 8: Suppressed Recollections Part 1: A Sleeping City**

**Reflections of Ideals by: Hailey**

_I once had a vision of how things should be._

_What was right and wrong laid out in perfect equality._

_Things I should've said, they run over and over again…in my head._

_Memories of things gone wrong, playing endlessly all night long._

_The light was blinding and I couldn't see._

_The force was binding, between you and me._

_Some things are immortalized eternally._

_My head ached and my stomach plunged as control from within me started to run._

_Day was night and night was day, as memories of the sun started to fade away._

_The wind blows, the moon howls, and life is forever in an endless scowl._

_I once had a vision of how things should be; horrid memories last for eternity. _

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**: Flashback Chapter 7:**

" _You all want to know what's happened to me? Well get ready because I'm going to tell you exactly what happened to me!" Starfire said in a raged voice._

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**Flashback 3012 AD Argeian City(5 years about Vulcan's birth and 2 years before Starfire's return to 2014 AD)………………..**

A child's laughter rang through her dream. Starfire turned restlessly in her big white bed. The laughter became louder and Starfire's nose winkled in annoyance. She attempted to put the pillow over her head in an attempt to drown out the laughter that was coming closer. With her eyes closed she sighed in defeat and counted in her head_ five, four, three, two, one and_

" Mother! Mother! Wake-up mother!" Vulcan said jumping on the bed making Starfire bounce up.

Starfire moaned, " Leave me be!"

The five year-old about to go on six jumped up and down causing disruption to the sheets. " No, mother! Today is the day father returns home from a war tour! Remember?"

Starfire sighed and waved him away while sitting up. The boy stopped jumping and sat attentively on the end of the bed looking at his mother. Starfire sat up and scratched her head. She peaked an eye open to see her 5-year old son sitting on the end of the bed. He was already dressed and his red hair reached to his ears and his blue eyes sparkled with excitement. She smiled at her son's up-right attitude this early in the morning.

She rubbed her eyes lazily and looked at him. " Why do you wake so early?"

He smiled and said, " I want to be awake for when father comes."

" Your father will come but not until the afternoon, my son." Starfire said getting out of bed.

" I am sorry to wake you this early mother, but I can not contain my excitement!" Vulcan said happily.

Starfire raised an eyebrow; " I do not think it is excitement that makes you like this everyday."

Vulcan just kept smiling and ran towards his mother as she walked down the staircase.

" Mother, do you think father will take me fishing when he comes home?" Vulcan asked sitting opposite his mother at the breakfast table.

Starfire smiled, " I am sure he will."

" What shall we do until father arrives?" Vulcan asked wiggling in his chair.

" We shall go about our daily business and wait." Starfire answered eating. Vulcan nodded and started playing with his food. He took his sausages and made them dance around his pancake. He then folded the pancake and made it eat the sausage. Before Starfire knew it he was making a whole play.

" You shall not anger the Pancake God!" Vulcan said making the pancake talk.

" Oh, no please do not eat me! I beg of you!" The sausage screamed in agony.

" Too late! You shall face my wrath!" the pancake yelled eating the sausage.

" Vulcan you shall not play with your food. How many times must I tell you no to." Starfire said annoyed.

Vulcan slouched down, "Sorry mother." He lazily picked up his sliver fork and took bites of his food. Anxiousness filled him. He didn't want to sit he wanted to go out and play. The started the flip his fork up and down. But what he didn't notice is fork caught on his plate flipping it backwards. Starfire looked up with her eyes wide as the plate flew across the room. As the plate was in midair Geneva walked in from the kitchen she turned as soon as she heard Starfire yell, but it was too late. The plate hit her right in the face.

Starfire stood and rushed to her servant. " Geneva are you hurt?"

The old woman smiled and shook her head, " No, Mrs. Saxon. I am fine." Starfire nodded and stood. She turned to her son and narrowed her eyes at him.

Vulcan stood rubbing his head. " Mother May I go play with cousin Arthur and Jacob?"

Starfire sighed and then smiled, " You may." Vulcan smiled and then ran off. " Just be—" Starfire started and then she was cut off by glass breaking.

" I'm okay!" Vulcan's voice rang out before he ran out of the house.

" Careful." Starfire finished slumping down in a chair.

" Mrs., do you want me to go and clean up the mess?" Geneva asked.

Starfire rubbed her pupils and waved her hand, " Yes please." Geneva nodded and ran off. A few minutes after she had gone Starfire finished eating and stood from the table. She walked back up the stairs towards her room.

She entered and opened the balcony's window and let the sun shine through the room. She walked over to the mirror and looked at herself. It had been five years since Vulcan's birth and 8 years since she had come to be in this time. Her hair had grown longer and was wavy. She had grown taller and her body had matured. She pulled off her nightgown and stepped behind a covering. She pulled on a light green cloth dress with gold trimming. She walked out from behind the covering and sat at the vanity. She used a comb and pulled her hair into a bun with ac couple of curly strands falling from it.

She stood and walked down the stairs when she heard a knock on the door. She opened the wooden frame and saw 10-year old Gabriella standing beside her mother Freya. Starfire let them pass through.

Starfire lead them to a small sunroom. Starfire and Freya sat down while Gabriella sat on a plush chair beside them.

" They are returning today, are you not excited?" Freya asked happily.

Starfire nodded and smiled, " I am. It has been 3 months since I saw Akilli last."

Freya all of sudden looked sad and said, " But who knows how long they will stay this time."

Starfire raised an eyebrow, " What do you mean?"

Freya took in a deep breath and looked at her daughter, " Gabriella will you give us some time alone please?" Gabriella nodded and left the room.

" I wish Vulcan would listen like that. He's always getting into some kind of trouble. So what is wrong?" Starfire asked.

" The war is turning. Some are saying it's near its end." Freya stated.

" And what is wrong with that?" Starfire asked.

" Although are troops are now dominating the battle fields…we have lost a portion of the Odessian army." Freya said.

" What do you mean 'lost'?" Starfire asked.

" Prince Actaeon of Odessian is the overall general of the Odessian army. His legion consists of over a 1,000 soldiers. 200 are archers, 500 are foot soldiers, 100 are horse riders, and 200 are militia. It is 25 of the Odessian army and for some reason we cannot find them. I've heard the war council talking, they don't know how a army of over 1,000 men have gotten through the lines without being spotted but somehow they have. Akilli, Marcus, and Lucan all must go out and search for the missing legion. We do not know where they are, and Argeian might win this war, but until Actaeon's legion has been destroyed the war will not be over." Freya said solemnly.

" Where do you think they are hiding?" Starfire asked looking up.

" I do not know." Freya whispered.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**Meanwhile Somewhere in the forests 200 miles outside of Argeian………..**

The horse's grunts sounded from all around and small campfires dotted ground in the deep part of the forest. Soldiers ate and drank and talked around these fires while other practiced sword techniques. If one where to look from the beginning of the thick forest they would not see any fires for it would get deeper and from a distance seem like a blank, empty, black space. But if one were to be overhead in the skies they would see a large encampment in the middle of the dark forest hidden by trees. Here over a 1,000 men sat…lying in wait.

A man carrying rolled up paper walked into a burlap tent were he saw several other men standing around a wood table. He walked up behind one and whispered, " Sir?"

The man turned. He was tall and had long braided hair with mustache. He looked frightening and powerful. He grunted and took the paper from the man saying, " Thank you."

The tall man turned back to his fellow companions at the table. Who looked at him. He pointed to the map that was already laid out on the table. " Are troops are here, lying in wait waiting for the opportune moment. We have hidden ourselves successfully, the Argeian army does not know where we hide nor do they suspect our location." He turned towards a smaller, muscular man and said, " Are your troops ready?"

The thin mans expression did not change as he said, " Yes all militia lines are ready." He then pointed to the huge map at several different places. " My men are to be set here on the west side, on the north, and east side as well."

The tall man nodded, " You are to bring up the rear once the full plan is in motion." The thin man nodded in understanding.

The tall man then turned to a small fat man and said, " And are your troops ready?"

The small fat man smirked and said in heavy accent, " Yes sir. Both the horseback and foot soldiers are ready. The 500-foot soldiers will enter first, taking down all weapons that could be used against us as well as advance forward. The horse back soldiers will follow and continue to annihilate everything in their path."

The tall man nodded in approval and said, " You and your regiment will bring up the frontal attack."

The tall man then turned the a tall black man with many scars on his face, " And the archers?"

The sacred black man nodded and said in deep voice, " They are ready sir." He then pointed to the large map on the table. " I will station my soldiers on these hills so we will have an advantage point. We will knock down the first of the Argeian soldiers silently. After the foot soldiers advance I will let the fire archers rain down their fire after that I will continue to fire and send back-up when it is needed."

The tall man smirked to himself, " Yes the plan is set."

" How do you plan to get out soldiers to where they are supposed to be?" the thin man asked.

The Tall man smiled and rolled out a map. " I have a plan."

" Where did you obtain that?" The scared black man asked.

Prince Actaeon, or the Tall man, smiled evilly and said, " Every city has a key and that my friends…will get out troops into Argeian City."

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**Argeian City…………………………………**

" Vulcan! Vulcan! Vulcan where have you gone?" Starfire yelled out. She walked out into the garden, and he wasn't there. Vulcan often did this; he would run off and play with his friends or get into some kind-of trouble. He got his free-sprit from his mother but from his father he got his horse playing. He was out and about now probably getting some poor unsuspecting soul.

" Mrs., I've found Sir Vulcan." Geneva said from in the doorway.

Starfire turned and let out a gasp. Vulcan stood in front of Geneva…covered in mud from head to toe. Geneva nodded and walked away.

Starfire put her hands on her hips and walked towards Vulcan she stopped in front of him and tapped her foot. " Young man, do you want to explain yourself?"

Vulcan's head was turned down, looking at the floor. " Well, Jacob, Arthur, and I were playing and we got into…a mud fight."

Starfire sighed and took hold of this mud-covered hand and started to lead him upstairs. " Very well let us go and get you cleaned up."

They entered Starfire's bedroom and Starfire took out water filled basin. " All right shed you clothes." Starfire instructed.

" Awwww! But mother, Aunt Freya does not clean Jacob and Author." Vulcan whined.

" Awwww! But Jacob and Author are 13 years of age and I assure you that Aunt Freya will punish them." Starfire mimicked the whined.

A horn sounded in the distance and Vulcan ran to the balcony before his mother could wipe his face. He ran back in jumping up and down.

" Vulcan Saxton you get in here right" Starfire started to say.

" Mother! Mother the soldiers are back! Father is home!" Vulcan said running out of the house.

It took a moment for what her son said to register with her mind. Once it did her eyes widened and she ran out of the house also.

By the time she reached the palace the soldiers had already arrived and she saw Akilli talking to the king. He saw Starfire and his son and excused himself.

" Father!" Vulcan yelled running towards Akilli.

Akilli smiled and took Vulcan up into his arms. He gave Vulcan a hug, which resulted in getting mud all over him. He sat his son down and took a good look at him. Then wiping some mud off Vulcan's face said happily, "Vulcan, my son, you are exactly as I left you—stinky and covered in mud!"

Vulcan smiled and gave his father another hug, " I have missed you so much! Father guess what?"

Akilli leaned down so that they were eye level and said with a smile, " What?"

" I got new toy soldiers the other day! Mother bought them from me and they even have m name imprinted on the bottoms. Would you like to see?"

" Would I like to see? I would love to see. Go and bring them here!" Akilli said happily. Vulcan nodded quickly and ran off.

" Mud looks good on you." A seductive voice said from behind him.

Akilli turned to find Starfire walking towards him. He ran to her and picked her up and spun her around. He kissed her passionately and then said, " Why? Does mud give you ideas?"

She did a playful gasp and whispered, " I should punish you for thinking such thoughts."

He smiled and said, " Well I wouldn't object." He kissed her once more.

She broke the kiss and said in a serious tone, " I've missed you."

He nodded and laid a hand on her cheek, " I missed you too. I love you Starfire."

" I love you too." Starfire whispered.

" Hey how bout me?" a small voice said from below them.

They both looked down and said, " We love you too."

" Alright we have time before tonight's celebration, so how about all of us go to the top of the hill and have a picnic." Akilli suggested.

" Yes that would be wonderful." Starfire smiled.

" Father are we taking the carriage there?" Vulcan asked.

" Yes." Akilli answered.

" Can I drive?" Vulcan asked excitedly.

" Drive? You already dive me crazy!" Akilli aid playfully as they walked towards the carriage.

**Later at the Hill…………………**

" Kill them!" a solider yelled.

" We shall have all their heads!" another yelled.

"…."

" Mother it's your turn." Vulcan whispered pointing to the toy solider in Starfire's hand.

Starfire coughed and looked up and then at her toy solider, " Oh, uh. Yes! Let us get them." She said making her slier walk.

Akilli laughed with his solider in hand, " Congratulations Starfire, you have successfully sacred off my bunny slippers."

Starfire put on a hurt face, " Why do you make fun."

Akilli laughed and said, " I am sorry love, but that was pathetic."

" Father is right mother, your voice sounded like a girl not tough at all. And since when do soldiers wobble when they walk?" Vulcan laughed.

" What?" Starfire asked looking at her solider.

" Yes, when your soldier walked he walked from right side to left side." Akilli laughed.

Starfire playfully hit him, " It's your fault for playing this game. You know I am not that good."

" Here mother you can have this soldier so you can practice. But you have to take care of him because he is my favorite." Vulcan said handing Starfire the soldier that he had. " You promise you'll take care of it?"

" I assure you, I will take it everywhere I go." Starfire said with her hand held up. " By the way what is his name?"

Vulcan smiled and pointed to its peg, " Its name is Vulcan, like me. See my name is just there." Starfire smiled and nodded.

" Hello." Marcus said walking up to them. They turned and waved.

" Brother, it is good to see you. Is there a reason for your visit?" Akilli asked.

Marcus nodded, " Actually I am here looking for my nephew. Vulcan I was thinking you and I could visit the weapons treasury if you'd like."

Vulcan gasped, " You are allowed in there?"

" Of course I am." Marcus said proudly.

Vulcan turned to his mother with folded hands, " Mother, may I please go?"

" Yes mother my he?" Marcus mimicked the pleading.

Starfire smiled, " Alright you may go. But nothing too violent Marcus." Marcus nodded and Vulcan kissed his mother cheek and ran off with Marcus.

" They are close, aren't they? Akilli asked.

Starfire nodded, " Yes they are. They are like brothers, I can never pry them apart."

Akilli laughed, " Well Marcus is really a child at heart."

Starfire smiled and looked down at the wooden figure she still held in her hand. It was perfect little solider with sword and all. When she had first seen it at the stand where it was being sold it had caught her attention. Vulcan was always playing "war" so why not have some soldiers? She had his name put on some of them for he usually lost many things. She had bought them and came home. She watched as he opened them and how his eyes went wide with wonder as he opened the gift. He gave is mother a hug and told her he loved them.

He became very attached to them, taking them were ever they went. He had even named some of them and given ranks. He played by himself and with others as Starfire watched. She was close to her son and loved him very much. When Akilli was gone on war tour it was just he and she. She would sometimes take him to the hill that they were on now and go swing with him on her lap. He could swing by himself but he liked swinging with her and her with him.

She traced the little soldier with her fingers. His paint felt smooth under her fingertips. When Vulcan was young she would tell him great stories about love and war. She would read to him from books far beyond his age, but he understood. He was very smart although it sometimes was in doubt. But no matter he could always make her smile. He was her little angel.

His birthday was coming soon. Maybe she would by him another set of soldiers but in a different color so they could rage battle.

" He's quite found of you too, you know." Akilli said interrupting her thoughts.

" And he is of you too, Akilli. Do you know what he said the other day?" Starfire asked.

" What did he say?"

" He said, ' When I grow up I will be a soldier just like father and just as strong.' That's what he said." Starfire said looking at Akilli.

" And does that worry you, that he wants to be a solider just like me?" Akilli asked.

" Being a solider is an honorable thing Akilli, of course I would be proud of him but I would be just as proud if he was a banker or a teller or teacher. I hate the idea of him fighting and…killing. Fighting is honorable but innocence is lost. I'm am mother and I don't want my son getting hurt." Starfire said sadly.

Akilli took her hand in his, " Even if he did become a solider, I would be looking out for him." Starfire nodded and kissed her husband.

" Come we must go get ready for tonight's dinner at the palace." Akilli said standing up and taking her hand. They walked over to the carriage and got in.

**Later That Night At the Palace………………..**

All the tables full of guests cheered and pounded the glasses together. Outside this room were others filled with dancing people and performers of many different talents. In the city normal people held fires and danced with each other also. The city had seemed to come alive with joy and dancing.

" We are victorious once more! Argeian has taken control of almost all Odessian land. Their capital is all we need to win this long going war and its only Prince Actaeon's legion that is left to fight! So let us drink and be merry tonight, for we shall soon be victorious!" Lucan said from the head table with his mug full of beer held high. People all through out the room cheered.

" Are you having fun?" Akilli asked Starfire, who sat next to him.

Starfire smiled and nodded, " Yes very much so."

She felt someone tugging at her clothing. She turned to see Vulcan wiggling in his seat throwing glances across the room.

" Mother can I go play,_ please_!" Vulcan begged with big eyes.

Starfire smiled and kissed him on the forehead, " But I thought you were going to stay with your father and I tonight."

Vulcan rolled his eyes, " Awwww, mother do you know how it _looks_ for me to be sitting with my parents? Oh, come on let me go play with the boys'!"

Starfire laughed, " Alright, you may go."

Vulcan jumped up from his seat, " Thank-you!" He then took out a sling-shot and hollered in a taunting tone, " Jacob and Arthur you wants to play… Target?"

" You do know that we will be receiving a massage that our son has done something to get us thrown out of this palace within in only a matter of minutes, don't you?" Akilli asked half joking.

Starfire nodded and then sighed, " Since when did we become the embarrassing parents?"

Akilli laughed, " Don't worry. I'm glad he's gone…because in my opinion he is the embarrassing one."

Starfire laughed just as someone she didn't recognize came up to Akilli.

" Sir, I was wondering when Prince Lucan said we'd be leaving again, sir." The solider asked.

Akilli just smiled and said as though it weren't an important subject, " I believe we are leaving a week from now."

" Thank-you sir." The man side and then walked away. Akilli turned back to face Starfire, but she wasn't there. He looked around the room but she was nowhere to be seen.

He got up from the table to look for her. He walked from the big dinning hall, to the ballroom, but she was nowhere to be seen. He looked around frantically but then saw a flash of fiery red hair go from the ballroom doors. He followed the blur outside.

He walked down long steps into the lush green garden. It had lights through out the plants and walks making it light up as though fairies occupied the place. He walked down a walk and past some water fountains. He kept walking till heard a small sob. He turned around a huge green bush and saw Starfire leaning against a railing looking out over the city.

" Starfire, why did you leave?" Akilli asked.

Starfire stopped crying and still looked over the city. Then she said in angry voice, " When were you going to tell me you were leaving?"

" I was going to tell you, I just" Akilli started.

" You just thought that maybe tomorrow would be better? No, because tomorrow I would only be more happier you were back home." Starfire said.

" Starfire, you know I have to go." Akilli said softly walking towards her.

She turned to him with fierce eyes and said, " But you just got home! I don't fight with you often butbut have you ever noticed when we do fight it is about this subject?"

" Starfire, you know I don't like fighting with you so lets not." Akilli said softly.

" No Akilli Saxton! You are will not change the subject! We're going to talk about this! I know—I know that you have no choice when it comes to this, but you are missing everything that is happening. Vulcan has grown so much since you last saw him!" Starfire half yelled.

" Do you think I like being away from my family?" Akilli yelled.

" Of course I know you don't! You have gotten your chance to fight and to be a hero, your family needs you, and I need you. I miss you at night; I want you there next to me! I want to make love to you and know you aren't going to leave! Our son needs you to be here fulltime and to help with things I can't! I need more of your help in raising him! I need to know you are all right, because I never sleep when you're gone! I pretend that you will be fine, but I know there's a chance you might not come home. What would I do then? What? I'm nothing without you, Akilli. I can't-I can't have you go again because I know very well that you may not come back!" Starfire cried.

" What do you—what do you want me to do? Do you want me to retire as a soldier?" Akilli asked.

Starfire still cried and turned towards him, " Akilli the war is almost over and you have enough money…"

" So then you do want me to not be a soldier anymore?" Akilli asked again.

" I know it's selfish, me asking you this. But if you don't I think our marriage might be in danger." Starfire cried.

Akilli let tears run down his face and he held Starfire close, running his fingers through her hair, " It all right, Starfire, I promise you I will make everything all right. Our marriage is not in trouble, okay? I'm going to tell Lucan tomorrow that I am not going to be serving anymore, I am going to be with my family from now on."

Starfire smiled, "Thank-you."

Akilli smiled and laughed, " Okay now for conversation that isn't so saddening. I believe we were talking about an other child. Well since I am going to be around more often now, how about a …girl?"

Starfire jumped up and down, " You mean it?"

" Of course I mean it." Akilli said happily.

" I want a girl too!" Starfire said happily. He picked her up in his arms and spun her around and kissed her madly.

**Later that night…**

" So my troops and I lead them to this one section of the forest, but then half our troops sneaked back around them. By the time they realized what was going on it was too late, they were trapped between our armies. And that's how we won the battle." Akilli said. He sat next to his son's bed telling a war story while Vulcan listened intently. Starfire stood out in the hall watching her small family.

" Father that is so…cool!" Vulcan said excitedly.

" Yes it was. But, from now on I am going to be around here more often. How do you like that?" Akilli asked leaning of the bed.

" I like that a lot father. But won't you miss it?" Vulcan asked.

Akilli thought for a second, " I suppose sometimes I will, but my family is way more important than some silly war. Oh and I got you something."

" What is it?" Vulcan asked hurriedly.

Akilli smiled and pulled out a small_ red_ diamond that was encircled by a stone carving. He held it up so it glimmered by the lanterns light.

" Vulcan you see this jewel here?" Akilli asked and Vulcan nodded. " This jewel has been in my family so many generations we do not even know were it originally came from. Every father in my family has passed it to their son, and mine passed it to me. Now I am passing it to you."

Akilli handed Vulcan the red jewel. Vulcan stared at the necklace his father had given him with wonder and said, " Father Ithank-you…daddy."

Akilli smiled and hugged his son tight. He broke away and looked at Vulcan, " Vulcan you must take very good of this. Do you promise you will not lose it or let anything happen to it?"

" I promise father." Vulcan said looking at his father. He looked back at the necklace once more. _I promise._ He thought to himself.

" Hum. This does not look like you are tucking our son into bed." Starfire said from the doorway.

Akilli smiled and looked at his son, " Your mother is right, Vulcan. It is time for bed. I'll see you in the morning."

" I love you." Vulcan whispered.

" I love you too." Akilli said back and left the room.

Starfire walked over to her son's bed and sat down next to him.

" Mother, father said he is going to be home from now on! Aren't you excited?" Vulcan asked.

Starfire smiled and nodded, " Yes I am. So what would you say to have a brother or sister? Would you like that?"

Vulcan nodded happily, " Yes I would. But can I have a little brother. He'd be more fun to play with. Girls are icky."

Starfire chuckled, " We'll see. But pretty soon you won't be thinking girls are so icky anymore."

" I don't think I ever will." Vulcan said sternly which only made Starfire smile.

Starfire took his hand in hers and said, " You know I love you, right?"

Vulcan smiled, " Of course I do mother. You, and me we're pals. I love you too."

" Good," Starfire whispered, " I'll see you in the morning." Then she walked out of the room closing the door behind her.

She walked over to her bedroom, where Akilli was already waiting in bed.

" You know if we want a baby by next year, we'd better start now." Akilli said.

Starfire raised and eyebrow then she smiled and slipped off her dress. She climbed into bed with him and whispered, " I love you…so much."

He cupped her cheek with his hand, " I love you too. And from now on we are going to be not only good but great, I promise." He pulled himself on top of her and kissed her. He then reached over and put the cap on the lantern. And with that the city went to sleep.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**A Few Hours Later Just Outside the Walls of Argeian City…**

It was late at night and the guards all stood their posts. The moon was high giving light to them and the stars shone. Everything was peaceful.

An old peddler made his way to the front wall. He was old and frail. He and his mule pulled a cart full of goods towards the wall. He stopped in front of the wall and knocked.

An officer up top saw the man and called down, " How may I help you, sir?"

The old man did not take off his cape or his hood as he said, " I am an old peddler, and may I enter the city with my goods?"

The officer nodded and said, " We'll open the gates but your things will have to be checked at the front when you enter."

" Of course." Said the old man. The officer nodded and gave the "okay" for the horses to open the wall's door. The old man walked through with his cart. But what the other guards didn't notice was that the old man had left a block of wood keeping the doors from closing all the way.

After the old man had entered other guards started to check his things. The old man played a smirk off his face as they did so.

One guard looked to the old man and said, " Are you here on business or pleasure, sir?"

The old man did not raise his head as he said, " Oh, I am here on business." The guard saw his grip tighten on the cane he carried.

Meanwhile on the hills surrounding Argeian City a black man with scars stood. He raised his sword and brought it down. Behind him stood 200 archers who released their fire. Guards silently walking on the walls walks were shot down before they could say anything.

With the guards gone many men ran towards the wall of the castle from the surrounding forest and started to climb the wall.

One guard laid on the walk of the front wall breathed heavily. He was still alive after all the fire shot at him. He had arrows all through him as he made his way to a small tower. He raised himself and found a horn. He took it to his lips and blew as loud as he could before an Odessian solider stabbed him.

The sound was heard down at the bottom of the gate. And all the guards checking the old man things looked up as a guard fell from the top of the gate, dead. Others fell but they, however, weren't dead…they were Odessian soldiers. And others came from the cart, under all the goods.

" What the hell?" One guard asked before being shot with an arrow. The others were soon killed also. But the horn had been blown and now all soldiers and guards knew that there was trouble.

The old man took off his cloak to reveal soldiers uniform on a thin man.

" Hello." The thin man said without his expression changing.

The guard cowered backwards and said, " They know that Prince Actaeon's troops are here now."

The thin man smiled and said evilly, " Let them know, too late now." Then he made a swipe of his sword cut off the guard's head. He climbed a latter that led to the top of the huge wall. Once he reached there he raised his sword and yelled, " Attack!"

With that over 300 hundred men appeared and they rushed to the wall's door and pushed it open, entering the city.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**MEANWHILE… **

" Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" a women's scream pierced the night. Starfire bolted up and found that Akilli was not next to her but across the room putting on armor.

" Akilli, what is wrong?" Starfire asked raising the sheets to her chest.

" Get dressed and go get Vulcan!" Akilli ordered in an urgent voice.

This worried Starfire and she stood and ran over to her husband. She grabbed his arm and said with worry, " Akilli what is wrong?"

He looked at her, " The city is under attack! Go get Vulcan! Now!" Starfire looked at him and then looked out at the balcony. The view of the city was terrible. Fires burned the buildings and people ran in fear. She quickly slipped on a long cotton white dress with a blue robe and ran out of the room.

Within seconds she was back, eyes wide with fear.

" Starfire what" Akilli started.

" Vulcan is not in his bed! He's gone!" Starfire said in horror. Akilli looked at her then dashed out to the balcony. All he saw was chaos and Vulcan was somewhere in it.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**Hi. Sorry it took so long for the update and yes I do know that this chapter was shorter than some others but the next should be longer. As you can see the red jewel is Vulcan's so that's why Starfire had recognized it in the store The next chapter will be more evolved with the attack on the city and a family is separated in the chaos. So stay tuned for that.**

**I am on spring break so you should get the next update soon! And I already have an idea for the next story after this one, but I am still planning the plot so I'm not sure I'm going to write it yet. **

**Thank-you all once again for the reviews. I give a sugar cookie to all of you! REMEMBER REVIEWS GIVE ME THE POWER TO WRITE! **

**Well till next time,**

**Hailey **


	9. Supressed Recollections Part 2: Cries in...

Thank-you so much for all the great reviews! I got a lot on the last chapter and they made really happy. I'm really glad everyone likes the story. And I'm really sorry for any spelling errors. This chapter will be longer and a bit more violent. Please don't hate me! Well this isn't a religious story but it will have an exert from the Bible in it. Here's chapter 9:

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen titans, but wouldn't it be cool if I did!

**Chapter 9: Suppressed Recollections Part 2: Cries in the Night**

" _**The good thing about life is, nothing is final; it keeps going in a continuous circle that will never end."**_

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Flashback Part 1:

" _Vulcan is not in his bed! He's gone!" Starfire said in horror. Akilli looked at her then dashed out to the balcony. All he saw was chaos and Vulcan was somewhere in it._

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

" Where do think we went?" Akilli asked urgently.

Starfire sank down on a chair thinking, " I don't know. There have been times before where he would sneak out during the night to go play. That's probably what he did."

Akilli nodded as he put his sword into his belt loop. " Where does he go?"

Starfire thought then said, " The last couple of times he has gone to Amass. That's probably where he is now. But how are we going to find him it's chaos out there? Oh my God, I'm so scared for him, Akilli."

Akilli went over to her and raised her head to look into his eyes, " I'll find him, don't worry. Come we must go." She nodded and took his hand. He led them out of the house and what Starfire saw terrified her.

People ran in all directions and soldiers they kept coming like a river, slaughtering anyone that got in their way. Women screamed out as they lost their loved ones in the crowd. Children cried for their fathers. Soldiers broke windows and set fires to the stone buildings. In chapels and huge churches statues fell. Argeian soldiers rushed to fight Odessian, swords clashing.

" Come. Hold my hand tight we must not get separated." Akilli said to Starfire as they ran through the crowds.

" Look at all of this Akilli, how are we going to find Vulcan?' Starfire cried.

Akilli stopped and said, " Don't worry, love. I'll find him. Now go and this will lead you to the beach."

Starfire looked at where they were at…the secret tunnels. She looked fearfully at Akilli, " What do you mean?"

" I mean go through these tunnels to safety." Akilli nodded.

Starfire shook her head, " No! I will not go without you and my son!"

Akilli realized she was going to stubborn. He took hold of her shoulders and said in a quick voice, " You must listen to me Starfire! I will find our son, but you cannot come with me you must understand this. Vulcan's life is in great jeopardy and it is a risk to stay in the city. I will go look for him and I will bring him to the beach but you must go now. I will not risk your life also."

Starfire let out a sob and nodded, " Promise you'll find me."

Akilli nodded, "I will, I promise."

Starfire kissed him and he smelt her sent. He kissed her on the forehead and said, " Go!" Starfire nodded and ran into the tunnels. She looked back and Akilli looked at her and turned away, disappearing into the mob.

Starfire made her way through the winding passages. It was mostly dark except for a couple of lit torches here and there. She came to one passage and she heard voices. She braced herself for soldiers but instead found Freya and her children. Freya had red teary eyes and carried a torch. She was still in her nightclothes and wore a veil over her hair. Her three children stood closely by her, Gabriella held on to her. Behind them was Mary also wearing nightclothes.

" Starfire, thank- God you are all right." Freya sighed.

" What is going on?" Starfire asked.

" The Odessian army has breached are gates, the city has fallen. We are going to the beach." Freya said.

" And where is Lucan and Marcus?" Starfire asked.

" As prince, Lucan had to stay and fight." Freya said tearful.

" And Marcus too." Mary said panicky.

" Wait—wait where is Vulcan?" Freya asked.

" He wasn't in his room." Starfire said forlornly.

" Not in his room." Jacob whispered. Starfire and the others turned their heads toward him.

Starfire went to him and urgently and said, " Do you know where Vulcan is Jacob?"

Jacob slowly nodded and said in a voice raspy from puberty, " Vulcan, Arthur, and I went out to have a little fun. We went to Amass like we normally do because they have shops and the like that are open late. Well it got later and later, and Arthur and I figured we should be getting home since if mother found us gone she would be furious. We told Vulcan to come with us but he said he'd go home within a few minutes for he wanted to explore some more. We would've stayed but it was getting so late. So we wished him good night and left."

Starfire's eyes widened, " How long was this before the attack started?"

" It was about 25 to 30 minutes Aunt Starfire." Arthur answered.

" And you never saw him leave?" Starfire asked frantically.

" No Aunt Starfire." Jacob answered.

" Then he might still be there?" Starfire asked hopefully.

" I just passed Amass on my way here," Mary started, " and it was almost destroyed."

Starfire's eyes went wide with fear but then she looked at Mary, " But he might still be there?"

Mary nodded, " There was still many people there. But there's also a great amount of soldiers too."

" Thank-you." Starfire said turning away.

" Starfire where are you going?" Freya yelled.

Starfire walked back to her sister-in-law and said with determination, " I am not leaving this city without my family."

Freya disagreed but understood. If one of her children where out in the city she wouldn't waste anytime in going to find them. She nodded and said, " Starfire be careful." Starfire smile a sad smiled and ran off, back into the city.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**Meanwhile with Akilli……………**

Akilli ran through the crowds killing Odessian soldiers he faced as he went. He ran past burning buildings into Amass. He reached the huge wall leading to that section and what he saw chilled him to the bone.

Everything was set ablaze. Horses ran free and people ran screaming. Bodies of the dead lay everywhere and some had been trampled. Argeian soldiers fought with Odessian soldiers. Arrows flew in all directions, as they were being shot from outside of the city.

" Vulcan!" Akilli called out. But he could barely he himself.

" Vulcan!" but from the screaming and the sound of swords there was no answer. Then he heard a scream of a woman.

He turned to see a woman being attacked by an Odessian solider. He had pushed her up against a wall and was attempting to take off he clothes. Akilli ran towards the scene.

" Tonight I shall have an Argeian whore!" the soldier yelled.

The woman screamed and kicked him but to no avail. " Let me go!" she screamed.

" What are you going to do, make me?" the soldier said with a wicked smile.

" No, but I'll make you." A voice said from behind.

The Odessian soldier turned to see Akilli. Akilli took his sword and sliced his throat and the man feel down, dead.

:" Thank-you!" the woman cried.

Akilli nodded and pointed to a small wood door on the side of a wall not 10 feet from them, " Go to that door and open it! It shall lead you to safety." The woman nodded and ran off. Akilli went back to searching.

He had been running in all directions when an Odessian soldier appeared before him. The soldier held up his sword to fight and Akilli pulled out his. The solider ran towards him and Akilli jumped out of the way and kicked the man backwards. When he was distracted by the kick Akilli dove his sword into the soldier's chest. The man chocked and fell to the ground.

Akilli once again ran calling out his son's name. He ran past soldiers fighting each other. He ducked behind a bin as a rank of arrows rained down upon him. Then he passed a man fighting an Odessian soldier.

As the man fought his family hid behind him in fear, crying. The man was about 50 years of age and had a dull blade, no match for the Odessian soldier. The Odessian solider was about to strike the man when a sword went though his stomach. Akilli pushed the soldier down and helped the man up.

" Thank-you." Said the man standing.

" Take you and your family to the building just over there. On the side of it there's a wooden door, enter it and it shall lead you to safety."

The man nodded gratefully but then a scream of a woman was heard. What seemed to be a solider Odessian held his wife, a knife held to her neck.

" Karolyn!" the man screamed but Akilli held him back.

" Let the woman go." Akilli ordered.

" And what would you give me if I did so?" the soldier asked.

" You would receive the honor of knowing you spared the life of a defenseless woman." Akilli said sword raised.

" That doesn't seem like a good enough reason not to kill her." The soldier said holding the knife closer to her neck. The woman screamed and struggled to get free. The soldier laughed but stooped as blood ran out the front of his neck as a sword went through it. He let the woman free, who then ran into her husband's arms. The solider fell and behind him stood Marcus.

" Thank-you Marcus." Akilli said and Marcus nodded. Akilli then turned to the man and his family and said, " Go now!" They all nodded and ran off. After they'd gone the two brothers walked towards each other.

" Akilli shouldn't you be on the upper levels fighting? Lucan is." Marcus stated.

" I should be but I am looking for Vulcan, he wasn't in his room and I think he might be here." Akilli said sadly.

" This part of the city is taken, Akilli. Our soldiers are just down here now to save as many civilians as we can and to stop the flow of Odessian soldiers. Vulcan has probably already made his way up to higher levels. I have to stay down here to fight but you can go up to the upper levels where the most help is needed. I'll look for Vulcan also." Marcus said.

Akilli slowly nodded, " If I go I can look for him up there. If you find him lead him to the tunnels."

Marcus nodded but then whispered to Akilli, " If it gets bad I want you to also run brother. There is no point in staying in a dieing city."

" I want you to do the same little brother." Akilli said patting his brother on the shoulder.

" Gods speed." They both said giving each other a hug. Both nodded and Akilli ran off.

He reached the noble part of the city. He saw many citizens everywhere who had fled but now had nowhere to go. He directed some to the tunnels and kept searching.

Odessian soldiers started to appear everywhere and buildings were set aflame. People were screaming and death filled the air. Akilli ran of coal and burnt things not wanting to believe some of the ash might be people. Statue of heroes and kings fell as Odessian soldiers pulled them down. Akilli needed a shield. He saw a dead Argeian soldier lying on the ground he picked up his shield and protected him against arrow fire.

" Vulcan!" he called out but still there were only screams.

" Trying to find your son…Akilli?" a voice said from behind him. Akilli turned to the voices direction recognizing it.

" Hello Prince Actaeon." Akilli said looking at him with fierce eyes.

" Hello Akilli I was wondering when I'd get to fight you. By the way nice city you have here, well had." Actaeon said taunting.

" You will not get away with committing such an act without paying yourself." Akilli said fiercely.

" The war may not end tonight, Akilli, but by the end of this battle one of us will die." Actaeon said.

" Yes and it will be you!" Akilli yelled.

" Not if I kill you first." Actaeon said with a smirk. " And it begins." He then stepped behind a statue that was on fire and it fell in front of him blocking Akilli's path.

" I'll meet you at the palace, Akilli then we shall see who is he better man." Prince Actaeon said heading towards the stairs. Akilli's eyes narrowed, as he too, headed for the palace.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**Meanwhile with Vulcan…………..**

" Mother! Father!" he yelled as smoke from fires clouded his vision. He had made his way home, but no one was there.

" Mother! Are you here!" he yelled but there was no answer. They had already left, probably looking for him. How could he be so stupid to want to stay longer! If he hadn't this would've never have happened. His eyes stung from all the gas in the air and he was having a hard time breathing. He had seen men die and heard woman and others scream as they died. Was this what it was like to be a soldier?

He heard a noise down stairs and he rushed to see who it was. " Mother? Father? Is that you?" he called out.

He entered the dinning room and saw an Odessian soldier standing there, weapon in hand.

" Hello little boy." The soldier said advancing towards Vulcan.

Vulcan backed towards the doorway, " I-I suggest you leave my home right now!"

The soldier smiled and said, " I don't think I will."

Vulcan saw a sword stand behind him and he pulled one out and held up. He shakily pointed it towards the Odessian soldier.

" I said leave!" Vulcan said forcefully.

" Lookie here the boy is turning into a man." The soldier said laughing.

The soldier held up some perils and Vulcan recognized them as Starfire's. " Those are not yours! Put them down!"

" I wonder how much these would sell for? I bet they're your mothers, aren't they? They're pretty. Say how much would she _give _to have you back? I would say anything." The solider said stepping closer.

" You shall not speak of my mother in such a manner!" Vulcan yelled.

" Aw. Boy I will _kill_ you and then your mother and maybe even your father if you have one." The soldier said smiling.

At the threat of his family something inside of Vulcan just snapped. He ran fearless towards the soldier. The solider wore a surprised face as he did so. Vulcan yelled as he dove the sword through the mans chest. The man looked down at Vulcan with the same surprised expression. Blood trickled from his mouth and his eyes went wide as he fell to the marble floor. The man finally died leaving a pool pf blood in his wake.

Vulcan backed away from the dead solider. And ran into some one else. He quickly turned around and saw it was Marcus standing behind him.

" Uncle Marcus," Vulcan whispered looking at the dead mans body; he started to cry. " Uncle Marcus—I –he was threatening mother and father and he had mother's perils and he was going to kill me and—"

" It's all right. You did good." Marcus said hugging the crying child. " You were just protecting yourself."

Vulcan nodded into his uncle's soldier. Marcus broke away from him and said, " Come we must get you to the tunnels. Your mother and father are worried sick."

Marcus lead them outside and held Vulcan's hand as they ran. When soldiers came towards them Marcus killed them as they ran.

" Are my parents okay?" Vulcan asked.

Marcus nodded, " Starfire is waiting for you at the beach. You've been brave tonight, Vulcan. I've never seen such a better man."

Vulcan nodded and said, "Thank-you." They ran quickly trying to avoid all burning buildings and running people.

Vulcan looked down at the necklace he was wearing. The one his father had given to him earlier that night. He looked at it and then it was gone. Vulcan stopped so did Marcus.

" What is wrong?" Marcus asked.

Vulcan felt his neck and said, " Fathers necklace it's gone. It fell off! I have to find it!"

" Vulcan we do not have time!" Marcus yelled.

" I promised father!" Vulcan said determined. " I am sorry but I have to get it!" He broke hands with Marcus and ran towards were he might've dropped it.

" Vulcan come back!" Marcus yelled then he ran after him.

Vulcan ran out to the crowd of people frantically looking for the necklace, but it was nowhere to been seen. He could hardly see the ground for al the dirt was clouded from people running. He was shoved and pushed as he looked. Then he saw it. He saw it's sparking red from the surface of the dust brown road.

He ran to it and dropped to his knees. He dug into the earth until he pulled it out of the dirt and he remembered his father's words. _I promise._ He said to himself.

He red was hypnotizing and for as second he forgot what was going on. Until he heard, " Vulcan watch out!"

He tuned to see a frantic Marcus amongst the mob of people. He squinted his eyes to see his uncle but then he heard something.

Vulcan turned to see a wild horse coming towards him, and then everything went black.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**Meanwhile with Starfire……………….**

She ran through all the people searching for her family. All she saw were blurs she didn't recognize. The smoke was getting to her. Tiredness filled her and thirst consumed her. It seemed like she had been running for hours. Had she?

She couldn't find anymore in Amass and figured Vulcan had probably been able to go to the upper levels. So she made her way to the noble level.

Her ears rang with screams of people dying and others like her looking for their families. Once great stone structures were burning or had fallen down. Bodies were everywhere and some still twitched. She resisted overwhelming urge to vomit as she walked past them and sometimes walked on them, as you couldn't touch the ground.

Her hair now smelled like smoke, as did her clothes. She ran on though, still searching.

She let out a yelp of pain as her skirts caught on a ragged piece of glass. The glass cut half of her dress and robe to her thigh and left huge gash in her leg. Blood seeped though the wounded like a raging river, but she didn't stop. The pain worsened and she knew she need to stop the bleeding. She slowed down and took off he blue robe which was now black from dirt, She tore of a large piece and tied it around her leg. It helped a bit and she was able to go faster.

She ran and ran calling out, " Vulcan! Akilli!" but received no answer but screaming that now started to blend together.

She felt someone grab her from behind and throw her up against the wall. She screamed as saw it was an Odessian soldier.

He leaned up against her his breath smelling of rum. " You're very pretty." He said.

" Get—away from me!" she screamed.

His hand wondered up her leg and he said, " No, I think I'll have some fun first."

She struggled under his grasp. There was nothing she could do. He was going to rape her! Her mind wondered back to her first day in this place and she remembered those two soldiers who took her into slavery. She was not going to let anyone do something like that again!

Then she remembered something from her past. A voice telling her, " When he's distracted, Starfire you have to get him in his weak spot." " Yes, Robin." The memory of what to do filled her and she kicked the soldier's knees. He let out a yelp as she kicked him where the sun don't shine. He rushed at her but she ducked and he ran into a burning building.

She breathed heavily as she recovered form the attack and then carried on. She ran and ran till she reached the palace gardens. She went through the huge green maze calling out. But it was when she heard a loud moan she stopped. Starfire ran to where it had come from.

She turned the corner and gasped. On the floor was the King Odess. He was stabbed in several places ad was barely breathing.

" Your highness!" Starfire cried going down to him. " Who did this to you?"

" Prince-Prince Actaeon!" he said hoarsely.

" Come I'll get you up and—" Starfire started.

" Don't I am as good as dead. I shouldn't have celebrated but protected my city better." The king said sorrowfully.

" This wasn't your fault." Starfire whispered.

King Odess smiled, " You were always kind. Akilli is-"

" Where's Akilli?" Starfire asked.

" Actaeon is fighting—himthey are here now. T-There." He pointed with all his strength. Starfire looked up and gasped at the top of the palace steps leading to the garden were Akilli and Prince Actaeon engaged in battle.

" Go. Tell my son, his father loved him." King Odess said. Starfire nodded and kissed his forehead then she ran off. Kind Odess looked down from where he lay one last time then, like the city, he died.

Starfire rushed towards the palace and saw the fight intense. Both men were fighting strongly, each missing each other's blows. Starfire raced to help her husband. She went threw a torn bush and felt cuts up and down her body, but she was closer.

The next things that happened in slow motion. Starfire ran faster and faster and Akilli fought harder and harder. But for one spilt second Akilli let exhaustion get the better of him and he put his guard down. Actaeon saw this window of time and took it.

Starfire saw Actaeon move his sword towards Akilli and her eyes widened.

" Akilliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, but was too late.

The sword went straight through Akilli's chest. His mouth fell open as he gasped for air, his eyes filled with pain. And Starfire kept running.

Prince Actaeon pulled his sword from Akilli and laughed as he held it to his neck. " It seems as though the better man has won, Akilli."

" You're wrong, my son and nephews are better men than you and I." Akilli said weakly.

Actaeon yelled as he went to kill Akilli but then he stopped. Akilli looked up to see an arrow through Actaeon's neck. Actaeon gasped and blood came poring from his mouth. His head slowly turned to look at who shot him, so did Akilli.

And there only 10 feet away was Starfire with a bow in hand and fierce, tearful eyes.

Actaeon looked down Akilli, " She might've-killed- me but it's too late for you also." Then he fell to the ground, dead.

Starfire ran to Akilli's side and caught him before he hit the ground. She cried as she cradled him in her arms.

" Starfire." He whispered weakly.

" I'm here, Akilli, I'm here." She whispered.

" I'm dying." He whispered.

" No! You're notyou can't! You're going to be fine. I'm going to go and get the doctor and you'll be fine." Starfire said crying and running her finger though his golden hair.

He reached over and held her hand tightly and said, " It's too late, love."

Starfire shook her head and cried harder, " No!"

" Shh! Shh! It's all right it doesn't even hurt anymore. Don't cry." Akilli said patting Starfire's hand. Starfire stopped the tear flow but let out sobs. " Did I ever tell you, you saved my life?"

Starfire let out a small laugh, " What do you mean?"

" Before you came I didn't know what life was without war, for that's all I was. You showed me that there was more in life like love, joy, and many more things. You saw past my faults and loved me for me. You gave me a beautiful son. You made me come to live, Starfire. Without you I would've never actually lived. In a life full of war you showed me love. I am not afraid to die, I'm just afraid of not being with you." Akilli said starting to cry.

Starfire cupped his cheek, " That will never happen."

Akilli nodded and said, " No matter what I will always love you and I'll be looking out for you. I'll be with you always in your heart."

Starfire started to cry again, " You won't forget me?"

" Never. I could never forget you." Akilli said with tears running down his face.

" What am going to do without you?" Starfire cried.

Akilli looked at her and said, " You'll keep on living. Just keep on living."

" I need you to promise me something, Starfire." Akilli whispered.

" Anything." Starfire said still holding him.

" After- after I'm gone. You'll go to the beach where it's safe. You must promise me, I can die knowing that you are safe." Akilli whispered.

" I promise. I'll go." Starfire said.

" I love you Starfire. I always will love you." Akilli said, his voice getting weaker.

" I love you Akilli. I love you!" Starfire said crying looking at him.

He smiled and with the last of his strength pulled himself to her. His lips met hers and he kissed her for the last time. The kiss was tender and soft, lasting for eternity.

Starfire then felt his hand slip from hers and his lips break away. Akilli took in his last breath and then he was gone.

Starfire cried and cried holding her dead husband. She cradled him close. " No! Akilli! No!" she cried. Then she heard footsteps of soldiers coming from inside.

She laid Akilli down on the floor. She ran her fingers though his blond hair and took in his sent and memorized his face. The she kissed his lips once more and stood. She looked back at his lifeless body and ran towards the tunnels.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

All was silent as the waves crashed against the shore of the beach. People stood in the dark and some had torches, others sat around small fires. Many cried and others called out to lost loved ones.

Starfire stumbled out onto the beach from the tunnels. She walked along not going in a certain direction as she did so. Then she heard a voice she recognized.

" Starfire!" Freya yelled.

" Starfire it is you!" Freya called out as she ran up to Starfire with sad eyes. " What has happened?" She said looking at Starfire clothes.

" Akilli he ishe is dead." Starfire whispered.

" What?" Cried Freya. " Oh no! Oh no!" She hugged Starfire close and cried for her brother.

" Starfire?" A voice came from behind her. She turned to see Marcus.

" Marcus?" Starfire asked.

" Vulcan—" Marcus started.

" Did you find him?" Starfire asked.

Marcus nodded and started to cry. His body trembled as he looked down to his arms at a buddle. " We had been go—going to the caves and he dropped his necklace and he went to go pick it up—"

" Where is Vulcan!" Starfire demanded, her voice full of worry.

" He didn't see the horse! He didn't see it and I tried to warn him! But he didn't notice to it was too late and the horse didn't stop! And Vulcan didn't have enough time to move!" Marcus sobbed. " He-He's dead."

" No!" Starfire yelled. " You are mistaken Marcus!"

He cried harder and handed her the bundle that was in his arms. Starfire already knew what it was. She pulled off the top part and it revealed Vulcan's lifeless body.

She started to shake and tears followed from her eyes. She held him in her arms and sank down to the ground, rocking him back and forwards like she did when he was a baby.

Freya started to cry more and more and Marcus held her as she did.

A wave of nausea hit Starfire like a truck as did realization. Both her husband and son were dead.

She heard screaming all around her. It seemed close. Was it from her? She didn't remember starting to scream, but it felt like she was. It was she and she had no control. Her screams filled the night air and soon it was the only thing she heard.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**The Next Afternoon……………………………………..**

There were many haystacks all lined up in rows. And each of them had bodies on it. The attack was over and neither side had won. But suffered great suffices and losses.

Starfire stood next to Freya and her children in black robes. Starfire's eyes were red and puffy from crying all night. She didn't remember much of what happened after she found out Vulcan had died. This morning when she had awoken Freya told her that she had an emotional breakdown and for hours she wouldn't stop screaming. Then after that she wouldn't let anyone talk to her. So now she stood silently as the haystacks were set aflame.

Akilli and Vulcan had been dressed in their best clothes. Starfire wanted to laugh at that thought. Why would they care what they were wearing? They weren't in their bodies anymore, nothing was. Starfire couldn't cry anymore, she wanted to but there were no more tears left. She felt empty. It seemed as though during those few hours when she was screaming and couldn't remember, that she had gone away.

Something was gone and Starfire felt it. There was an emptiness of something left behind. She knew she wasn't dead, but was her heart beating? She couldn't fell it anymore. She looked at her fingers, they were hers. But then why did it seem like she was seeing them for the first time?

Memories flashed through her head. Memories of her and Akilli. When they went to the beach and the first time they made love. When they got married and when they had Vulcan. Then Starfire remembered swinging on swing with Vulcan in her lap and her playing chess with him. Him being covered in mud and apologizing for it and reading to him as he went to sleep. And all three of them together, playing soldiers.

She remembered all of this but it didn't seem real. It all seemed like a dream. Her life seemed nothing more than one big blur. There was love, well once there was love within her and she remembered feeling it. But now, there was something else, what was it? Then she knew the answer.

Sadness had filled her, but that had gone and really wasn't noticeable anymore. But what she felt now was only pure…hate and vengeance. That's all. All she felt.

The priest started to speak and it brought her out of her thoughts.

"_Can anything separate us from the love of Christ? Can trouble, suffering and hard times, or hunger and nakedness, or danger and death? It is exactly as the Scriptures say, ' for you we face death all day long. We are like sheep on their way to be butchered.' In everything we have won more than a victory because of Christ who loves us. I am sure that nothing can separate us from God's lovenot life or death, not angels or sprits, not the present or future, and not the powers above or powers below."_ ( Romans 8. 35-39)

Starfire couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't take standing here and watching all these people be burned. She left Freya's side and walked into the large church. The church was one of the things that was left standing.

She walked in and sat down in a pew. She stared blankly at the cross in front of her.

" Why aren't you at the funeral?" someone asked from behind her.

She turned to see Lucan walking towards her and said, " I didn't feel like staying anymore."

" Me too." He said sitting next to her.

" I don't know how I survived last night." Lucan whispered.

" You're lucky." Starfire whispered.

" I know. I guess God was with me." Lucan said looking at the cross.

Starfire let out a cold laugh and Lucan turned his head to her. She shook her head and said, " You'll excuse me, but I am not so fond of God right now."

" I know how hard this must be for you. Losing both husband and son must be very hard. Akilli was a good man and Vulcan was a bright child. I loved them both dearly." Lucan said.

" You think God knows that? Do you think we knew how much they meant to me? What does he know?" Starfire said coldly.

" I lost someone too, you know? I lost my father." Lucan said sadly.

" I saw him die." Starfire whisper.

" You did?" He asked.

Starfire nodded. " He told me to tell you. That he loved you."

Lucan wiped tears from his eyes and said, " Thank-you."

After a few minutes of silence Starfire spoke, " What are you going to do?"

" Do about what?" Lucan asked.

" Odessian just attacked us! But their army was destroyed. Why not hit them when they are also weak, like they hit us when we weren't expecting it? Starfire asked coldly.

" I can't do that." Lucan stated.

" Why not? You are king now." Starfire asked.

" For one it would do greater damage to our armies and for two I am refusing to sink down to their level." He said.

" Then you're a fool." Starfire said coldly.

" How can you be so cold?" Lucan asked angrily.

Starfire looked at him with angered eyes, " How can I not! Both my husband and son are dead! And I am sure that King Mayess of Odessian does not care for out personal losses and mine!"

" I will seek revenge. But not anytime soon. Although I hate him, I understand that King Mayess is grieving also. You killed his son remember?" Lucan asked.

" His son deserved it." Starfire said coldly.

" No one deserves to die." Lucan whispered.

" Yes…they do." Starfire whispered.

" What are you going to do?" Lucan asked looking at her.

" If you are not going to fight Odessian, I will until you do and even then I'll keep fighting." Starfire said.

" Women can not join the army." Lucan stated.

" Who said I'd be joining the army?" Starfire asked raising an eyebrow.

" So you are just going to go rouge! Starfire, you have no training or equipment!" Lucan said trying to talk her out of this.

" You can't stop me, Lucan. I have nothing left here in Argeian anymore." Starfire stated.

" He'll be looking for you! King Mayess will want your head for murdering his son! Aren't you afraid?" Lucan said worried.

Starfire stood and turned her back towards him, " I'm not afraid of death. Not anymore." Then she walked out of the church.

Starfire walked into her home. She went quietly upstairs. She entered her bedroom and walked over to a dresser. She pulled out a burlap bag. She put some normal clothes in it. She then walked over to a old chest at the end of her bed. She looked at the bed. It was still unmade from when she and Akilli were last in it. This made her anger flare.

She opened the chest and inside she saw swords, knives, arrows, and bows. She also saw a brown leather suit. She pulled it out and saw that it was Akilli's old one. She took the knife and cut the top so that it showed her midriff. She used so sewing utensils to make the pants fit her. She then put it on. It fit perfectly and gave away her curves.

She then went back and packed all the weapons into the burlap bag. But then she took the sword and raised it to her neck. With one swipe she cut her waist length hair to her shoulder. She put the sword in her belt loop and stood. She took her wedding ring off and placed it in the bag.

She went to go downstairs when something caught her eye. A little toy soldier. She picked it off the nightstand and read the bottom. It said **Vulcan**.

Starfire remembered Vulcan's words just the day before on the hill:

"_Here mother you can have this soldier so you can practice. But you have to take care of him because he's my favorite. You promise you'll take care of it?"_

" _I assure you, I will take it everywhere I go."_

She slid the figurine into the burlap bag. She would keep her promise. She would take care of the toy and she would take it everywhere she went. She had promised Vulcan that she would.

She walked downstairs and wrote a note. Then walked out of her home.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**Later that night……….**

" Starfire why did you leave the service?" Freya asked walking into the house.

" Starfire are you here?" Freya asked but she got no answer. Instead she found a note. Freya opened it and read:

**Dear Freya,**

**You have been a wonderful friend these past 6 years. I want you to know that you will always be very dear to me. But it's time for me to leave this behind now. **

**This house was once filled with a family, but no longer. I can't stay in a place where I now I used to be happy for that was a different life. I have gone to fight. Tell Gabriella, Jacob, and Arthur that Aunt Starfire loves them and will miss them. Tell Marcus and Mary goodbye too. Tell them I love them. Tell Lucan to be a good king and that he is a better person than I, he'll know what I mean. And most importantly take care of yourself. Akilli loved you very much and so did Vulcan. And I love you very much. I love you all.**

**I may not be returning, so this house and all its possessions are in your care. This is the hardest and yet easiest thing I will ever do. I will miss you. And to King Mayess I say, " Come and find me. I'll be ready." **

**Love,**

**Starfire **

Freya sighed and put down the note. She understood. She understood Starfire's wishes.

" May you find happiness Starfire, if not here then someplace else." Freya said aloud to herself.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Starfire walked down in the burnt ruins of Amass. Some buildings still stood. She walked towards one.

Inside an old blind man was busy putting things into a suitcase and behind him an Odessian soldier who still lived got ready to kill him. The old man did not move as the soldier held his sword to strike. He smiled to himself but then frowned as there was a pain in his neck. He dropped to the ground dead.

The old man turned neither frightened nor worried at all.

" Hello girly." Sinsay said to Starfire who stood in the doorway with a bow in hand.

" Hello Sinsay." Starfire said entering.

" I am sorry to hear about Akilli and Vulcan, I know they were very dear to you." Sinsay said returning to packing.

" They were dear to me. Where are you going?" Starfire asked.

" I'm leaving Argeian City and I suppose your going with me." Sinsay said turning to her.

" You trained Akilli and now I need you to train me." Starfire stated.

" And after I train you will you use your new skills for good or evil?" Sinsay asked.

" Both." Starfire answered.

" Aw. I see. Do you remember that aurora I said you had?" Sinsay asked.

" Yes you said mine was white." Starfire answered.

" Well someone's aurora is either white or black which means good or evil. But yours has changed. Not form white to black but a mix of both. Where do you stand on good and evil Starfire?" Sinsay asked already knowing the answer.

" I stand on the line." Starfire answered without emotion.

" Will you ever cross over?" Sinsay asked.

" Maybe one day. But even then who knows which side I'll end up on." Starfire answered.

Sinsay smiled, " You will come with me Starfire and leave Argeian. And I will train you."

Starfire nodded, " Thank-you."

" Come," Sinsay said walking out the door, " On the way to the next village I'll tell you about the first thing you'll learn. Now you must know your eyes deceive you."

And with that they walked out the broken gates of Argeian City never to return.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**Aftermath( this explains her past 2 years from 30123014 AD up until she came back to 2014AD)**

Starfire's husband and son were killed in 3012AD. For the next two years Starfire would be a rouge solider. For a year after the Attack on Argeian City she trained with Sinsay. When her training was complete Sinsay died of old age and Starfire set out on her own. She soon became known as Starfire Saxton or the "Ghost" for she would attack Odessian troops that were in hiding or on the road and no one would live.

Two years after the Attack on Argeian City a portal opened and Starfire retuned to the year 2014 Ad.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**Hi! Okay in the last paragraphs I tired to explain what happened after that. In the beginning of the story Starfire was running through the forests in 3014 Ad. She had been running from assassins King Mayess had sent to kill her for revenge for killing his son, Actaeon and now you know why. **

**I am really sorry for killing off Akilli and Vulcan, but I had to. The story wouldn't work if they hadn't died. Starfire became the way she is now because of their deaths. But don't worry it will have a happy ending all my stories do. **

**Please no flames, my little heart can't take it! And reviews do make me write faster!**

**(HINT) I'm not done using the red jewel yet. It will play a bigger part!**

**The next chapter will be shorter but it will have Nightwing and Starfire fluff! So stay tuned!**

**Once again please don't hate me,**

**Hailey **


	10. You Don't Know Who I Am

Hi! Thanks for all the great reviews on the last chapter. I felt so bad for killing both of them off but it was needed for the plot line. This chapter is mostly about Nightwing and Starfire and the aftermath between them from finding out Starfire's past. Please pay close ATTENTION to the song lyrics in this chapter for they have a lot to do in forming the basis of this chapter. The song it Let Me Go by 3 Doors Down. Here is chapter 10:

Disclaimer: I don't own the teen titans, but hey I own this story!

**Chapter 10: You Don't Know Who I am**

_**One more kiss could be the best thing**_

_**But one more lie could be the worst**_

_**All these thoughts are never resting**_

_**And you're not something I deserve**_

_**In my head there's only you now**_

_**This world falls on me**_

_**In this world there's real and make believe **_

_**And this seems real to me….**_

_**You love me but you don't know who I am**_

_**I'm tore between this life I lead and where I stand**_

_**And you love me but you don't know who I am**_

_**So let me go**_

_**Let me go**_

The room was silent and all that could be heard was the rain hitting the glass windows. The Titans knees felt weak. They wanted to know what happened, but this was just terrible.

Starfire had sunk down to the floor while telling the story. She now sat in a corner staring at the wall across from her. She had just finished and now everyone was in shock.

After a few minutes Starfire spoke still staring at the wall. " Now you know what happened to me. I lost my husband and I lost my son in the same night. Akilli died in my arms and Vulcan died trying to get to me."

Nightwing stood from where he had landed after Starfire threw him against the wall.

He walked over to her, " Starfire, I'm so sorry. It must've been hell for you." He tried putting a hand on her shoulder but she shook him away.

She stood slowly and for the first time in quite a while spoke. " You know nothing of hell." She then turned and fled to the bedroom. Nightwing immediately went after her but found the door had been locked.

Inside the room Starfire held her head in her hands. She heard banging on the door and Nightwing's voice telling her to let him in. Starfire shook her head. She couldn't stand being here anymore. The room started to close in and she felt like the air had been sucked out of her. She needed to get out!

She saw a window at the other end of the room. She ran to it. She opened its latch and it swung open to the thunder and the rain. She stepped out on the ledge and looked at the door as it was being pushed open.

Nightwing threw the door down and ran into the room. "Star-fire." He said looking around. No one was there and then he looked over to the window. It was open. He rushed to it and looked down, no one was there. Starfire was gone.

The other Titans came into the room and saw Nightwing sitting on the windows ledge with his head down.

" Where is she?" Beastboy asked.

" She's gone, she left." Nightwing answered.

" I think it's best that for right now she be alone." Raven said.

" No!" Nightwing yelled stepping into the room. " Listen she can't be alone right now."

" We know you care about her man, we all do." Cyborg said.

" I'm going to go find her. Raven do a mental scan of the city. Beastboy and Cyborg—do whatever you guys do." Nightwing said then before anyone could stop him he jumped out the window, disappearing into the cold night.

Raven looked at the empty frame of the window. She rubbed her pupils and said to herself, " I'm going to need lots of herbal tea."

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Nightwing jumped from roof to roof looking for her. It didn't matter if he was soaking wet or that the lighting was nearing, he was going to find her. He realized now that pushing her was a mistake. And he needed to find her. He needed to tell her. Nightwing stopped and remembered a time when Starfire had reached out and found him.

Flashback 10 years ago:

Robin punched the punching bag harder and harder. Each time he threw his arm Slade's face appeared on it. He hated that face, that man. Slade had forced him into being his apprentice, forced him to fight his friends, forced him to hurt Starfire.

" I would stop you. But if this violence against an innocent bag of punching is what you need to heal your wounds then please continue." A voice said from the doorway.

Robin stopped and turned around. He wiped some sweat off his forehead and looked at the beautiful alien girl and said, " Starfire I didn't know you where there. Have you come to tell me how big of and dumbass I am like the others have."

Starfire held sad eyes and she shook her head, " No. I merely wish to talk to you."

Robin sighed, " I'm sorry Starfire."

Starfire and him sat on the floor mat and Starfire looked into his eyes. She had a way of making him feel totally naked when she did that. " You do not need to apologize, Robin. Although I think your choice was not wise, you were only trying to protect your friends."

Robin couldn't help but fell happy towards her for saying that. " But I am still so very sorry. I hurt my friends and I stole. Most importantly I hurt you Starfire."

Starfire let a tear fall down her face, " I know you were not going to shoot me."

Robin looked at her, " How?"

Starfire took his hand in hers. " When it was just you and I we had our fires readied towards each other. But I put mine down. Any other villain would've taken that chance to shoot me but you didn't. I know you weren't going to hurt me. You could never hurt me, Robin."

Robin laid a hand on her cheek and Starfire felt her heart beat faster. Robin shook his head. " That's where you're wrong Starfire. I would hurt you, not physically but emotionally. I can't help it; I push people away. I know that when I lock myself in my room it hurts you guys'. I hurt you then, don't I? I hurt people Starfire, but I don't want to hurt you."

Starfire looked into his eyes and smiled. Before Robin knew it her lips softly brushed against his and she kissed him. He felt himself also kissing back. Her lips moved to his cheek and then rested just before his ear.

Then she whispered to him, " You only hurt me when you give up." She pulled away and Robin looked at her.

" Yo Starfire, what the hell is this goo spilling over the pot in here! It's purple andewwww is that yellow fungus? Girl I think you should get out here…..it's starting to talk! And it's starting looking at me kind-of funny! And—oh my God!" Cyborg yelled in a girlish way.

"Cyborg! Noooooooooooooo!" Beastboy's screams were heard.

Starfire made a weak smile and walked out of the room. Little did Robin know it would be just the next day she disappeared for 10 years.

:End Flashback

He walked towards the old Pizza Palace. He had hoped she'd be there, but no one was. The walked down and sat down on an old stone bench that had rusted under years of age. The rain still pounded hard. Nightwing held his head up high, looking to the heavens wanting an answer. And then it came to him.

He stood and started to run. He knew where Starfire was. She went home.

**Meanwhile…………….**

" Alright I need extra energy around me, as this procedure drains mine. Cyborg you sit on the right of me and Beastboy the left." Raven said.

The men took their places around her.

" Will this work?" Cyborg asked.

" Yes." Raven answered.

" Raven will it harm you?" Beastboy asked worried.

" No. this is actually very simple." Raven said looking at Beastboy, but she could still tell he was worried. Then she held his hand tighter and whispered, " Everything will be fine."

After that Beastboy seemed to relax a bit and he sat back. Raven also took hold of Cyborg's hand forming a triangle.

She gave each of their hands a squeeze before closing her eyes. She seemed to be mumbling something to herself and a light formed in the middle of the triangle. She held on tighter as the ball of light went through the wall.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

A woman with shoulder length red hair sat on top of a roof. She was soaked from head to toe. She held her knees to her chin while she cried and shook. Looking back on her life this was the only place she ever truly was able to call home. Titans Tower.

_**I dream ahead to what I hope for**_

_**And I turn my back on loving you**_

_**How can this love be a good thing**_

_**Not to know what I'm going through**_

_**In my head there's only you now**_

_**This world falls on me**_

_**In this world there's real and make believe**_

_**And this seems real to me**_

_**You love me but you don't know who I am**_

_**I'm tore between this life I lead and where I stand**_

_**You love me but you don't know who I am**_

_**So let me go**_

_**Just let me goo…**_

_**Let me go**_

" Starfire." A voice whispered from behind her.

She didn't turn to face it. She already knew who it was. " I was wondering when you'd come Richard."

He sat down next to her and she didn't object. " Listen Star what happened back at the apartment—I—I am sorry that you lost your husband and your son." Nightwing/ Richard said sincerely.

Starfire just kept looking out at the ocean, ignoring the rain and letting tears slip down her face. " It's been two years since I lost them."

" It must have been so hard for you." Richard said trying to comfort her.

Starfire eyes watered up more and went to move her lips and at first nothing came out but sobs. Then she said, " I could've—I could've somehow been able to cope with Akilli's death, I loved him so much, but I've lost someone I loved before. But-but Vulcan, not Vulcan. Have you ever lost a child?"

Richard shook his head no.

" Then you don't know how it is. My heart felt like it had been shattered. He was my baby boy. He was so beautiful with his red hair and Akilli's blue eyes. If he would've lived I would've been able to be strong for him but I wasn't able to. He was only five! He was only five, Richard, five!" Starfire cried while rocking back and forwards.

" I can never imaging that happening to me." Richard whispered.

Starfire kept talking as though she were in a trance. " After they died I think I broke. They were my family, my only means of coping and they were gone. I was so angry for so long . All I wanted was revenge I didn't care who I sought. I just became so cold. I killed innocent people not just Odessian soldiers, but fathers and mothers. I will live with those faces for the rest of my life."

" Every time I look in the mirror I don't recognize who I see anymore. I'm not your Starfire. I'm not naïve or innocent and kind or a teenager. But then again I am not Akilli's and Vulcan's Starfire either. I am not caring, or a mother, or a wife, or a friend. I look in the mirror now and a stranger looks back at me. I don't who I am anymore. Nor do I know where I stand. I am not evil, Richard, please you must know this but I am not good. I stand on the line and sometimes I feel like going to fall."

" When Vulcan was younger we'd play make believe and he would be the brave solider and I the queen. He would save the kingdom and me. My whole life seems like that now, just make believe and my past just seems like one big blur. He would've been 7 now. I can't but think of all the things he'll miss. He'll miss his first crush, first ball, first kiss, first love, first time driving a carriage, first sword fight and much more."

" He seems like he was a wonderful child." Richard whispered.

Starfire nodded, " He was."

" And what about Akilli?" Richard asked.

**_  
_** Starfire sighed and said, " He was a good man and a good husband. I could've spent the rest of my life with him. He showed me so many wondrous things and bought me into his life. He was handsome and smart. But it seems like he was always gone though. Before he died we decided that he was going to quit being a soldier and we were going to have another child. I was so excited I couldn't wait for another baby to add to our family. I can't help but think of all the things him and I will miss out on."

All was silent for a few minutes and then Starfire said, " Why did they have to die?"

" I don't know." Richard honestly answered.

" Was it worth it. Was it worth killing those people?" Richard asked.

For the first time Starfire looked at him and then after a few second said, "No. It wasn't. You've apologized and now it's time for me to apologize to you. I'm sorry for pushing you away. I didn't want to hurt you."

Richard took hold of her shoulders and made her look at him. " Starfire you will never hurt me. Never. There's something I wanted to say 10 years ago but I never got the chance to say."

" What?" Starfire whispered.

" Starfire I have loved you since the day I met you. I was only 15 but I knew there would be no one else like you. You made me a better person and taught me lessons a man should learn. You never saw the bad you saw the good in me. No one had ever reached me the way you did. I don't care what you've done or how much you push me away .I have you loved since I was 15 years-old and I will love you forever." Richard said passionately looking into her eyes. She didn't answer but just looked at him. He looked down and stood and started to walk away.

Starfire sat in shock from what she just heard. He loved her too?

Nightwing was about to jump off the other side of the roof to go back to his apartment when he felt hands on his shoulders.

Starfire spun him around so their eyes met. Then she brought her lips to him and kissed him. She broke away and had to yell since it was raining so hard, " I loved Akilli ,I did! But I would always wonder where you were and what you were doing. You were the first boy I loved! You showed me customs of earth and so much more! I loved my husband, but I loved you always. I loved you in a different passion ! I loved you different! I gave my heart to Akilli, yes, but it really was always here with you! I loved you since I was 15! I will love you in the past, now, and in the future no matter what! I love you Richard Grayson and that will never change! I love you!"**( the next part is lemon-ish but not really)**

Richard pulled her into his arms and kissed her fervently. He pulled her closer and she ran her fingers through his long wet black locks. His tongue slipped into her mouth and she massaged it. He raised her so her legs were around his waist. He pushed her against the wall of Titans Tower and she sunk deeper into him.

He broke the kiss and whispered, "I love you." With her still raised against the wall and with one hand still around her he lifted the other to his face. Her other hand moved with his. He raised both to his masked eyes. Gently both fingers pulled it off to reveal sparkling deep blue eyes. They were unlike any Starfire had ever seen before. They were like the deep blue ocean..

" They are beautiful." Starfire whispered..

" Now you know who I am." Richard whispered.

" I love you." Starfire murmured as she kissed his bottom lip. He moaned and picked her up once more , kissing her. She raised his shirt and threw it to the ground and he did the same with her top. Then he opened the door and pulled them both inside the building. He ran them down the hallway, both topless. They entered the closest bedroom, which was Starfire's old room. He laid her on the purple bed in a vertical position and lay on top of her.

" Do you want to do this?" he asked again.

She nodded and said, " I want you to know all of me." Richard nodded and kissed her once more.

**Meanwhile…………………………….**

" Dude is she okay. She's kind-of been all spacey for a while now." Cyborg asked.

Beastboy shrugged and looked at her with worried eyes. All of a sudden a white light returned and Raven let out a gasp for air.

She fell to the ground and Beastboy rushed to her. " Raven are you okay?"

She nodded and said, " It takes a lot out of me to scan a distance that wide."

" So did you sense her trace?" Cyborg asked.

Raven sat up and nodded. " Yes I know her location."

" Well then we should call Nightwing?" Beastboy asked.

Raven stood and shook her head, " Nope."

" Why not?" Both men asked.

" He found her already. They're at Titans Tower" Raven stated going to the kitchen and pouring some herbal tea.

" Well then we should go pick them up right?" Beastboy asked.

Raven shook her head, " No I think it would be best if they were alone tonight."

" But why?" Beastboy asked and Raven raised an eyebrow.

Cyborg let out a laugh, " It's about time."

" About time for what?" Beastboy asked still confused.

Raven rolled her eyes and whispered into his ear.

Beastboy smiled, " Oh-Oh! I understand now!"

" Congratulations." Raven said without emotion.

" Hey Rae wanna go do that?" Beastboy winked.

Raven smiled and kissed him, " Why not?"

Cyborg just shuddered and his eye started to twitch again then he yelled, " Not in front of me!"

Beastboy laughed at his friends discomfort and pulled Raven down the hallway.

Cyborg cupped his mouth and yelled, " And y'all better not make any loud noises! If you I hear even a moan I swear to God you will pay!" he only heard laughing from the other room.

He sank down on the couch with his head in is hands. Tears fell down his face and he looked to the ceiling ,once more, imploringly and cried, " Why! Why! Why Lord! Why me!"

There was a knock on the door and he got up. He opened and said miserably with out looking up, " What do _ya_ want? Cause there is nothing that can make my life more pathetic than it already is!"

He looked up and his eyes went wide. In front of him stood an African American woman with long straight hazel hair and eyes.

" Cyborg? Well it's good to know you haven't changed." The girl said her voice dripping with sarcasm.

" Bumble-bee? Damn girl you fine!" Cyborg said and then covered his mouth up. " Did I just say that out loud?"

Bumblebee nodded and held out a cup, " I need to borrow sugar."

" Sure you want just a cup?" Cyborg asked overlooking her.

She put the cup down and raised an eyebrow. " Well than again maybe you can give me a different kind-of sugar. Come on tin-man." Cyborg smiled bubbly as he was pulled out into the hallway.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Starfire's head lay peacefully on Richard's chest, going up and down as he breathed. He ran his fingers through her red ruby hair. Her fingers danced playfully on his chest. Starfire smiled a content smile. This is the happiest she'd been in years.

" What are you thinking?" Richard whispered kissing her forehead.

Starfire smiled and hugged him tighter. " I am thinking that I love you. And when I made love to you it was amazing. And I'm thinking that this is the happiest I've been in a long time. What are you thinking?"

Richard smiled also, " I am thinking about how much I love you. And how grateful I am that you retuned to me. How beautiful you are body and soul. And I'm thinking that I am the happiest that I've been in 10 years."

_**And no matter how hard I try **_

_**I can't escape these things inside I know**_

_**I knowww…..**_

_**When all the pieces fall apart**_

_**You will be the only one who knows**_

_**Who knows**_

_**You love but you don't know who I am**_

_**I'm tore between this life I lead and where is stand**_

_**And you love me but you don't know who I am**_

_**So let me go **_

_**Just let me go**_

_**And you love me but you don't**_

_**You love me but you don't**_

_**You love me but you don't know who I am **_

_**And you love me but you don't**_

_**You love me but you don't **_

**_You love me but you don't know me…_**

" I think its one of the best things that could've happened to me." Starfire whispered.

" What?" Richard asked.

" Returning…to you." Starfire said. He kissed her softly and she kissed back.

" I think so too." Richard whispered.

" How can you love me so much?" Starfire asked.

" What do you mean?" Richard asked.

" I don't know who I am. You don't know who I am." Starfire whispered sadly.

He lifted her chin to meet his eyes. " I know who you are."

Starfire smiled sadly, " How do you know me, but I don't know myself? I don't understand."

Richard smiled. " You'll understand someday. I can't tell you who you are, Starfire. You'll find that out for yourself." He kissed her again and Starfire let herself melt into the kiss. It was a beeping sound that broke them apart.

" It's my alarm. Something's wrong." Richard said looking down at a little device.

" Then go." Starfire whispered.

Richard shook his head, " I can't leave you here."

" It's fine I'll be here when you get back." Starfire said. Richard nodded and got dressed as Starfire watched him do so.

After he was finished he walked back to her and said, " I'll be back by sunrise. I promise." Starfire nodded and kissed him again making him fall down on the bed with her.

He broke away breathing heavily, " I really want to stay here with you, but I have to go. We'll continue this when I get back."

He walked towards the door and Starfire climbed out of bed letting the covers fall off her. She walked up to him and gave him one last hug. He kissed her and then walked out the door. Starfire climbed back into bed and fell asleep.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**At an Old Warehouse by the Shore…………………..**

Nightwing took another look over the building. There was nothing there.

He walked towards the door muttering to himself. " Damn false alarm!"

" No, no, no Nightwing it wasn't a false alarm. Just a way to get you here." A voice said from within the shadows.

" Who are you!" Nightwing demanded.

" You should know….you killed me." The voice said.

Nightwing's eyes widened and he whispered, " No."

" Yes, Nightwing, I'm still alive. The end was just the beginning of the Titans downfall." the voice said .

" I'll stop you!" Nightwing yelled.

" No, it's already begun." The voice said then out of nowhere gas bombs exploded. Nightwing eyes stung and he fell to the ground.

He saw a shadow walk up to him and leaned in.

" Don't worry I'll kill all of you together. Your friends will be destroyed! As well as that lover of yours." The shadow said tauntingly and then disappeared into the smoke.

" Starfire….no." Nightwing whispered before he was knocked out.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**Hi! Thank-you again for all the reviews! I give each of you cookie! I do know that this chapter was short, but it was like a little intermission. More about the villain will be revealed in the next chapter. Can you guess who it is?**

**Oh and lil LIK Star my heart goes out to you. I know what it is like also to lose a loved one.**

**I just realized I'm over a 100 reviews! YAY! Now I'm giving all of you two more cookies! I know putting Cyborg with bumblebee was a little cliché but I felt bad for the guy. Just to let you all know she's not going to play an important part in this story. Remember reviews give me the power to write! So review please! And no flames!**

**Bye-bye,**

**Hailey **


	11. Titans Go!

Hi everyone! Once again thank-you all for the great reviews. The last chapter was just to finally have Nightwing and Starfire tell their feelings for each other. In this chapter the villain will be revealed and more will be revealed about the true power of the red diamond. The song in here is by Crossfade and its called Cold. Here is chapter 11!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans but it would be awesome if I did!

**Chapter 11: Titans Go!**

**Cold by: Crossfade**

_Looking back at me I see_

_That I never really got it right_

_I never stopped to think of you_

_I'm always wrapped up in _

_Things I cannot win_

_You are the antidote that gets me by_

_Something strong _

_Like a drug that gets me high_

_What I really meant to say_

_Is that I'm sorry for the way I am _

_I never meant to be so cold to you_

_And I'm sorry about all the lies_

_Maybe in a different light_

_You could see me stand on my own again_

_Cause now I can see_

_You were the antidote that got me by_

_Something strong like a drug that got me high_

_I never meant to be so cold_

_I never really wanted you to see_

_The screwed up side of me that I keep_

_Locked inside of me so deep_

_It always seems to get to me_

_I never really wanted you to go_

_So many things you should have known_

_I guess for me there's just no hope_

_I never meant to be so cold_

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

_In life things happen and we cannot change them. I often wished that I could though, that somehow I were to go back in time to change what happened that night, but no matter who much I wanted it I couldn't. Looking at my life I see that I never really got it right. I became screwed up, and it was of my own choosing. I killed and I lied. I knew that I would spend the rest of my existence alone, but then I came here. I came here and found what I had been missing. I found Robin again, I found Richard. I don't deserve what he has to give me. But he saw through the lies and the stonewall I had built up around me. Now maybe I can pick up the pieces. But still in the back of my mind, for some reason, I don't think my trial is over yet._

Dream:

" Starfire." A voice whispered.

Starfire sat up. Had she gone to sleep? She stood from her bed and looked around. No one else was in the room.

" Starfire." The voice came in a harsher tone.

She turned and saw a figure come from the darkness. She stumbled back and hit a dresser. The figure stepped into the moonlight and she knew who it was.

" Akilli…" she whispered eyes wide.

" It's me." He whispered back.

She stepped toward him in awe. She put her hand to his face, but only for it to go through. She gasped and took a step back.

" What are you?" she asked frightened.

" I am nothing. I'm just the way you remember me. I am how your mind wishes for me to look." The ghostly figure of Akilli answered.

" Are you real?" Starfire asked.

" In a way I am." He answered.

" Why has my mind called you here?" She asked stepping closer to him.

" There are things you need to know. And those things can only be answered in your mind while you sleep." Akilli answered.

" What things do I need to know?" Starfire asked.

Akilli played a smile off his lips and said, " First: you need to move on."

Starfire's eyebrow rose, " What do you mean?"

" I know you love Richard, and that I fine. I'm dead, Starfire. I didn't expect you to not love again I want you to. I know you love me and you always will but I'm in the past now; you need to let go." Akilli whispered.

" I feel like I am betraying you and Vulcan if I go and live a new life. Aren't I?" Starfire asked with her head bowed down.

" No your not. You would be betraying me if you didn't love again. And Vulcan understands too." Akilli said which made her look up.

" I miss you two so much." Starfire whimpered.

" I know and we miss you. But you need to let us both go." Akilli whispered.

" I don't deserve Richard." Starfire said sadly.

Akilli shook his head, " Yes…you do." Starfire looked up at him. " I'm am dead Starfire, and he loves you. Love him back. You are destined to be so much more than I and Vulcan."

" What do you mean?" Starfire asked.

" You are meant to do great things." Akilli said with certainty. Starfire went to answer a question but Akilli raised his hand to stop her.

Akilli took on a glow as he said, " I do not have much time left. Starfire you must listen carefully, as everything that happens in the next coming hours are a direct result of this moment. You need to remember what happened. Find the diamond .You can control its power. There are bigger things at work than you and I."

" What power? Akilli, what power?" Starfire asked frantically.

" I cannot say more. I will always be watching out for you. I promise." Akilli said coming to her.

" Akilli?" she whispered.

" Your 48 hours have begun." Akilli said. Then his sprit rushed through her body.

Starfire lost her breath and gasped for air. Her body felt like ice and her eyes closed.

**DREAM SHIFT**

_Amongst the shadows a figure stood. Starfire took out two small daggers and advanced towards the shadowy figure that had it's back turned towards her._

_When she was only a few feet away from it she heard it say, " Why Starfire. How lovely it is to see you after all this time. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"_

_The figure flipped around and went to go hit her with the bo-staff. Starfire stopped the blow by colliding her daggers with the bo-staff. She used her body weight to push the figure away from her. The figure stumbled backwards. Starfire stepped forward and twirled her daggers in front of her. The figure once again launched itself at her and she moved out of its way. The figure swung bo-staff at her head. She ducked and stuck a dagger through its shoulder and kicked it away._

_The figure stumbled backwards, holding its shoulder. She injured it and she smiled._

" _You are much more trained—than—Iremember." The figure huffed._

" _I am a professional." She said coldly._

_The figure raised itself and before Starfire could do anything she felt a pain in her neck. She raised a hand towards the side of it and pulled out a small dart that held a liquid that had already drained into her system._

_The figure came towards her and her knees felt weak. Before she fell she felt a hand around her neck raising her upwards. She coked as her air supply was cut off._

" _No my dear, I am the professional. And I will have my revenge." The figure said. Starfire gasped and her eyes went big. It was, it was_

_She felt herself being thrown out the shops window and she forgot whom she saw. _

_As she lay there on the pavement the figure stepped out of the building and looked down at her and picked up the dart that had been in her neck. The figure looked at the bottle, which still had some liquid in it. The vial had been ejected into her system, now it was only a matter of time. And the best thing of all it would go unnoticed until it was too late._

_The figure smiled. " I'll be seeing you." Then it threw a smoke bomb down and disappeared into the night as sirens flashed in the distance_.

The face flashed in her mind. The ejection and the figure, she had forgotten all about it. The figure it was….

: End Dream:

"SLADE!" Starfire yelled as awoke from her dream. She panted heavily and wiped some sweat off her forehead. The memory flashed in her mind again. Slade was alive and he wanted revenge. But for what?

She looked around her old bedroom and again she was alone. She looked out the window and saw the sun starting to rise. _Didn't Richard say he would be back by morning?_

She looked around again. Something was very, very wrong.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**Meanwhile at an location unknown…**

Nightwing/ Richard awoke from the sun flashing in his eyes. His body felt heavy and the floor under him was ice cold. He tried moving his arms and legs but only to find that they were chained down to the floor. He wrestled his restraints but to no avail.

" Keep trying you'll just wear yourself out." A voice said stepping into the light.

" Slade!" Nightwing snarled.

" Now Nightwing don't get testy with me for I think I am in a better position than you at this moment. Tell me how did you sleep?" Slade asked looking at Nightwing.

" Kiss my ass!" Nightwing yelled. Slade gave a slight smirk and punched Nightwing's jaw with force.

" I thought I said don't test me." Slade said coldly.

Nightwing spit out some blood and said, " I killed you."

Slade's eyes narrowed. " Yes, I suppose you did. But look I am not dead now so yay for me."

" How are you alive?" Nightwing asked.

Slade smiled, " Now if I were to tell you that it would ruin the surprise."

" Last night you stole a red diamond. There were other jewels that were bigger than that one, so why it?" Nightwing asked.

" The diamond his great significance, you did not know? It is the reason why I'm alive and the reason why your little girlfriend came back to the past." Slade answered. " By the way how was it to see her after 10 years?"

" Leave her out of this!" Nightwing yelled.

" Oh but Nightwing she is very much in this and nothing you can do to stop it. I will kill her and all the other Titans too." Slade said.

" I won't let you hurt them or her!" Nightwing yelled as he struggled with his chains.

" Your too late Nightwing I've already begun. And by tonight I will have them and her in my grasp and no one will be able to stop me!" Slade yelled.

" What happens to night?" Nightwing asked.

Slade answered, " This thing, me being alive and her being in this time, it's…temporary. But with the help of this diamond it can be made everlasting, well at least for one of us it will be."

"What do you mean?" Nightwing asked.

" I made a deal with the devil, Nightwing. You killed me and I went to hell, I have to say I was pretty pissed off about that. The deal was he would find a way to bring me back from the dead and I would repay him by giving him all of Jump City's souls. I agreed to this deal and he found a way to bring me back, by using this sacred diamond. But (isn't there always a but, Nightwing) good had to balance itself out to be matched with evil. You see if I were to return to this time and take over it would upset the balance, so good had to send someone to be equal. God thought it would be a funny show to bring Starfire back also. So the same night Starfire reappeared so did I."

" Tonight the stars will align and the diamond will be at full power. Only one of us can stay the other will be sent back. And I personally don't want to go back to hell! When the portal opens I'll send Starfire through and evil will win! But then I figured it would be more easier to send her back…if she's dead." Slade said evilly.

" What did you do!" Nightwing demanded.

" Ejected her with poison and she won't know it till it's too late." Slade answered. Nightwing's eyes went wide. There was nothing he could do.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Starfire stood from the bed. She dressed quickly. She walked quietly down the towers halls every now and then calling out Richard's name but she received no answer. She went through the sliding doors that led to the common room but no one was in there either.

_Maybe I should go back to the apartment to see if he is there. Just don't freak out Starfire, you're jumping to conclusions. But if I am over exaggerating, then why do I feel like something is very wrong? _She thought while walking back to her room.

Starfire entered the room and made sure there wasn't anything she had forgotten and there wasn't. But what was she going to do? She couldn't fly so she'd have to walk like she had done the night before. She sighed and turned towards the door, but then something stopped her.

She let out a yelp of pain as her neck felt like it was on fire and started to throb. Her head pounded and she kneeled down on the floor in a fetal position. She started to rock back and forwards, as she wanted to pain to cease. " AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed.

She opened her eyes and stood. She clumsily walked towards the bathroom door. Everything was a blur as she ran into things and finally got the bathroom door open. She leaned on the counter for support as she searched the cabinet for a bottle. Out from the dusty shelf she pulled out pain relievers. She swallowed them and sunk down to the floor. She held her head in her hands and took in deep breaths. She felt better within 3 minutes and stood from her spot.

Starfire looked into the mirror. What was wrong with her? Her mind then flashed back to the night before and the ejection she felt in her neck. She reached carefully to the spot and felt a little small hole. She looked at it in the mirror, at first she couldn't see it but then it came into view. She gasped. What had Slade done to her?

There was no time to worry about her own well being, she'd do that later. She figured the pills would work for a while. The bathroom door opened and she walked out, heading towards the apartment.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**Back At the Apartment…**

" Oh yeah baby go faster! You know I like that! Go, go, go!" Cyborg screamed.

" God damn it you suck! C'mon go faster! I said go faster!" screamed Beastboy.

" Ah-ha! I win! What now! Cause I win! I win!" Cyborg shouted in victory holding up his controller. The screen on the TV screen flashed the words: **Player 1: WINNNER! Player two: LOSER! **

"There's something wrong with my controller." Beastboy sulked.

" Man there is nothing wrong with your controller I'm just better at video games than you! I was better 10 years ago and I'm better now!" Cyborg stated.

Beastboy just rolled his eyes and mumbled, " Whatever."

" So what time did you get in this morning?" Beastboy asked.

Cyborg stuck his nose up in the air and said; " Now that is none of your business."

" Wow. Nightwing really has a great set up going on here. I wouldn't mind living here." Beastboy said as he stretched out on the couch.

" Dude, you would love to live anywhere except in a cage." Cyborg laughed.

Beastboy's eyes narrowed, " Shut-up! You live in a place where there is a huge hole that goes down the middle of it."

" It looks like you rolled through the grass and no matter how much detergent you used the stain just did come out." Cyborg said cracking a joke to the cubby Beastboy.

" How I see how you are. Hey Cy, Inspector Gadget called he wants his identity back." Beastboy said angrily.

" Well in that case I think you should _GO, GO_ to Weight Watchers!" Cyborg yelled.

" Hey I am not fat!" Beastboy retorted.

" Did I sat you were fat? No! But your statement just implied that you think you are fat so therefore…YOU ARE FAT!" Cyborg yelled.

" So where's that Great Oz with your brain. Huh!" Beastboy yelled.

" Dude it was the scarecrow that wanted the brain, not the tin man, God if your going to insult me at least do it right! And didn't I tell you to stop making those jokes?" Cyborg yelled.

" Oh, you son of a bit—" Beastboy started but then his mouth was covered with a black aurora so was Cyborg's.

They both their heads slowly to meet Raven who looked like she was about to kill someone.

" _You two woke me up with your fighting!" _Raven said with narrowed voice.

Both men winced at the sound of her furious voice but both made no move to try to escape from their prisons.

" _I do not know what the **hell** you two were fighting about, but when I release you two you **will** say sorry to each other and you **will** say sorry to me or else I **will** roll both of your faces as flat as pizza! From this point on there** will **be **no** more fighting, is that understood?" _Raven said angrily.

Both men(about to wet their pants) nodded. Raven released them. " Sorry Raven." They both said in unison.

" I'm sorry man about the house thing, and the fat thing." Cyborg whispered apologetically.

" And Cyborg I'm sorry about all the Wizard of Oz and the Inspector Gadget jokes, and for the fact that I bought 2,000 dollars worth of stuff on the Shopping Network and then sent it to your credit card." Beast boy whispered apologetically.

Raven's tension and anger lessened as she said, " From now on we can't fight like this anymore; it's what broke us apart. Stupid fights like these just hurt lots of people."

Both men nodded and there were a few minutes of silence. Then something in Cyborg's mind clicked. " Wait just a second! You spent what? And sent it to _my card_!"

Beastboy chuckled nervously and scratched his head, " Um, well there was this big special and , I um"

" Richard are you here!" Starfire yelled as she ran into the apartment causing all three adults to forget the conversation and turn to her.

" Starfire what's wrong?" Raven asked worried.

Starfire ignored her presence and continued to go throughout the apartment looking in every room, " Richard? Richard are you here?"

She finally got back to the living room and finally noticed the others presence. She turned to them and went up to Beastboy, the closet person, and said, " Where is he? Where is Richard?"

Beastboy shook his head and looked at her, " I don't know. We don't know. We thought he was with you."

" He was but he got called out because of a disturbance and he wasn't there this morning. There is something wrong! Last night I saw Slade and I think he wants—I think he took Richard!" Starfire said in panic.

Raven wrapped her arms around Starfire's shoulders and led her to the couch. She sat her down and said, " Star, you need to clam down. Just clam down and speak clearly so that we can understand the situation."

Starfire nodded and Raven continued, " Now tell us what happened last night."

Starfire took in a deep breath, " Last night before we came back here Richard, or Nightwing, and I went to check out a disturbance at a jewelry store. While there we were attacked and I saw him, I saw Slade. But I forgot because I was thrown the window and I just remembered." Starfire was going on to say something about the ejection but refrained from doing so.

" Go on." Raven urged.

Starfire nodded and said, " Last night after wewe didwell we didthe thing he had another disturbance call and he left but promised he'd be back by morning but this morning he wasn't there. It's not like him, we would've called or found a way to tell me. And then I had this dream and I saw Akilli and in that dream he told me to find the diamond and that I control its power or something. And then he told me ' your 48 hours have begun.' I don't think it was a dream, I think it was real. But I'm not sure what I have 48 hours for. All I know is I need to find the diamond, but I have no clue what he was talking about. I know I saw Slade and I think he's up to something and I also think it has something to do with this."

The men just stared while Raven shook her head in disbelief. " Starfire, I don't know about the diamond but you couldn't have seen Slade."

" Why?" Starfire asked confused.

Raven sighed and looked at her. " After you left things…they got really bad. After we couldn't find you Robin locked himself in his room and got obsessed with his work. About a year after you were gone Slade made reappearance. Robin and us went after him. When we reached his hideout there was a massive fight and Cyborg, Beastboy, and I fought his androids while Robin went after Slade. They were fighting and Robin was knocked down to the ground. Robin tripped Slade and he fell. In his rage Robin didn't make an arrest but instead he dove his bo-staff through Slade's neck and killed him. That was the first time a Titan ever killed an other human being. After that night Robin became more closed off and fights got bigger and bigger. Finally we all just went our separate ways. You couldn't have seen Slade he's been dead for about 10 years."

Starfire shook her head, " I know what I saw Raven! I don't know how but Slade is alive. And there is something seriously wrong! Slade wants revenge! I didn't make this up!"

" We never said you did." Raven said sadly.

" I believe you Starfire." Cyborg said.

" But how can Slade be back?" Raven asked to no one in particular.

" How's Starfire back? We don't know Raven. But I think we should find out. If Akilli or whatever that was, was right then we have 48 hours to do it." Cyborg said.

Beastboy nodded his head, " Cyborg's right. Starfire and Nightwing need our help and it's about time we started to help."

Raven also nodded, " Whatever is going on we can solve it."

" What is it's impossible." Whispered Starfire.

Raven raised her chin with a finger and said, " I believe we've done the impossible before. That word has never stopped us." Starfire smiled and Raven continued, " You said something about a jewel. I believe that last night Nightwing said something was stolen from the store, Cy is there any way we can tell what it was?"

Cyborg nodded and looked at his arm, " Yeah, I hacked into the Jump City Police mainframe and there was something stolen. It was the Sapphire of Aria. It was small but worth a lot. But nothing else was stolen, I guess Slade was just after this one thing."

" Cyborg, what did it look like?" Starfire asked.

"Um well the description said it was small and red. Why?" Cyborg asked.

Starfire gasped, " I saw one like that last night, and I believe it belonged to Vulcan in the future."

" Well that's definitely a red flag." Raven said.

" So Slade wants it. Why?" Beastboy asked.

" The name sounds familiar. Starfire do you know why he may want it?" Raven asked looking at Starfire.

" No I don't." Starfire whispered.

" All right I may have it in my books but they're at the tower. Beastboy and I will go there and see if we can find out any information. Starfire and Cyborg you will stay here to try to find out what happened to Nightwing and more about Slade. Check any local newspapers to see if they're has been anything out of the ordinary going on." Raven instructed.

" All right lets go." Beastboy said standing up.

Raven also stood and they went to the door followed by Starfire.

As Raven was going out she turned back to Starfire. " Hey Starfire, you don't look so good. Are you okay?"

Starfire felt her head. Raven was right she did feel a bit clammy. She shook her head no anyways and said, " I'm just tired and worried that's all."

Raven narrowed her eyes and then relaxed, " All right. I'll call you if you find anything." Starfire nodded and they walked out.

Starfire tuned back to Cyborg who was doing some scanning on his arm. " Have you found anything yet?"

" No Starfire I'm sorry. I don't have a way of tracking Nightwing either." Cyborg replied sadly.

Starfire had to think. _Think God Damn it think Starfire!_ She thought to herself. Then it hit her! Last night Richard has been walking down the hallway, but he was in his suit but he hadn't been earlier nor had he entered the bedroom. So that meant he had to have been somewhere in the hallway.

Starfire stood from her spot next to Cyborg and he looked at her do so. She felt up and down the walls for any type of crack or opening. And Cyborg just watched confused.

" Starfire what are you doing?" He asked with his eyebrow raised.

" I'm looking." She murmured. She had searched all the walls but found nothing. Then she looked at the end of the hallway. There at the end was a bookcase. She quickly went over to it.

She tired to move it from its spot so she could look behind but it did not move. Starfire smiled. " It doesn't move."

" Yeah and why is that a good thing?" Cyborg asked still confused.

Starfire got a smirk on her face and started throwing books off the shelf. They flew everywhere as she flung them across the hallway some narrowly missing Cyborg.

" Girl, have you gone off the deep end? What the hell-" Cyborg dogged a book, " are you doing."

Starfire didn't answer instead she pulled out the last book and gave a cry of victory. To Cyborg's amazement the wall started to shake. It pushed in and opened up revealing a metal staircase.

" Wow." Cyborg whispered in shock.

" Well he always was a bit sneaky." Starfire said happily. " Cy, give me light cause we're going down." Cyborg nodded and turned on his light on his shoulder and they started to descend down the stairs.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**Titans Tower….**

" Beastboy can you hand me that trunk over there?" Raven asked while reading a book.

Beastboy nodded and brought over a huge wooden trunk. He opened it and handed Raven the first book. Raven threw the book she was reading down on the floor and opened the new one.

" Have you found anything yet?" Beastboy asked.

Raven shook her head, " No, I haven't." Beastboy nodded and also opened a book and started to scan its pages.

" Raven?" he asked looking up from his book.

" Hmmm." She murmured still reading hers.

" Back 10 years ago, did you like me?" Beastboy asked shyly.

Raven looked up at him. " I've always loved you, I was just to afraid to ever say it."

" I've always loved you too." Beastboy said looking into her eyes.

" Raven?" he asked quietly.

" What?" she whispered.

" Will you marry me?" Beastboy asked.

A light flashed Raven's eyes and she smiled the biggest smile she ever could, " Yes I will marry you!" Beastboy smiled wide and they kissed each other.

Raven broke the kiss and whispered, " I feel like I'm 16 all over again."

Beastboy nodded, " Me too."

Raven looked down and gasped.

" What?" he asked.

She picked up the book and read it. Then she let out a, " Found it!"

" You found it?" Beastboy asked excitedly.

Raven nodded reading it over and then the smile fell off her face.

" Rae what's wrong?" Beastboy asked worried.

Raven looked up at him with an urgent look in her eyes. " Get in the car!" she ordered.

" Raven what's going on? Aren't we going to call Starfire?" Beastboy asked confused.

" No, we need to get to Starfire now! Get in car and turn it on. I'll be there in a second." Raven said urgently. Beastboy nodded and ran off.

Raven waited until he was gone and re-opened the book. She looked at the page where she had found the information and turned to the next page. She quickly ripped the next page out leaving only the information page. She folded the piece of paper and stuffed it into a pocket on her white cloak.

She closed the book and stood up. She walked towards the door and whispered to herself, "Oh shit."

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**Back at the apartment….**

Starfire and Cyborg descended the metal staircase carefully. Starfire walked in front and Cyborg walked behind her giving her light.

As they walked some bats flew and almost hit their faces.

" Starfire, you know—I thinkwell maybe we should just go back upstairs. There's probably nothing down here anyway." Cyborg said nervously.

Starfire turned to him with her eyebrow raised, " Are you scared?"

Cyborg got a look of insult over his face and said, " No way!" Then a couple more bats flew at them and Cyborg let out a girlish scream. Starfire raised another eyebrow and gave a look of disbelief. Cyborg sighed and said, " Well maybe a little scared."

Starfire shook her head and they kept walking. Finally Starfire came to a halt and Cyborg crashed into her with a loud thump.

" Why did you stop?" Cyborg asked.

" Because I think we've reached the landing." Starfire said. She carefully put a foot out onto the floor and as she did all the lights turned on. With the room lit it revealed machines and computers. Suits and weapons lined cases.

" Wow. He is… hooked up! Girl, do you see this stuff? I mean this is…awesome!" Cyborg said with girlish excitement.

Starfire nodded, " Do think you can find anything out using this stuff?"

Cyborg nodded, " Hell ya!" And then he ran over to a large computer and started pushing all types of buttons.

Starfire walked along the aisles of cases and fingered some items. She put a few on her belt that was on her skirt, just in case. Her boot heals tapped the floor as she walked and she stopped at a large vertical case.

Inside the case was an old suit. An old Robin suit. Starfire put her hand against the glass and wished so much for the past. The suit just stared back at her and she sighed.

" Yo are you guys down here?" Beastboy's voice called out.

" Yeah we're right down here man!" Cyborg yelled. Just as he did Beastboy and Raven's figures.

" I've found something…something important." Raven said going over to a large table and setting an old book down. The others surrounded her while she turned open the page.

Raven started to read, " The Sapphire of Aria was made from a large diamond during the period of history known as "the dark ages." The piece of diamond was said to be cut from a much larger one called " the eye of hell." Many had invoked the ancient power of "the eye of hell" supposedly to make contact with the devil. Aria had been a worshipper of the devil and believed the devil had told him to cut the piece so he did so. After the piece was cut it was made into a necklace and worn around Aria's neck until the day he died. The sapphire is said to have powers that are unknown to mankind. Many men told tales of how Aria was able to manipulate time, life, and death but many stories were thrown out as being fairytales. After Aria died it was stolen from is tomb and has, until this day not been found."

" Wow. Some people are really crazy." Cyborg whispered.

" It goes on." Raven said and she continued. " The devil controls the sapphire completely and whoever uses it invokes the power of hell and evil. The sapphire is said to be most often used to bring back the dead, but at a cost. The user must make a deal with the devil and good must also play a part. The universe is said to be in constant balance so when the power of evil is used the power of good is also used. If someone from the dead is brought back God or good in a whole can bring someone back also, but they do not have to be dead. Once both have been brought back to said place or time they have exactly 48 hours to find the diamond and use its power to keep them in existence at that place. But only one can stay while the other goes back from which they came."

" So Slade invoked the power of the sapphire and made a deal with the devil. He was brought back to life. But God or good also had to choose someone and they chose Starfire." Raven concluded.

" And when Akilli said that my 48 hours have begun that's what he meant." Starfire mumbled. " But why? And why did Vulcan have it?"

Raven nodded, " The book said the person good chose could be alive. So I guess that God went along the time line and found you and brought you back here. As for why I have no clue, I guess that's something to be answered for another time. But Slade has figured it out and he most likely wants you so he's finding anyway he can get you to him , hence he took Nightwing. And the whole thing about Vulcan having it was just a coincidence."

" Oh-oh." Cyborg whispered.

" What?" the other three asked.

" Well Akilli said you have 48 hours but that was since yesterday so really Starfire only has today left." Cyborg stated sadly.

" He right! And it's 9:00pm now and I have till midnight!" Starfire exclaimed.

" She's right we have to get to Nightwing, but how?" Beastboy asked.

All three thought for a second and then Starfire stared at the case where the Robin suit was. Then it hit her: something was missing.

" His communicator." Starfire whispered.

" His what?" Cyborg asked.

" On his Robin suit the communicator is missing. Cyborg do you still have yours?" Starfire asked excited.

Cyborg nodded and Starfire said, " See if it's on."

Cyborg shrugged and looked at his arm and gasped, " It is on! And so is his tracker!"

" Then we can go right now and find him!" Starfire said urgently but Raven stopped her.

" Starfire this is dangerous. Slade knows you'll find a way to track Nightwing or else this thing wouldn't be on. It's a trap." Raven said.

Beastboy nodded, " She's right. He's probably waiting for you to show up."

" Then why keep him waiting? I know it's a trap but we don't have any other way." Starfire stated.

" Starfire, you can't just go off! You have no powers or anything." Cyborg said trying to reason with her.

" I haven't had powers for a very long time, Cyborg and that hasn't stopped me yet. I'm a good fighter and I have weapons with me also." Starfire said. " I'm going and you guys can't stop me. I couldn't get to Akilli in time, but I will get to Richard!"

The other sighed and then Cyborg said, " Well if you going I'm going to."

" So am I." Beastboy stated. Then all three looked at Raven.

" You know I'm going too. These two idiots wouldn't be much of help without me." Raven said smiling.

" Yeah us two idiots wouldn't be much without her." Beastboy said happily. " Hey! Wait a second!"

" We have three hours to stop Slade." Starfire said.

" Well Titans there is only one thing to say," Cyborg said which made all of them look at him, " Titans Go!" The others nodded and headed for the stairs.

Starfire was the last to follow them. She started up the stairs and her hand started to shake violently. She held it with her other hand and she started to sweat. She reached into a pouch on her belt and took out two pills. She quickly swallowed them and the shaking started to stop. She wiped off the sweat from her forehead and continued to climb.

" I'm coming Richard, hang on." She whispered to herself.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**Okay so that is the end of chapter 11. Sorry if that was totally lame. There's about two more chapters left so stay tuned! Please no flames and reviews give me the power to write more!**

**Remember April 15 is when the new ep of ** **Teen Titans is on!**

**Oh and TeEn TitAan14 Slade knows cause he saw them kissing on the roof before the attack at the jewelry store. But he might've watched them, who knows? Maybe you should go ask him ;). But that would be very disturbing if he had…**

**And congratulations to all of you who figured out it was Slade! I give you a cookie! And it's a sugar cookie! Thanks for all of the reviews! You guys are awesome!**

**And by the way I didn't know if a sapphire and a diamond were the same thing, so just go with the flow.**

**As for the next chapter there will be a big fight and some surprises too. Along with the answer to the question: What was on that piece of paper Raven put into her pocket?**

**Well until next time,**

**Hailey**


	12. It's Not How I Got here, It's What I Acc

I'm sorry for the late update but lately my schedule has been crazy. .I feel horrible about this! I didn't mean to keep all of you waiting! This is the chapter before the last. I think most questions will be answered if haven't already. So here is Chapter 12.

Disclaimer: No I still don't own the Teen Titans.

**Chapter 12: It's Not How I Got Here, It's what I Accomplished Here **

**_Life is a constant struggle that will never end. Long after I am gone the sun will still rise and set. Long after I'm gone lovers will still share a sweet embrace. Long after I'm gone the wind will blow across the wide spread mountains. Long after I'm gone birds will fly across the multihued sky. Long after I'm gone there will be war. Long after I'm gone there will be peace. Long after I'm gone there will still be music. After I'm gone the world will still be here. But I am here now and I know what I need to do. I have wondered over these last two years if I had ever really loved Akilli and of course I did. But what really bothered me was the question: Did I still love Robin? And I did still love him and I do still love him. I loved Akilli, I married him but it was Robin who was in my dreams. Vulcan was my son; he came from me. I didn't know what life was, what it felt like until he came through me. And that is a miracle. When they died my world was so small but somehow there was another miracle---I came back here. And now my world is being threatened again and I will save him. It is now I think I'll get my redemption… at any cost_**

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

The car sped down the road. It started to rain and the droplets from hit the windows making small tapping sounds. The streetlights became blurry as the windows fogged up. The wheels made screeching noises every time it came to a stop. Inside the car all was silent as all were thinking. Starfire's breath deepened, as they grew closer to Richard or Nightwing's signal. Her heart beat faster. There was something, she could feel it coming.

" Alright will be there in about 15 minutes, y'all ready?" Cyborg asked from the drivers seat. He received nods from the fellow passengers as his answer. Cyborg looked out onto the road once more.

" What about if this is a trap?" Beastboy asked from beside Raven in the backseat.

" It is a trap, but we have no other choice. Starfire is running out of time." Raven said in her usual voice.

" So what's our game plan?" Cyborg asked.

" We try to get as close as possible without being seen. Once we enter we will get Richard." Starfire answered.

" And you? We didn't just come he for Richard, you know?" Cyborg asked.

" I'll take care of Slade." Starfire answered looking out the window.

" Oh no your not! We're going to help you." Beastboy said from the back.

Starfire turned her head towards him, " No your not."

" Why?" Cyborg demanded.

" This is between Slade and me. There can't be anyone else." Starfire answered.

" She's right." Raven agreed. The car got silent once more.

"_Raven."_ A voice said in Raven's head.

" _Yes, Starfire." _Raven answered telepathically.

" _If I don't live through this-"_

" _You will don't say that, Starfire."_

" _Raven…if I don't live through this get Richard out of there. Don't try to save me."_ Starfire said ending their metal conversation.

Raven looked down. Her hand rubbed against her pocket and she felt the piece of paper. _Just in case of anything goes wrong._ She thought to herself.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**Meanwhile………**

Thunder painted itself across the night's sky and the rain started to pour with rage. A masked man stood in the rain on top of a familiar building. The rain didn't bother the man; in fact he didn't even know it was raining. The rage of Mother Nature only matched his. From miles down he caw car lights, the only ones in this part of the city since it was abandoned. Lighting flashed again and behind the man a sign read **Wayne Enterprises. **

This was it. Tonight would only be the beginning for one and the end for another. Like the city the Titans would be dead and Slade would continue to conquer and thrive. There was nothing that could stop him. At 12:00 midnight he would be holding the diamond and he would be able to control it.

The car lights came closer and closer. He looked at the tall clock tower that elevated itself above all of Jump City's buildings. It read 11:00 pm. Only one more hour left, but he needed to set his first plan in motion.

He smiled to himself and took out a long staff. He tapped it hard three times on the floor below him. And it stopped raining.

From the floor arose two clouds of smoke on either side of him. The two clouds got smaller and started to form figures. Once it had done that it seemed to turn itself inside out several times and took on new colors. Within in seconds beings stood next to Slade, both in human form. But if you were to look closely these weren't your average humans. The man on the left of Slade had dark blue hair that went to his shoulders. He had golden symbols over every inch of his muscular tone body. He wore nothing except of some black pants with a belt around him that contained a sword. Finally on scar went vertical down his eye.

The other was a beautiful woman. She had long black hair that was in a half-pony tail puff. She had on a short black leather mini skirt with a black corset. Long black high heel boots raced up her legs until her knees. Her eyes were pure red and had black eye shadow surrounding them. Her lips were also red matching with her eyes She, like the other, stared at the coming lights.

" My minions, you see those headlights? They are your enemy. Go, separate and destroy the Titans!" Slade ordered.

Both played smiled off their faces. The man disappeared with red smoke.

Slade turned to the woman and said, " Bring the girl here." She nodded and, like the man, disappeared with a cloud of red smoke. Slade watched as both thin clouds made their way down towards the car.

Slade smiled a malevolent smile and turned to a figure behind him. " I will save you for later."

The figure nodded, "Yes master." Then returned to the shadows.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

" Slade is at Wayne Enterprises." Cyborg said looking at his locator once more.

" We're close, but why hasn't he done anything yet?" Raven asked.

" I don't know. But we already know it's a trap." Cyborg answered.

" Guys a have a bad feeling this." Beastboy said from the back seat.

Starfire nodded, " He is right. It's way too quiet."

Meanwhile outside on the road red smoke appeared and started to take form. Them man stood waiting for the on coming car.

Cyborg still raced down the street and as he turned back to the road he let out a," Holy crap!" He pushed on the brakes and all of the Titans held on to parts of the car. But the car didn't stop in time and was going to hit the man. The man didn't flinch, instead he held out his sword in front of him. The sword itself went bright red and as the car collided with it, it slid through as though going through butter. The car came to a stop at its impact.

" Get out of the car the engine is going to blow!" Cyborg yelled. All of the Titans jumped out just before it went on fire. They looked around and he wasn't there anymore.

" Where did he go?" Beastboy asked.

" I don't know but the sword of his just went through my car." Cyborg said angrily.

" And where did he come from?" Raven asked.

" Hell." A voice said from behind them. Raven ducked as a sword came at her head. She surrounded it with a black aurora. She tried moving it with her mental abilities but it wouldn't work. The man just looked amused as she did so.

" Um, Rae you going to do anything anytime soon?" Beastboy asked from the side of her.

She shook her head; " I can't get it away from him." The man stepped forward and the Titans got into battle stance.

" It is nice to meet you Titans. Time to die." The man yelled as he jumped forward. The Titans broke apart to avoid him.

Cyborg shot massive fires from his sonic cannon at him but somehow the man dodged them all. Beastboy turned into a rhino and went to ram him. But as Beastboy hit him he went straight through and hit the wall behind.

" Y'all something tells me that we won't be putting handcuffs on this guy!" Cyborg yelled.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Slade, meanwhile, tapped his staff again.

" Go now." He said to the figure behind him. It nodded and jumped off the roof.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The soundlessness of the night was disturbed by a yell and the sound of breaking glass.

Cyborg stood up from where he landed after hitting the building behind him. The Titans stood next to him.

The man stepped closer to them with sword in hand. And Cyborg readied his sonic cannon.

He tuned his head back to the Titans, " Listen we're running out of time. You guys go and I'll handle this guy."

Beastboy shook his head and said, " No way, Cy. We're not going to leave you!"

" Y'all have to. Take my tracker, it shows Nightwing's location" Cyborg instructed taking a small device off his arm and throwing it to Raven. " Go!" The others slowly nodded and ran in opposite direction.

They soon lost sight of Cyborg as they ran down a few blocks. Then Raven stopped.

" Rae, what's wrong?" Beastboy asked.

Raven looked at the tracker that Cyborg had given her. " Nightwing. He's moving at a very rapid pace. That way." She pointed to her right.

" Well then lets go that way-" Starfire started to say taking off but Raven stopped her.

" No. It's almost 12:00. Beastboy and I will save Nightwing, but you have to get to Slade. When the clock strikes midnight your hands _must_ be on the jewel for you to be in control of it, Starfire. Don't worry we'll find him." Raven assured Starfire.

Starfire nodded knowing that even though she didn't want to, she had to go.

" Beastboy go ahead. I'll meet you in a minute." Raven instructed. Beastboy nodded and transformed into a cheetah and ran forward.

Raven turned to Starfire and took the piece of paper out of her pocket and handed it to Starfire." This was in the book. If anything were to go wrong, use it. Star I believe you can do this. When you first came back I know I didn't make you feel welcome. I'm sorry, I guess I just had been closed off for so long I didn't want to get hurt; you're my friend and I realize that now. Good luck."

Starfire looked at Raven and smiled, " Good luck Raven." Then Raven did something she rarely did—she hugged Starfire. She then went after Beastboy.

Starfire turned. She was on Main Street and a few blocks down the Wayne Enterprises building stood a tall shadow amongst the other buildings.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**With Cyborg…**

After the others had gone Cyborg shot his cannon at the man. It hit him and left a scorching burn on his right shoulder. Cyborg smiled—he got him. The smile soon turned into a frown for the skin healed itself, making it look as though it had never been touched.

Cyborg backed up a bit, " Who are you?"

" The condemned. I am neither man nor demon. I am forever locked the way I am because of how I led my life as a mortal. I cannot die for I am not among the e living nor I am among the dead. I am controlled by evil, and sent from hell itself. You cannot defeat me. You might be a machine but a mortal is a mortal." The man said with a straight face.

" That doesn't mean I won't fight you." Cyborg said eyes narrowed.

The man shook his head in disgust. " That is what is wrong with humans. They always fight. Why? What is your purpose of fighting me? What will you get?" All of a sudden he was behind Cyborg. Before Cyborg could do anything he was thrown up against a brick wall. He was raised by the neck and felt his breath being taken from him. He was thrown into the street. He stood quickly and readied his cannon once more, only to find the man was not there. For a minute Cyborg was confused but as he looked her saw a red smoke and was kicked in the head. Before he could get his sense back a sword collided with his right mechanical arm. It fell to the ground in one metal heap.

Cyborg fired his cannon once more and the man just regenerated. The man swung an arm at Cyborg but Cyborg caught it and with much strength threw the man backwards. The man gracefully landed on both feet. He twirled his sword in his hands and ran towards Cyborg blocked the hit with his left arm only to be hit in the chest. His main system was down and he was almost powerless. He felt himself being kicked in the jaw and knew right away it was broken. He landed on the ground with blood coming from his mouth. He couldn't find the strength to stand up and broken electrical wires sparked from him like a broken TV.

" You see, you fought me like a fool. And now you'll die like one. Why? Why did you even try?" the man asked.

Cyborg blinked. He felt like his memories were slipping from him like his conciseness. The man was right why did he even try…

**Flashback 5 years ago….**

" I'm sorry Mr. Stone, but the city can no longer fund the historical site." The mayor said from behind his desk.

" But you said after the Titans split up you would keep the tower open, to tourists." Victor argued.

" Yes well, that was before the city went into debt. Also that part of the city is completely abandoned now not to say crime infested." The mayor said sadly.

" So you're just going to destroy Titans Tower?" Cyborg asked angrily.

" No I won't destroy it, just close it. The city will give you new name, and identity if you wish since your job as caretaker has now been relieved." The mayor.

" You mean since I've been fired." Cyborg murmured.

" The loss of the Titans has affected everyone in this city, but you more so. This city has fallen because of their absence, I'm afraid. The villains have won and the people have lost." The mayor said looking out the window.

" What am I supposed to do now?" Cyborg asked really just to himself.

" Whatever you wish to do." The mayor answered.

" Can live in the tower since its emptiness and all?" Cyborg asked.

The mayor thought for a minute and then nodded, " I suppose you could."

Cyborg sadly smiled and stood from the desk. As he was about to walk out of the office the mayor asked, " Why?"

Cyborg turned towards him and said, " Without family and friends…I have no where else to go." He then turned and left the office.

**End Flashback**

" Why?" the man asked again with the sword pointed at Cyborg's throat.

" I fight you because I can." Cyborg answered. Cyborg then twisted his legs and tripped the man. The man was about to stand and with almost all his strength Cyborg kicked the sword out of his hands and picked it up. He held it over the man who was powerless without it. " I fight for my family, my friends without them I would be nothing."

The man lay on the ground eyes wide with shock, " Even if you defeat me now, you will still die. I have destroyed the only thing that keeps you alive."

" You right I will die but then again I am only human." Cyborg said and then rammed the sword through the man chest. The man screamed and turned into a red dust and disappeared. Cyborg winced as he leaned against a wall. He looked at his arm and it read: **Systems failing.**

He smiled and sat down. " I went out with a fight y'all." then he turned off forever.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS **

**Meanwhile with Starfire…**

The streets made no sound and the empty buildings on either side of her acted as spectators. On the street a few cars were parked, abandoned and beaten. Her heels on her boots clicked the ground as she walked. The moon was hidden by rain clouds that moved ever so often, so the moons light shone.

This wasn't the Main Street she knew. When she was young this street was lined with people going into and out of shops. Cars lined the curb and drivers fought to get spaces. The streetlights worked and the buildings were filled. Now just silence.

She was too busy remembering she didn't even realize she had come to the Wayne Enterprises building. It was stories high and all dark.

She pushed against the door expecting it to be locked, but it opened. She stepped in to the empty and dark lobby. Her heels tapped the marble floor ever so lightly as she walked. Lighting flashed again as it started to rain once more outside. One would most definitely call this a trap.

The lights began to flicker for just a second then turned off. Starfire looked around fiercely for anyone who might be hiding in the shadows but saw no one. Only graffiti littered the walls.

Then a sound. She looked towards the elevator. It has the numbers 1-12 on it with a little arrow. It was turning towards 1. She stepped closer. Come one was coming. She quickly went to the elevator. She pushed herself against the wall next to it and waited for the doors to open. Finally there was a "ding" and the doors opened letting out elevator music out.

Starfire turned around gun pointing to the inside ready to shoo. No one was there.

She stood for a second confused. Who had been in the elevator? Lighting flashed and the elevator doors closed. Lighting flashed once more and a face reflected itself in the shinny brass elevator door.

Starfire flipped around to see a beautiful woman with red eyes surrounded by black eye shadow. She smiled at Starfire and a red glow came from her fingernail tips.

" Hello pretty girl." She said with a sleek voice.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**Beastboy and Raven…**

The rain started to hit them harder. They walked through the alleys of the city looking carefully as they did. Water dripped off both of them everywhere and Raven took out the tracker. She looked at it and kept walking.

" Is he still moving?" Beastboy asked.

Raven nodded, " Yes."

" Do think he escaped and that's why he's moving?" Beastboy asked.

Raven stopped and laid a hand upon her chin. " That's what I've been thinking about. If he had escaped the first place he'd being going is the apartment or maybe even the tower. But he's going east of both places. Why would he do that?"

" Well maybe Slade is moving him?" Beastboy asked suggesting it.

Raven shook her head, " No it wouldn't make sense to move him. Slade wants Starfire, I don't think he'd risk getting himself up from where he is at and moving him."

" Then-then maybe Nightwing is moving himself?" Beastboy asked.

Raven turned to him, " You're right. But why wouldn't he be trying to find us?"

" I Am." A voice said from behind them.

They turned to see Nightwing also dripping with water. He stood a distance from them and they couldn't see his face.

" Nightwing, dude! Where have you been? We've been looking for you! Come on we have to go help Starfire." Beastboy said going closer to him.

" Don't worry she'll be taken care of." Nightwing said with darkened voice.

" Taken care of? What's that supposed to mean?" Beastboy asked stepping closer.

" Beastboy don't go any closer." Raven ordered from behind him.

Beastboy stopped and looked at her, " Why?"

" Awwww. Don't trust me Raven? I'm hurt." Nightwing said sarcastically.

" I don't trust Slade." Raven answered narrowing her eyes.

" But I'm not Slade." Nightwing reasoned.

" Your right, but then again why would he let you go? You don't look hurt." Raven said monotone voice.

" You were always the smart one, weren't you?" Nightwing answered bitterly.

" And you're not Nightwing." Raven answered.

" What do you mean Rae? Of course he's Nightwing." Beastboy said pointing at him.

" He's right. I am Nightwing, just new and improved." Nightwing said stepping into the light.

Beastboy gasped, " Dude, what's up with your eyes!" They glowed red with evil.

" He's under Slade's control." Raven answered. Beastboy started to back away.

" She's right. I am." Nightwing said stepping closer to them his eyes pure red. " I've also come to the realization--- I don't need you."

" What do you mean dude?" Beastboy asked stepping in front of Raven.

" This it's just a distraction. The main event is yet to come…too bad you won't live to see it." Nightwing said taking out his bo-staff. This bo-staff was longer and had sharp blades on it, ready to strike. " Ahhhhhhhh!" he said running towards them.

Both Raven and Beastboy avoided the attack and got into fighting stance.

" What are we going to do?" Beastboy asked Raven.

" We fight him. Someway we have to get him out of mind control. Go and fight him, I need time. " Raven answered. Beastboy nodded and transformed into a bull and headed straight towards Nightwing. Nightwing jumped to avoid the attack and twirled his bo-staff. He threw countless jabs at Beastboy who just transformed into a different animal every time. He transformed into am monkey and jumped on Nightwing's head blinding him and making him drop his bo-staff. Nightwing, after much reaching, grabbed Beastboy and flung him up against a wall.

The monkey form of Beastboy slid down and transformed back into him. He looked at his arm-- it was broken. He stood up and transformed into a rhino. He charged at Nightwing but Nightwing threw a net out and it captured Beastboy. Beastboy tried all his might, but no matter what form of species he turned into he couldn't break free. Nightwing smiled and turned towards Raven.

She sat on the floor after they had begun to fight and went into a trance. She was trying to enter Nightwing's mind. She was quietly chanting to herself as she did so. But nothing was working she couldn't get through. His mind was moving too fast. Then she got through and was able to read his thoughts.

At first she heard none except fighting ideas against Beastboy, then all went quiet. Outside she heard no fighting. Something was wrong. Then she heard the voice_, " Trying to read my thoughts…witch?" _ Her eyes flashed open as she was thrown up against a wall, literally knocked out of her trance.

She moaned as her weight shifted under her. She slowly stood using the help of the wall. But at first everything was blurry from the falling rain and the impending darkness. Her eyes adjusted and she looked just in time to see a dark figure moving towards her. She held her hand up and a black aurora came from it. She took it and in trapped Nightwing in a black bubble. He pounded on it and then smiled. He took out two throwing stars and through them at the bubbles wall. It burst and he jumped from it. He caught the stars as they came back to him. He threw them again this time at Raven. She did her best to avoid them but on sliced her chest and leg. She fell to the ground bleeding heavily.

He came towards her and she put a black glowing hand up. He backed away ever so slightly and said, " Can't trap what you can't see." He kicked some loose gravel on the alleyway into her eyes. She screamed in agony as it blinded her.

Beastboy watched in horror as Nightwing went to go and pick up his bo-staff and then go back towards Raven. He had to get out of here. He had to save her…

**Flashback 9 years ago…**

There was a knock on her bedroom door. She turned from her packing and stared. She didn't feel like talking. She was going to be the first to leave the Titans and that was that. They had stayed out of her way for weeks now, knowing her emotions were out of control the door sounded again ad she sighed.

She leaned her figure against the door and said, " Yeah?"

" Hey-hey Raven can I come in?" Beastboy asked from the other side.

" I don't think it would be a good idea." She answered in her monotone voice.

" Please Rae. I'll only be a minute. I just want to talk to you." Beastboy begged. There was no answer and he sighed. He turned away from the door and it opened behind him. He smiled and walked into the dark room.

Most of the walls were bare and bags sat at the end of the bed. Raven stood next to the window looking out at the sea that surrounded the small island.

" What did you want?" she asked with her arms crossed still not looking at him.

" I was hoping that I could convince you to stay. We could help you get your emotions in check." Beastboy offered.

Raven shook her head, " You can't. None of you can for all of you are the cause of my problem. I was unstable before I joined the Titans what made me think that I could stay?"

" But for a while your powers were okay." Beastboy said.

" I was but after Starfire left—I can't keep them in check anymore." Raven answered looking out the window.

" Please Raven let me help you." Beastboy said. Raven didn't answer. His ears drooped down and he began to walk out when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Raven with her hood over he face.

"I don't want to hurt you." She whispered.

He reached and grabbed her waist and pulled her towards him, and she didn't stop him. "I know." He whispered. She looked up at him and he pulled her hood down to reveal shoulder length hair she had had for 2 months now. He brought her in and kissed he softly. She in tensed the kiss, enjoying every minute of it. After a minute she realized what she was doing and pulled away.

She turned away from him and pulled her hood back up and said quickly, " You need to get out of my room."

" But Raven-" Beastboy started.

" Go!" she yelled. He turned sadly and walked out, the door closing behind him. She leaned up against the doorframe until his footsteps faded away. Tears slipped down her face and she slid down to the floor.

" I'm sorry." She whispered and a lamp broke somewhere in the room.

**End Flashback**

He broke free of his captivity and ran towards Nightwing and Raven.

Nightwing walked closer to Raven who was on the ground. " You never were able to keep you emotions stable. You're weak Raven." He said harshly. She gashed for air, because her chest had been sliced open. " And now you're going to die." He slammed the sharp end of the bo-staff into Raven's stomach and she screamed.

" Raven!" a voice yelled from behind them. Beastboy rushed to help her but was met in the chest by the bo-staff. He stumbled back as blood poured from him. He fell to the ground. Nightwing stepped closer to him going in for the kill when he was surrounded by a black aurora and thrown against the opposite wall. There Raven stood weakly and she put her hand down. She then fell to the floor and crawled over to Beastboy. Then she took his hand in hers and lay next to him.

She held him in her arms and started to cry, " Oh-no. Beastboy?"

Beastboy's eyes opened a little and he smiled, " Hey Raven. So when did you want to set that date for our wedding?"

Raven went along with the joke in and in a trembled voice and teary eyes said, " Maybe next June. I'd like a summer wedding."

" Me too. How about this June? I don't think I can wait that long." Beastboy said in a weak voice and Raven smiled sadly. " You know I love you?"

Raven nodded and said, " Yes I do. And I love you too."

" I'm sorry I couldn't save you." He whispered.

She shook her head," It wasn't your fault. Don't think that."

Beastboy coughed up some blood and said, " I wish I could've married you."

Raven smiled, " I wish it too."

" Beastboy?" Raven asked quietly.

" Hmm." He whispered also losing conciseness.

" Can I go first?" she asked whispering.

He nodded slowly, " Only if you wait for me too."

She looked at him one last time, " I'll always be waiting for you…" Then she closed her eyes and ceased breathing.

He took the last of his strength and brought her limp body into his arms and kissed her cold lips, " I always loved you." Then he too closed his eyes.

Meanwhile Nightwing had stood up and saw each of them die. He smirked to himself and started walking towards Wayne Enterprises.

Slade watched from high up on the roof of Wayne Enterprises. He smiled graciously, " Excellent. Three down…two to go."

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

" Hello pretty girl." She said in a sleek voice.

Starfire's eyes narrowed. She stepped back and asked in a cold voice, " Who the hell are you?"

The woman smiled evilly, " My name Natasha. You must be Starfire." Her voice carried an accent and she stood calmly before Starfire.

" Who sent you?" Starfire asked already knowing the answer.

" You should already know that. Do not worry I have strict orders not kill you." Natasha said. She held out her hand, " Now come with me, the easy way."

Starfire looked at her hand. She very carefully moved her hand towards Natasha then asked. " Where is Slade?"

" Thee top." She replied still looking at Starfire.

" Thanks. But I'm sure I don't need an escort!" Starfire yelled taking out smoke bombs. She threw them and they blinded the woman in front of her.

As soon as the smoke cleared Natasha stood and looked around the room. Starfire was nowhere to be seen. " I guess you do want to do this the hard way. Then so be it." he ducked as an arrow came towards the back of her head. She rolled and then stood to face Starfire behind her. " Tisk, tisk do not think it will be so easy." With that her fingertips turned blood red and glowed with electricity.

She fired at Starfire who ducked and scorch marked the now close elevator doors. She landed on her feet and took her daggers from her belt. She twirled them in the fingers and started to make slashing movements at Natasha, but Natasha ducked them all easily. Then Natasha fired another blot of red electricity at Starfire; it knocked one dagger from Starfire's hand. Starfire jumped back as Natasha came towards her. Starfire smiled and winked as she flung her dagger forward. Natasha looked confused but her looked changed to a face of comprehension as a rotten wooden beam fell on her head. When she brought herself up Starfire was gone.

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Came from behind her and she was tackled to the ground. They struggle against each other until Natasha blasted Starfire up against the old reception desk. Starfire got up and looked at her now black top arm. She shook the injury off and gathered out a few smoke bombs. She threw them and blinded Natasha.

Natasha staggered in the blindness and heard a voice say, " I have some files for you." Then a drawer to a metal file cabinet hit her in the head. She was knocked to the ground. She moaned and the gasped as a boot heels landed on her throat pinning her down. She grabbed the foot and with pure red eyes threw its owner into a bunch of chairs.

Starfire got up slowly. She twisted her ankle back; it was either broken or sprained. She limped as she approached the reception counter, but Natasha wasn't there.

" My turn." A voice said from behind her. Starfire turned and her throat was encircled by a red glow. She choked as she was raised so her head hit the ceiling.

Natasha laughed, " I thought so."

Starfire winced as she slowly drew her hand down behind her back. She grabbed onto a small axe and lifted it from its spot. She forcefully threw it at Natasha's stomach. Natasha screamed as the metal tip torn at her flesh. The hold on Starfire was released and she fell to the ground.

Natasha cried out in agony as she withdrew the axe from within her and threw it to the ground. She looked up to see Starfire once again gone. She heard a sound behind her and turned to see Starfire standing with bow and arrow.

" Wrong. It doesn't get any better than me." Starfire said coldly as she fired her arrow. Before Natasha could react an arrow went straight threw her throat and a swift kick threw her through the glass window unto the street.

Starfire peered at the dead body that lay slain on the ground from the inside. Natasha's body turned into green dust and faded into the air. Starfire smiled and walked back to the elevator.

She got in and pushed the button labeled: ** Roof**. She was going up.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Meanwhile…

" I see my minions weren't enough to stop her. No worry, the others are dead and now there is no one to save her. Is there Nightwing? Why don't you go and pay our girl a visit. I'm so sure she'll be happy to see you." Slade ordered smiling. The man behind him nodded and walked off into the shadows. Slade smiled at his so far victory. He turned and headed up to a higher platform of the roof.

Elevator music played softy within the elevator. Starfire stood with both hands crossed in front of her. Seemingly, she looked like another everyday passenger, just going to a meeting or job interview. But of course this wasn't any average passenger; this building had been empty for years. Below the lobby was now totally destroyed and this woman had all sorts of weapons on her.

Her face showed no emotion whatsoever nor did she make her wounds seem to have any effect on her. She had two main objectives: save the man she loved and get the diamond in her grasp by 12:00. Her life before these moments were nothing but flashes. Akilli, Vulcan, her life for the last 10 years was just all preparation for this moment. She needed her losses of her family to need the metal and physical strength she need for now. No matter what she would come out victorious.

The door opened to the harsh wind and (now) rain. Her wet hair wrapped around her face. She took a large Samurai sword from the thin vertical pack on her back. It made a sound as she did. She carefully tiptoed around the roof. No one was there. She looked up and around. Then she spotted some stairs at the other side of the roof, a long distance from her.

She started to walk towards the stairway when she heard a sound from behind her. She kept walking at a slower pace. Sinsay had taught her to always be aware of her surroundings, to listen carefully and tread lightly. Never let the enemy know you know that they are there, let them think they have the upper hand upon you.

All she heard was her breath and the pounding of her heart. She softly closed her eyes, and then all sounds stopped. With her eyes closed she could use her mind. Every sound, every creak she knew. The soft padding of footsteps came near her and Starfire could almost see a person walking. With a flash she re-opened her eyes. She grabbed a hand that was only a few inches from her shoulder, twisted it, and threw its owner away from her. After the figure landed, she got into defense stance. But what she saw made her eyes widen.

"Nightwing…" she whispered. She rushed towards him and threw her arms around his shoulders. She then kissed him and pulled away. " Thank God you're alright! I was so worried. Come, we have to go find Slade. And the others are coming to."

Nightwing showed no emotion. And that's when Starfire's sensations kicked in. His heartbeat, against her own, it was different…

She stepped back from him and started to back away. Nightwing's eyes narrowed, " What's wrong Starfire?"

" Something's wrong, with you." Starfire whispered in shock.

" Nothings wrong. In fact this is the best I been in years. I wish I could say the same for you little friends." Nightwing said evilly.

" Nightwing…what have you done!" Starfire demanded.

" Working with Slade has opened my eyes to how the world really is. They weren't my friends nor where they yours. So killing them just really wasn't that big of a deal." Nightwing stated his voice hard and cold.

" Liar!" she yelled.

" Why would I lie to you baby?" Nightwing asked teasingly.

" What did he do to you?" Starfire asked.

" Nothing that I would regret, _dear_." Nightwing answered. Then with a flash he was gone. Starfire blinked, where did he go?

A hand rubbed gently against her neck and a hot breath brushed her cheek. " I always did think you were beautiful, too bad I have to mess up your face." Then he was gone once more.

" How are you doing this?" Starfire asked.

" Magic." A voice said from behind her before she was thrown up against a pipe.

She stood on her feet and took her Samurai sword out in front of her. Nightwing smiled and took out is bo-staff in front of him. All was silence for a few moments then they attacked. Nightwing swiftly swung his bo-staff at Starfire's head. Starfire blocked all attacks, and expertly kicked him away from her. He flipped backwards, landing on his feet then charged at her. She moved out of the away before being hit.

" Tell me Starfire, why is it you want to live? You've learned, from personal experience, life is just a big waste of time. Why do you fight this?" Nightwing asked bitterly.

" I fight because I can." Starfire answered.

" Life- to live- its all a bunch of crap!" Nightwing yelled as he once, again, attacked her.

**Flashback:**

" I'm sorry Richard. You know I hate doing this." Bruce said in a saddened tone from behind his desk.

" Doesn't seem that way from were I'm sitting." Richard said angrily to the million-dollar business tycoon.

" Richard please understand---" Bruce started, but Richard cut him off.

" What Bruce! I had one slip up! One! And now you're taking this away from me! Who even said you had the right to denounce me as Robin anyways?" Richard yelled pounding his fist on the table.

" It wasn't just one slip up, Richard! You know that! You've been "slipping up" for quite a while now! You could've died! I was willing to look past the minor slip-ups, like missing a hit or two! But tonight made me realize that you need to stop doing this. When the Titans broke up I was glad to have you back fighting along side me but you seemed distracted. I know now that you were emotionally unstable and I shouldn't have taken you in as Robin again so soon." Bruce said shaking his head.

" _Emotionally unstable_. What's that supposed to mean?" Richard asked angrily.

" You know what I mean. You got too close to the girl, and when she disappeared you lost it." Bruce said calmly.

" She has a name! It's Starfire!" Richard yelled.

" The fact is, you crossed the line. You let yourself get attached. You let yourself feel more for her than just a teammate." Bruce said.

Richard snickered. " This coming from you…not surprising. How old are you Bruce? 40 45? And you've lost about one or two loves in your life, because of your barriers. You raised me to be the same way. And it jut makes you mad, doesn't it? That I was able to love another, when you couldn't!"

Bruce seemed to stiffen, " You can't hurt me Richard. Robin is no more."

Richard looked desperate, " Please Bruce! I've lost everything! This is all I have left! Don't take it away!"

Bruce shook his head sadly, " Love, Richard, leads to fear. Fear leads to fear of loss. And once you've lost you'll never be the same again. You've lost you love and now its time to lose the identity you had with it." Then he walked soundlessly out of the room.

Richard let the tears fester in his eyes. He finally let some slip down his face. He felt a loud groan/ yell come from the very pit of his soul. Then he a rush of anger an ashtray left on the desk smashed into a mirror above it. The glass shattered into pieces and in it's many reflections a man stood---in shattered pieces.

End Flashback:

A compromising position. It was like a story really. Two ill fated lovers brought together by destiny, then once again separated by the same force. They fought with passion. One with anger and hatred. The other with love and strength. Time froze and rain started to pour more and more, blinding both warriors. A sharp kick to the skull, a blow to the gut. The pain was endless.

Finally the battle reached its climax. Starfire stumbled. Her legs were slashed and feely bleeding. Blood came in bits from her mouth, most likely from gut punches. She wobbled as the world went off balance. The all went black. The poison was doing its job, she lost her sight. She heard footsteps and she remained still. A hand forcefully grabbed her neck and raised her over the ledge. She dangled there in mid-air, gasping for air and struggling to get free.

" This is it. It's a long drop. Any words?" Nightwing asked.

Her blind eyes looked at him. And she knew his face without having it to see it. She peered into his soul with eyes that could not see. " Robin…please." She whimpered.

It's funny. Our minds know so many words. All of them are so unimportant when you think about it. In the long run what will a big word do you if it has no meaning? Along our path in life we lose ourselves in more ways than one. And sometimes its just one word that puts us back the way we were. One word that makes us stop and look. One word can define who we are and what we know. And this word which subconsciously our mind, our ears yearn to hear is never said. So when it is said it hits us powerfully like light after so much darkness that it confuses you.

"_Robin…"_ It echoed in his head. A word no one had uttered in the passionate and pleading way she just had for years. It was like someone turned a light on in his mind and no longer was he in the dark.

He looked up at the figure he was holding and knew whom it was. " Starfire!" he yelled. Where was he? What happened? Starfire was hurt, why?

He brought her over to the safe side and laid her down on the roof's floor while still holding her at the same time.

His eyes filled with tears at the sight of her. Something bad had happened. He did something bad. He knew it but couldn't remember. " Did I do this to you?"

She didn't answer and he started to cry more. The a hand touched his face and lips touched his own. She shook her head, " A man I didn't know did this to me." She then moved her hand to his chest. " But this one saved me." He smiled and kissed her.

He looked at the clock tower. " We five minutes."

Starfire nodded, ": Slade is on a higher level. We must go." She stood and almost fell, but Richard caught her. She looked at him, he didn't know she was blind. " Richard can you remember anything that happened while you were in captivity?"

He shook his head. " No it's all a blur." Starfire nodded. Good he didn't know about the poison running through her veins either.

He picked her up and flew up a flight of stairs. It only took a minute, but for the short amount of time Starfire held on to him, knowing that soon she wasn't going to be able to.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Slade stood proud and tall on a platform. It was three minutes two twelve and he had possession of the diamond. Victory was his, no hell for him. But as he held the diamond something reflected in it. A very angry Nightwing reflected in it. Before Slade did anything the was kicked in the back of the head, making the diamond drop to the ground.

" Nightwing! You insufferable ingrate!" he yelled.

Nightwing smirked and brought out his bo-staff as did Slade. Then they charged each other.

As they fought Starfire used the last of her strength to slip behind d them. Finally she reached the platform and reached all around for the diamond. Slade on the other hand had no time for Nightwing, quickly and carelessly he threw a bomb at him. Nightwing blasted off the platform and onto the ground.

He turned to find the diamond gone. He looked fiercely around and saw on the ground below him a Starfire who had the diamond in her hand.

Starfire saw Slade see her and ran as fast as she could them slipped and fell. She landed hard and then it slipped from her hand. It landed softly only five feet from her. Slade yelled and jumped from his spot. Both eyes met and they raced for it.

Time went in slow motion, as the clock struck midnight. Fist ding, second ding, and third ding. Both of them reached it but Starfire used the last of her strength and slid. Her fingertips touched it just as the last ding rang through her ears. All stopped as it glowed red.

The power was so great it blew both parties back, but Starfire held on. When the light had cleared. Nightwing looked up to see a portal opening up under Slade's feet. Hands reached from its surface and grabbed his feet and legs. Moaning could be heard and demon voices filled the air.

" No! No!" Slade screamed. He slashed them but nothing worked. They pulled him under. Then it closed and all was over. Well not yet.

Nightwing searched all around for Starfire and then he found her limp body.

He kneeled next to her and held her in his arms. She was still alive but barely.

" Star? What is it?" Nightwing asked worriedly.

" Poison." She murmured.

" Oh no." he cried rising her closer and holding her tighter. " Oh no." Blue veins appeared dark on her now pale white skin instead of her usual tan. Her lips turned black and her body shook. Then he noticed she was blind too.

He started to cry. And a shaky finger wiped away a tear. He looked at her, she was going to die and there was nothing he could do to stop it. She gasped as she spoke, " Robin…"

He looked at her and smiled, " Yes?"

" You know what I learned today?" she whispered.

" No what?" he asked as though they were having a normal conversation and she wasn't dieing.

" I always thought that this was punishment for what I've one, but I realize it's not. It's not how I got here, it's what I accomplished while here. For years I lived---without really living. Then I came back here to you. And you taught me how to live again if only for a short while. I want you to know there was never—(breath)--- a time I didn't love you. And nothing will stop me from loving you not even my death." She said

He let out a sob. " No, of course nothing can ever separate us. Never."

She smiled and looked at him. Since she couldn't see her finger traced his face softly. She took a deep breath and still looked, " I love……..you." She said "you" barley above a whisper. And then her hand fell from his face into her own lap. She was gone.

Nightwing cried as he held her dead body in his arms. He rock back and forth and kissed her forehead. " That's my girl." He whispered.

Then something caught his eye- a small piece of paper. He took it from her and noticed it was ripped from a book. Old writing decorated it. And he read it aloud: " Time is here, time past. Make my desire stead fast. Sprits hear my plea. That your power beckon thee. Across space, time, entirety."

A single tear of his fell upon the diamond still in Starfire's other hand. Time stopped and he felt everything around him fall away. He was being sucked into whiteness and he stopped with a halt.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Sixteen year-old Robin shot up in his bead. He was confused by his surroundings. He was in Titans Tower. He looked at the alarm clock next to him that was going off. He turned it off and then looked at the date. The date said September 14….2004.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**I'm sorry if that chapter sucked. I had a tough time writing this chapter. I knew what I wanted to do, but the trouble was putting it into words. Once again I am SO SORRY! I had the last two months of school and everything happened so fast, and I needed to spend more time with people I love, so writing this took a while. **

**The next chapter will be the last. More like just a fluffy chapter and I should have that up soon. I'm on summer vacation so I should have more time now than I normally do. Hey I don't care what people say, I liked Stranded! Best filler yet! **

**So, to all of my faithful readers and reviewers please do so now! Sorry, again, for the late update. Hey and can I suggest a book to you guys? It's called The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants. Yeah I know it's a movie but it is based off a book and I read it and it is AWESOME! I love it, don't know about you.**

**Well I hope you all are having a wonderful summer!**

**Love,**

**Hailey**


	13. Vindicated

Here is the final Chapter of Returning! I hope you all enjoyed it! The song in here is Vindicated by: Dashboard Confessional.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans

**Chapter 13: Vindicated**

_**Hope it dangles on a string**_

_**Like slow spinning redemption**_

_**Winding in and winding out**_

_**The shine of which has caught my eye**_

_**And roped me in**_

_**So mesmerizing ,and so hypnotizing**_

_**I am captivated, I am**_

_**Vindicated**_

_**I am selfish**_

_**I am wrong**_

_**I am right**_

_**I swear I'm right**_

_**Swear I knew it all along**_

**_And I am flawed, but I am cleaning up so well_**

_**I am seeing in me now the things you swore you saw yourself**_

Robin slid out of bed and dressed himself. Was this a dream? A few seconds ago he had been on the roof with a dead Starfire in his arms, and now he was in Titans Tower?

He walked along the corridors. There was no hole, and everything was in shape unlike the tower he had gotten used to. The sliding doors to the common room opened.

" Hey man! There you are!" Cyborg called from the couch next to Beastboy. " BB stop switching the channels!"

" But there's _nothing_ on!" Beastboy whined.

" How do you know? I can't even see what's on each channel cause your flipping so fast!" Cyborg yelled.

All of a sudden the controller with engulfed with black and floated over to the other corner of the room. Raven sat in a chair reading her book. But by her eyes you could tell she was irritated.

" Hey Rae! Give it back!" Beastboy yelled.

" No. You two idiots have been fighting over this thing all day. You fighting is pointless and it's getting on my last nerve." Raven said monotonously.

" What's going on?" Robin asked confused.

Cyborg stood up from the couch and walked of to the fridge. He opened it and looked around while saying, " Rob, you've been asleep all day. It's like 5:00pm now."

" Yeah even I don't sleep that long." Beastboy called.

" No, I haven't been sleeping! I've been fighting Slade! All us have been! And were all-older than this! And Beastboy and Raven are in love. And Cyborg is in disrepair! And Star got the diamond and then it was too late—and she…died!" Robin said in frantic.

Cyborg rubbed the back of his neck, " Dude, have you been spraying Mr. Clean in you room with the windows shut again, cause you remember what happened last time, don't ya?"

Beastboy came up next to Cyborg to confer, " Yeah last time you were so out of it that you _thought_ the couch was a villain and you started to tear it up."

" Then we had to buy a new couch." Cyborg finished.

" No! I haven't been spraying Mr. Clean." Robin reasoned.

" Then did the punching bag come back around and hit you, again? Cause you remember what happened last time." Beastboy asked.

" Yeah, you went so hard on that thing, then I called you and you turned around. And then it came back around and BAM you were on the floor!" Cyborg recalled laughing.

" Then we had to buy a new punching bag." Beastboy said.

" No." Robin said with his eyes narrowed.

" Robin, you were just dreaming." Raven said as she walked over to them.

" But it seemed so real." Robin said.

" Yes, some dreams so. But we're all fine." Raven said reassuringly.

" Yeah! And no way would I ever love Raven!" Beastboy said laughing.

" And what's so bad about me!" Raven shot back.

" Nothing." Beastboy whimpered.

" Plus, I'm at and all time high! Look at me! Can you resist me, cause I can't resist me! And I'll never go into disrepair." Cyborg said flexing.

" Yeah…" Robin murmured. Maybe it was just a dream because now he couldn't even remember most of it, just bits and pieces.

" Good evening friends!" Starfire said cheerfully as she walked into the room.

Robin turned around and smiled. He ran to her and hugged her tightly. " Star, oh thank-god."

Starfire pulled away with a confused look on her face, " Friend Robin. Hello! I see you have awakened!"

" Starfire, you didn't disappear!" Robin exclaimed.

" Yes…why would I?" Starfire asked.

" Because today is the day Warp took you! And you went to the future and you married Akilli and had a son named Vulcan." Robin said.

Starfire shook her head, " Robin I do not know who those people are. And I would never be taken away from my friends!"

" Yeah, who's Warp?" Cyborg asked.

" He's a villain." Robin said.

" Not one that we know of." Raven said.

Robin felt a hand on his shoulder he turned to look at a smiling Starfire, " Robin, you have been having the nightmares. We are all fine, and I am not gone. I thought that you have been avoiding me, after last night in the gym. I apologize I shouldn't have stepped past "the line"."

Robin shook his head, " Never say that again." He looked at her then took her hands in his. " I push people away, it's what I do. You-you make me want to change Star. I don't want to push you away, not anymore. I'm starting got realize that I have no control over what happens in life, but I sure as hell can try to stop it. I love you! I love you Starfire! I don't know what's going to happen to me or to you ten years down the line. I don't know, but I know you love me too. I don't want to deny how I feel about you. I can't bear to lose you…ever. I can live a lifetime with out friends and without you, but without either I'm not living at all."

All was silent in the room. The other Titans looked shocked at that confession, but Robin wasn't looking at them. He kept his eyes on Starfire. She said nothing and her face was expression-less. Then slowly a smile crept on her face and she let out a laugh of joy. Tears fell down her face.

" I thought you'd never say it." She whispered smiling. Robin then laughed and picked her up in his arms. Then he kissed her passionately.

When they broke away he looked at her and said, " Do you want to go get some pizza?"

She nodded happily, " Sounds wonderful." They took each other's hands and walked out the door as Robin called out, " Be back later."

The other Titans stared blankly at the door for a few minutes in silence. Then Cyborg said, " Wait…what happened in the gym last night?"

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**10 Years Later…………**

_**So clear **_

_**Like the diamond in your ring**_

_**Cut to mirror your intention**_

_**Oversized and overwhelmed**_

_**The shine of which has caught my eye**_

_**And rendered me**_

_**So isolated, and so motivated**_

_**I am certain now that I am**_

" You're going to be late I just know it."

" I'm not going to be late."

" You always say that, but it's never true." Victor Stone said. He was a tall African- American man who had made billions by inventing a faster brand of car. He called his multi-billion dollar company Cyborg Inc. After all Victor Stone used to be a Cyborg himself until he invented artificial life- like body parts to replace to ones he had lost. "It doesn't matter what invention I come up with, cause no matter how fast it goes it will never get _you_ any where on time."

" It's true. Vic and I even have a poll saying you will not make it there on time." Garfield Logan said smiling. He was a famous comedian, known for his movies and his shows at the Apollo. He was married to a woman named Raven Logan a novelist. But used to be known as Beastboy. His skin was now white due to an invention of Victor's that made him look like a normal person.

" Shut-up Gar." Richard said. The 26 year-old business tycoon sat across from his two friends. He has shoulder length jet black hair and a pair of sunglasses on. He sat in his business suit at the small diner. He had been working for Bruce for about 7 years now ever since the Titans disbanded, a mutual decision.

" Richard you were late for your first day of work." Victor remembered.

" Yeah Bruce was about to have a heart attack." Garfield laughed.

" There was a car accident on Main Street, blocking traffic." Richard said defensively.

" And the fact you stayed up all the night before going out clubbing and doing it, has nothing to do with it what-so ever." Victor said looking at Richard.

Richard's eyes narrowed, " Please next subject!"

" Hey when are the movers coming?" Asked Garfield changing the subject.

" Today." Richard.

" I can't believe your moving out of the apartment! We've been there for 7 years." Victor said.

" Well it's time for me to go. Plus, Vic, now you get the place all to yourself." Richard pointed out.

Victor thought about it for a minute, " Good point."

Richard stirred his straw in his soda. He couldn't focus on anything today.

" Your nervous." Garfield pointed out.

Richard shook his head, " I'm not nervous."

" I was too, don't worry. You can admit it. Don't worry it's like getting a promotion at work." Garfield said.

" I'm not." Richard said calmly.

" Well Gar and I better get going. We have things to do." Victor said standing. Garfield did the same. Just as they did a beeper went off.

Richard looked down at his belt then back to them, " Trouble."

Victor shook his head in disbelief, " Man, not today. You've got to be kidding me!"

Richard stood, " I kid you not. I've got to go, this is what I do." He got up and ran towards the door.

" Don't be late!" Garfield called after him then he was gone.

" He's going to be late." Victor said before they left also.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

"**S**omebody help me!" A woman screamed. A man violently grabbed her and pushed her up against a brick wall.

" Hello pretty lady." He said starting to life up her shirt. She screamed louder. Then the man felt a tap on his shoulder and was met by a fist in the face that slammed in backwards.

"Run." A masked man said to the woman. Then she fearfully nodded and ran from the alley.

The man got up from his spot on the ground and looked wide-eyed at the figure before him." N-Nightwing?"

" Ye-ye- Yeah." Nightwing copied the man." You know you should never lay hands on a woman like that!" The man shrank back and ran down the other end of the alley. Nightwing rolled his eyes behind his mask, " I hate it when they run!" Then he used his bird-o-ring and pulled himself rooftop.

He jumped from roof to roof chasing the man when his cell phone rang. He looked at the caller id it read, **Kori**.

He answered it, " Hey hon."

" Hey. Are you getting ready?" Kori asked sweetly.

"How would you like me to answer that?" Richard asked sweetly.

On the other end Kori's eyes narrowed, " Richard Grayson! Do not tell me you are on some rooftop somewhere!"

" Okay then I won't say it." Richard said meekly. On the other end he heard Kori moan.

" Your going to be late, aren't you?" Kori asked.

" No, no I won't be late. I promise." Richard swore.

" Alright, just start getting ready soon." Kori said.

" Honey, I know how important this is for you." Richard said dropping down in front on the running man and freezing him with a weapon. The man turned to ice quickly, frozen in place. He then kicked the block of ice and the man fell to the ground. He then raised the man be his neck ad pushed him up against the wall. " I will be there on time. How's it there in Gotham today?"

Kori slid her arm trough a sleeve while holding the phone with her neck. " Nothing here today. You do know you have an hours drive home, right?"

" Yes." Richard said finishing tying up the man and then started to carry the man like a suit case. " I have to go, hon. I'll see you later.?"

" Yes. I love you." Kori said.

" Love you too." Richard said then he hung up.

Two police man stood at a street corner giving a man a ticket fro speeding. When they turned around they found a tied up man on their car.

" What the hell?" One of them said. The other picked up a note and handed it to him.

**He's all yours boys,**

**Nightwing**

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

" Don't be worried everything will be fine."

" How can you be so calm about everything? I wish I were more like that, you don't worry." Starfire said to the woman sitting across from her. Starfire had grown into a woman with longer hair, and curves in all the right places. She had become a successful dance teacher at a local Gotham dance theater.

" I'm not calm all the time. In fact I'm worried out of my mind about this." Raven Logan pointed to her stomach, which was now growing. She had become a writer and was now going to become a mother. The thought made her feel sick, god she hoped it wasn't the morning sickness coming back.

" Don't worry you'll be a great mother, I'm sure." Kori reassured her friend.

" He won't be late." Raven said taking a sip of her coffee.

" Hopefully." Kori said taking a sip of hers.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

" Oh God Damn it!" Richard honked his horn. The 59 freeway was all backed up. It started at 7:00pm , it was 6:30.

His car pulled up next to the accident then he was able to get through to normal traffic. He hated how when there was an accident, it wasn't the accident that slowed traffic it was all the damn cars going slower to look at it!

He pushed his speed up to 80 miles per hour and headed faster towards Gotham.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

" Is he here?" Kori asked anxiously..

" Almost, just got a call from him. He's right down the street." Victor said.

She nodded. She wasn't nervous about this, she was sure about this. It had been 10 years of dating and breaking up between Richard and her. When he had become Nightwing, was the hardest. Bruce felt that he shouldn't be Robin anymore. Starfire had helped him through that time and helped him become Nightwing and make peace with Bruce. After the Titans had split up they continued to be superheroes, on their own. Starfire remained herself and had lived in Jump City, protecting its citizens while Richard, being Nightwing, had relocated to Gotham. They had hard times when their normal lives, and their crime fighting ones, clashed. But they worked through it and made it here. It was time to start their future, together.

It was time to start and Garfield had already been standing at his spot, while Victor waited for Richard outside the church.

Richard's car pulled up and he jumped out. He ran towards Victor who greeted him with hug.

" Hey man, you're late." Victor said smiling.

Richard chuckled and pointed to his watch, " I still have two minutes, my friend."

They entered the church and Victor said hurriedly, " Dude the mask! Take off the mask!" Richard quickly and pulled the cloth from his eyes and tightened his bow tie.

They ran to the front of the altar where Garfield stood, " About time." He murmured.

Bruce, Alfred, Bee( Victor's girlfriend), and the other former Titans East sat in the pews. The music started to play.

First came Raven wearing a pink, yes pink, dress that covered her big belly well. She walked down the aisle smiling and blew a kiss the Gar, who blew one back. She reached the altar and stood opposite from the men. Then the wedding anthem started to play.

Starfire appeared in the door way, wearing a long white dress with corset. Her hair was up in a loose bun, with flowers in it. She smiled brightly, and Richard lost his breath.

She reached the altar and looked at him and said happily, " I see you weren't late."

He smiled back, " Never would I be." He took her hands in his and had her stand next to him.

As the minister spoke Richard whispered, " You ready?"

She looked into his eyes and whispered, " Yes."

Then they heard the minister speak the last words of his sentence, " … with love you shall receive redemption. Vindicated from all you sins."

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

_**So turn**_

_**Up the corners of your lips**_

_**Part them and feel my finger tips**_

_**Trace the moment, fall forever**_

_**Defense is paper thin**_

_**Just one touch and I'll be in**_

_**Too deep now to ever swim against the current**_

_**So let me slip away**_

_**So let me slip away**_

_**So let me slip against the current**_

_**So let me slip away **_

_**So let me slip away**_

_**So let me slip away**_

_**So let me slip away**_

_**Hope**_

_**dangles on a string**_

_**Like slow spinning redemption...**_

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**Okay: The End! I hoped all of you enjoyed the story! I thank all my reviewers for reviewing! You guys are great and I love you all! I also apologize if this last chapter sucked **

**The End is nigh! Saturday night is the premiere of The End at 8:00pm on Cartoon Network. Should be pretty good. I went on a website: ****http/ there they have description ,reviews, ratings, and dates and times for all the shows.**

**I know it's sad to see this story end. But I have started another one: Faint Secret, which should be up today or tomorrow. **

**Here's the description: An ancient book, a mysterious voice, and the same recurring dreams. Starfire is confused by all these things happening to her but keeps them from the other titans. But as a new villain comes to town Starfire finds that her dreams and everything else happening might be real. She digs closer to find the truth, but what is to come is bigger than her or any other Titan has ever expected. " There is a woman's voice in my dreams...I think she is trying to tell me something."**

**It's been cool. Thank-you so much! All of you have supported me so much!**

**Hailey**


End file.
